Jack DxD : Origins
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: Set around before volume 1 and all the way to volume 21. Watch how Jack became a devil and see what his experiences where before he meet the autobots and returned to the United States. Please note that this is a prequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper, Nevada**

Several police sirens were currently flashing in front of the Darby residence. A man around 30 years old with black hair was currently being arrested.

June had no idea what to do now that her soon to be ex husband was being arrested. True she did most of the work but he still supported them and now that support was gone.

As soon as the cops left she went back inside to check on her 15 year old son who currently had a black eye and had to have his shoulder pop back into place.

Then she remembered an exchange student program where students could go to a school in Japan to see what it is like there and the school gave its student not only their own small apartment but also a decent amount of cash and Jack is old enough handle living on his own for awhile and hopefully in another country. Besides once she gets enough money to support herself and her son Jack she can have Jack come back.

" Jack pack your things you're going to Japan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys. This is Houvdon Lucifer here. Some of you may know me by my story, "DxD: Love of Fire" or "DxD:Love or Despair". Anyway, let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Jack POV**

It has been a year since I've moved to Japan. I'm not that rich, but I'm okay. I have a good financial rate right now.

I applied for a school called Kuoh Academy. It was a private school that was so expensive, only the rich of the rich can take lessons there. Thankfully, my mom pulled a few strings, and I was able to attend Kuoh with a much more less cost.

Anyway, that was it. I was getting ready for school, dressing up in the school uniform. It was basically a button-up shirt with a black blazer over it.

Which reminds me. I recently heard that the reason why I was accepted was because the school has recently been coed, a former all girls school. I don't know the exact ratio of boys to girls, but I know it was more than 3. I heard that most girls dislike most of the males that apply, mainly because they were all perverted and wanted to have a harem full of girls with big boobies. Funny, how I heard it from girls that had small chests. Err...no offense girls that have small chests?

Anyway, I stuffed a piece of toast into my mouth as I walked out the door. I quickly locked it, and then continued on my way to school.

As I continued walking, I saw more and more students from Kuoh, wearing the same uniform as me, walking in the same direction. Before I stopped when I saw red hair.

Crimson red, flying through the wind. Those blue-green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. That aura that seemed to radiate something inhumane. Those womanly curves that can seduce any male. More and more proof that she was something more than a human.

But I didn't doubt that she was a living being. For all I could know...she can be a Devil. Ah nevermind, such a thing is not possible. Devils have tails, horns, and red skin. Only thing Rias has in common is the red, which is her hair.

Eh whatever, that one split second of me seeing Rias passed by, as the world went on. She looked back, and sent me what seemed like a semi-smirk? I didn't know...but I was kind of suspicious of that smile. What can a beautiful girl like her do? She looks so innocent!

I watched her from behind, as she walked away.

 **Break**

I was standing at a bridge, staring out into the horizon.

"It's been a year...a year since my father had gotten arrested...a year since I've gotten to live in Japan." I whispered, staring into the setting sun. "I wonder...how my mother are doing." As I continued looking, I did not hear the footsteps, until I heard a mutter.

I turned, and was surprised at what I saw. There was a girl wearing school uniform that was completely different from the Kuoh Academy uniform. It consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Excuse me?" I asked once again, not hearing what she had said.

"U-uh, are you Jack Darby?" she asked, her violet eyes glinting as she looked at him.

With a raised eyebrow, I answered. "Yes...why?"

Within my mind, something clicked. It was as if something missing from a puzzle had come to his mind...just that his mind was the puzzle. Her aura seemed to ooze with something inhumane...something that I couldn't pinpoint. Her alluring smell seemed to be natural, and with a single glance, it was obvious she did not use shampoo to smell like that. It was as if...she was born to have the seducing presence.

"W-well...I have seen you pass by this bridge a few times...and since you're c-cute and handsome, I was wondering if…" she took a deep breath and shouted out at the top of her lungs. "Will you go out with me?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Occult Research Club**

" Akeno that boy I mentioned to you that I passed in the hall what is his name?" Rias asked.

" I believe the boy you saw is Jackson Darby"

"I see…" Rias pondered. "I can sense something special in him…"

"The Fallen Angels have also seemed to take notice of him, as I saw a Fallen Angel by the alias Yuuma Amano ask him out. I believe that she plans to kill him at sunset, due to her name, Heaven's Evening Daze."

Rias nodded. "I see...have my familiar hand him a flier. We can't have a potential peerage member die by the hands of a Fallen Angel."

"Hai president ."

 **Jack POV**

I was currently waiting for Yuma to show up. I had gotten here about 30 minutes earlier than we were supposed to be here.

During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

I was tempted to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now since Yuma has just arrived.

When Yuuma arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet. After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and

Yuuma was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!

Oh, maybe we will go even further!

That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, I start having erotic imaginations build up.I should have read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff!

Yuuma already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma smiles while having the fountain behind her. Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Jack ."

"What is it, Yuuma?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

This is it! This must be it!

The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far…

But Yuuma just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...

Eh? What was that?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma " with a smile... But then she transformed into a more mature woman in front of my eyes with black wings sprouting out from her back.

My eyes widened for two different reasons. The first reason, is because of how erotic her outfit was. I admit, the first thing I thought about was her large breasts that were basically revealed to me. I instantly got erect. But then I realized what just happened. The second reason, is because of a stabbing pain in my stomach.

I looked down to see a pink lightspear in my stomach.

"If you want to blame me for your death, you should blame God. He is the one that gave you a Sacred Gear in the first place."

Sacred what?

As I was lying on the ground, dying, looking up at Yuuma, she smiled sadistically. "This date was so boring, it was like playing house with a child. Oh by the way…" she looked down at her wrist, where a purple bracelet was. I had boughten it for her, as it matched her eyes. "Thanks for the gift." she said sweetly, before flying away.

My eyes were slowly closing. The world was turning black. I can feel myself dying.

 **Third Person POV**

If Jack's eyes had stayed open longer, he would've seen the red glow. He would've seen the red magic circle.

But his eyes were closed, as he embraced his upcoming death.

But his ears were still functioning.

Right before he felt the blackness crashing into him, he heard a few words.

"Oh, what do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack POV**

Alot has happened to me since my date with Yumma or should I say Raynare. The next day, after noticing some strange changes within my body, I was attacked by the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, who critically wounds him until Rias arrives and saves him once more. I was then introduced to the other members of the Occult Research Club. They were Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Akeno Himejima. I soon learned that all of them, including Rias, are Devils. I soon learned to my surprise that I am a Devil as well. I also quickly found out that becoming a devil had made me extremely horny so after learning from Rias that I can one day have my own servants, I declared my dream to have my own harem, to become a "Harem King".

Later on, I meet Asia Argento, a nun, and quickly befriends her. I soon learned that she also possesses a Sacred Gear after I saw her using it to heal a young boy. I then guided her back to the Church, where, upon reaching near it, I got strange chills coming from my body, forcing me to stop while Asia went on ahead. Rias later explained to me that Devils cannot go near churches as there is a risk of getting killed by the Angels' light spears.

During my first-ever battle with the Stray Devil Viser, I learned from Rias about Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno's respective traits as Knights, Rooks, and Queens, and later learned, to my disappointment, that I am a Pawn. The next night, I went another run to meet up with a client, only for the client to be killed by Freed Sellzen, a stray exorcist, upon arriving at the client's home. I was nearly overwhelmed by the berserk priest until Asia intervened and pleaded to Freed to let me go but got hit by him, which caused me to get angry so I fought Freed one more time but it was stopped when the rest of the Occult Club intervene to bring me back.

Fortunately, I eventually meet Asia again at a nearby park the next day, and the two of us spend the entire day together which ended with the sudden appearance of Raynare who takes Asia back after overwhelming me.

Determined to save Asia from the Fallen Angel, I asked Kiba and Koneko for help. I managed to reach the church with them where Raynare is hiding while fighting Freed once more with Kiba and Koneko. However, it was too late and Raynare took Asia's Twilight Healing.

Escaping with Asia, I shared one last conversation with her who thanked me for being her friend as she died in my arms. Determined to avenge Asia's death, I fought Raynare in a one-on-one duel, while initially having difficulties I successfully defeated her after activating my Sacred Gear, the Longinus, Boosted Gear's true ability. I then allowed Rias to kill Raynare after Raynare desperately begged me to save her, even going as far as saying she loved me even though I could see through her ruse. After the battle, I was delighted after Rias revived Asia as one of her Bishops. The next day, I was surprised to see Asia dressed in a Kuoh Academy uniform as Rias informs me that Asia has been transferred into the school and will be in my class.

After having a dream about marrying Rias I encountered a Red Dragon in that dream waking up shortly after. Following my daily training with Rias, I was shocked to learn from her that Asia would be moving in to stay with me as Rias successfully convinced my mom who already met Rias by same means she was contacting her which was by facetiming her to let Asia stay.

A few days later, while getting used to Asia being at my house while having my usual school life and Devil's job, I got a sudden visit from Rias, who asks to take her virginity much to my shock and surprise.

Unfortunately, Rias' attempt was foiled with the appearance of Grayfia Lucifuge, a maid from the Gremory, who scolded Rias for attempting to break off the engagement set by her brother and father.

Later on, I meets Riser Phenex, a man from the Phenex Clan who, to my shock, was revealed to be Rias' betrothed. Refusing to accept it, I activated my Boosted Gear in an attempt to face Riser one-on-one but I was easily defeated by one of his Pawns.

After Rias agreed to face Riser in a Rating Game with her engagement on the line, Me and the rest of the Occult Research Club members went to a mountain to train. I later assisted Rias in her first-ever Rating Game against Riser, in which I incapacitated three, defeated one and assisted in defeating five of Riser's Peerage before going off to face Riser.

However, I was incapable of doing anything as my body had reached its limits due to the burden of the boosted power that was continuously placed on my body, and was nearly beaten to death by Riser, forcing Rias to resign. Later waking up in my room and being informed of Rias' defeat by Grayfia, I became frustrated and blamed myself for my weakness only to be given a paper with a magic circle engraved on it by Grayfia. Arriving in the engagement party hall, Rias' brother and Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, revealed that he set up this event as an entertainment for Rias' engagement party, which allowed me to battle Riser one more time in a one-on-one fight with Rias' engagement on the line, and I won through the strategy I formulated beforehand.

Currently I was leaving the ceremony with Rias by riding a griffin.

Unlike the sky of the humans' world, the colour of the Underworld's sky is purple.

It looked creepy, but it mysteriously gives me a sense of security. Although that might be because I'm a devil.

Rias's hand touches my cheek while I was looking at the sky.

"You dummy," Rias said with a bitter smile.

Rias seemed to have a relieved expression. It seems like she was finally released from something painful.

Rias became speechless when she saw my left arm. She touched my left arm with a sorrowful face.

That may be the appropriate reaction. My left arm was covered with red scales, and it became so abnormal that it had sharp claws coming out of it.

"Your arm. So you gave your arm to the Dragon as a price to borrow that power right?"

"Yes. It was a good deal. Someone like me with no talent and who has nothing was able to get the ultimate power just with my left arm! Thanks to that

I was able to defeat Riser and get you back!"

I put on a smiling face, but Rias narrowed her eyes and looked even more sad.

"You know that this left arm won't turn back to normal any more, don't you?"

"Ah, that's a bit of a problem. A cosplay item! Oh, that won't work at school. Oh my, what should I do?"

"Asia will definitely cry if she finds this out. You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."

"Then I will give my right arm as a price next time. Then my eyes if another one comes in. I will keep on saving you. That's the only thing I can do. But I will definitely come and save you. That's because

I'm your [Pawn]," I answered with a smile to Rias who was putting on a sad expression.

Rias wrapped her hands around my neck and put her lips on top of mine. It wasn't a deep kiss where we tangled our tongues, but I can feel her feelings from this soft kiss. Her soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze my brain.

After about a minute we overlapped our lips, Rias's lips left mine. Then Rias laughed.

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure," Rias said.

"Your first kiss!?"

"Are you okay with it!? That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward," Rias said while smiling at me.

I couldn't help but slightly blush.

"Speaking of first kiss, do you really want my virginity that much?"

"I do," I answered quickly.

"...Geez, you really are honest with these kinds of things now that you're a devil although that could also be because of your sacred gear. "

Rias seemed to have a troubled expression, but she was smiling. Rias started to pat my cheek while I was apologising inside my head.

"So how would you like it as a reward?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitating.

"Alright then I'm all yours when we get to your place," Rias said.

I'm so glad that we're going to do it when we get to my place. I'm really glad that Rias is smiling again.


	5. Chapter 5: Jack's Reward

**Jack's POV**

The whole fact of Rias agreeing to do it with me is exciting.

I am simply ecstatic right now.

"Hey, slowpoke," says Rias, smiling coyly, "catch up!"

And so I do, because we're currently walking back to my place.

"Yes," I said, "I'll catch up."

Soon we enter my apartment. While Rias heads off to the kitchen, I enter the bedroom and sit around to calm myself. In an attempt to still my shaking nerves, I throw myself onto the bed and stare at the ceiling for ten minutes. It still doesn't help, so I go off into the kitchen and find Rias cooking chicken soup with ingredients that she apparently scrounged from my pantry, all the while happily humming to herself.

"What are you cooking?" I ask, in an awkward attempt to make conversation. We both know what's stirring in that pot.

Rias turns her side to me, and I realize that she's _naked_ underneath the pink apron that she's wearing. The whole fact that she's naked under there arouses me greatly, even though I've never done it with anyone before or had the opportunity to be in a relationship back in the United States.

But then I realize that we're about to do it, so it works out wonderfully. The only small problem is that she's actually pretty absorbed with making the chicken soup. It smells wonderful from where I'm at.

"I never knew you could make such good chicken soup," I say awkwardly again.

"It's an essential skill; the power to be able to make good food from scrap," Rias says offhandedly. She laughs and keeps cooking.

After a while Rias sets a steaming bowl of chicken soup before me. She sets her own bowl down and begins slurping from her bowl as well. We eat in silence, the thought of what we are about to do hanging above us like a cloud.

Nevertheless, Rias' cooking is good, and the warm stuff fills my stomach

I finish my bowl around the same time that Rias does, and she takes both bowls and drops them in the sink. Now she starts walking over to me.

"So, Jack," Rias said, "about that reward…"

I never knew that Rias could be capable of such quick movements. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a deep kiss that makes my cheeks grow warm with embarassment- and arousal all the same. She quickly pulls my pants down to reveal my cock waiting for her.

Rias slowly kissed my tip causing me to moan. She noticed that some precum started to leak out from my manhood. Getting a taste sample, she found out that it was a bit salty but didn't mind it. In fact it looks like she was getting addicted to my taste. Rias then slowly licked the ten inch monster while her tongue licked the veins memorizing each of its shape. I threw my head back as I was teasingly being licked by my lover.

"So good." I moaned. Rias smiled lustfully at that and she continued to teasingly lick my shaft more.

I didn't like the fact that she was going so slow with this.

"Rias. Please don't tease me."

"Oh. What do you want me to do my love?"

"I want you to take my dick in your mouth!" Rias obliged and she took my member one inch at a time.

I was about to lose it as she took me in her mouth. But I was resilient to not cum. After all it would be a blow to my manly pride if I came too early. The her tongue licked all around the skin of my shaft causing me to shiver.

Rias looked really satisfied to see me being pleasured and so she continued to do her pleasurable ministrations to my tall member. She started to bob her head up and down causing me to experience a mind blowing BJ. I could feel my penis being sucked by her tight mouth and I was trying all my hardest not to come right here and there. But it seems that Rias had something else in mind. Taking her mouth off from it, she enveloped my manhood with her breasts causing me to groan at this pleasure.

"So how do you like my breasts Jack?" asked Rias seductively.

"Oh I really like them so much! They're fantastic!" I replied to her while I moaned at the soft flesh encasing my dick.

"Well then I guess I have to go a bit faster since you liked it so much." And Rias did just that. Rias pumped my dick with her breasts and that was when I couldn't handle it anymore. I exploded my load while emitting a loud groan of pleasure. Rias's face was splattered with my essence and she could smell a perverted scent that it was emitting. But it looks like she doesn't mind. If anything it just numbs Rias's mind all the more.

" I think it's time to officially claim your reward but let's do it in the bedroom" she said as she got up.

"Alright" I said.

And so we got up and headed to my bedroom.

I locked the door in case Asia came home but I have a feeling she won't.

Rias climbing onto the bed and lying down, her legs spread out. "Come on, Jack," she said with half-lidded "come hither" eyes. "If you want me, take me."

"Oh, you know I want you," I said.

I moved toward her on the bed, and when I reached her, I bent down and kissed her.

Our tongues battled it out, and I used one hand to position my dick at her wet pussy lips whilst using the other to fondle a breast.

I suddenly thrusted inside Rias, penetrating her inner walls. Her cunt was tight, wet, and soft as hell. Rias whimpered in a little pain beneath me, but that didn't last long. She nodded at me, and I began thrusting. With each thrust, Rias' pain faded, being replaced by pure pleasure. Moans and groans began to leave her mouth, getting louder and louder each time I thrusted into her with my massive tool. She began to hug me grabbing onto me as tightly as she could.

I felt myself coming close as well so I focused my last couple thrusts right on her G-spot so we cum at the same time. I heard that special kind of scream and pulled out, releasing my load all over her stomach.

Rias turned her head to the side and tried to catch her breath while I lay down next to her. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but the next thing I knew she was fast asleep.

 **Break**

 **Living Room**

I'm currently sitting down on the sofa while Rias is explaining to my mom on FaceTime why she is living with me. The only reason why Asia hasn't been brought of is because my mom was already notified by the school that Asia had no place to go and that she would be living with me. Besides Asia had meet her on FaceTime and she was surprisingly alright with her living with me.

Speaking of Asia she is currently next to me with teary eyes and unpleasant face. She seems to be in a very bad mood.

"So just like I explained I will now be living with Jack"

After that incident, Rias suddenly said she would live with me. She also said she was fine with me calling her Rias in public.

I can't understand what she meant with calling her Rias in public.

I may not be able to understand how High-class Devils think.

And, like that, the engagement thing between the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix was cancelled. Rias is also happy, so it's a happy ending.

That bastard Riser went into a slump after experiencing his first defeat of his life.

"Oh, what should I do? Asia and Rias, so I will be having two daughters now."

My mom, after meeting Asia on FaceTime, started to adore Asia like her own daughter so she was okay with another girl coming in.

And the crucial left arm of mine on the other hand—.

It's still an arm of a dragon. But thanks to Rias and Akeno researching seriously about dragons, it reverted back to a human's arm in everyday life.

Apparently, by decreasing the aura of the dragon, you can stop it from dragonifying. I have to do something every few days to reduce my dragon's powers. If I don't, it will revert back to a dragon's arm.

Well, I was able to get Rias back. Like I thought, it certainly was a cheap deal.

Though the way to reduce the dragon's power is a quite erotic. Gufufu, I never thought Rias and Akeno will do those kind of thing for me... In other words, having this arm is a good thing.

Ddraig became silent after that. Even if I talk to him, he won't talk back. There are so many things I want to ask him...

The "White guy"— the thing Ddraig was talking about. Apparently that thing is coming for me. I don't know what that thing is, but first, I need to do something about this situation.

"Now, Jack. We have your Mom's permission. With this I am a member of this family. So can you take my luggage to my room right away promptly?"

"Yes!"

"Jack, I will help as well."

Asia follows behind me.

"...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy... ...But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..."

"Huh? What was that about the polygamy?"

"It's nothing."

When I ask her, she looks in the other direction.

Hmmm, she seems to be in a bad mood ever since Rias came here... Did Asia hate Rias?

"Here, Jack. That will go over there."

She starts to order me around as soon as I brought the luggage into her room.

"Yes!"

"Jack, I want to take a bath after this... Yeah, I will wash your back for you."

"Are you serious!?"

"Geez! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Jack and President! Please don't leave me out of this!"

Asia starts to complain with teary eyes. Asia, you can't! You can't compete with Rias! It will become even more stimulating!

"Asia. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. Is it alright if this is a proclamation of war?"

"Uuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I will lose!"

Somehow, I think there are sparks between the two...

Just like Rias, and just like Asia...I really can't understand how girls think! Is it even possible for me to have a harem at this rate?

However, there's one thing I know.

It looks like my everyday life will be getting even livelier.

 **A/N: There is currently a poll on whether or not I should eventually use a time skip so I can complete Origins quicker.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Familiar Forest

**Jack POV**

 **Dream**

I am currently in some kind of room that appears to be empty.

" Are you sure he is the one Aquarius?"

"Please as if I would make a mistake."

I turned around to see two beautiful women. One has short pink hair and blue eyes and is also wearing a maid outfit with shackles around her wrists.

As weird and erotic as the maid outfit might seem in this situation it is definitely outweighed by the woman floating next to her.

The women next to her has long pale blue hair that reaches up to her waist and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils.

She is wearing a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband and three piercings on her tail along with a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. She is also holding an urn.

However her most notable appearance is her long blue fish tail.

"Who are you two and what do you want?" I asked

The pink haired girl bowed.

" I am Virgo and my friend next to me is Aquarius we are celestial spirits. As for what we want we simply came to give you our keys so we may properly be your servants."

"Servants?" I asked more or less confused than I was a moment ago.

"Allow me to explain. Your predecessor made a pact with us and now the pact had been passed down to you so now we're your servants," Virgo explained who then put what appears to be a golden key in my right palm.

Aquarius the made her tail disappear and now she has a pair of beautiful legs. She then grabs my chin lightly.

" Aren't you a lucky devil. You have two gorgeous celestial spirits that will do whatever you want that we are capable of. And I'm not just talking about our powers," Aquarius said right before lightly kissing me on the lips then she grabbed my hand and put something in my left palm.

I looked and saw a golden key that looked similar to the one Virgo had given me.

" Now before we part ways you should now that I can only be summoned on Wednesday's and whenever my key is touched by water. Although for you handsome I think I'll revise the contract a bit so I can be summoned more often," Aquarius coyly said.

" I can be summoned everyday except Sunday unless of course you want to punish me then I will gladly appear for you master," Virgo casually stated.

So Virgo is a masochist. I did not see that coming.

The room I'm in starts to disappear and reappear and I soon realize why.

Whatever I'm in is about to end.

A golden light suddenly surrounds Virgo and Aquarius.

" Hey thanks for telling me and I'll be sure to summon you two when I can," I shouted.

" We hope to see you soon master," they said in perfect unison.

 **Break**

 **Bedroom**

After I woke up I discovered the two golden keys I was given.

I looked over to my side to see Rias sleeping in the nude. She starts to wake up.

"What's going on?"

"Hey Rias what can you tell me about celestial spirits"

" Celestial spirits are magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. Some Mages, called Celestial Spirit Mages due to their specialization in Celestial Spirit Magic, are able to summon Spirits by opening their Gates via the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the extremely rare Gold Keys. All Celestial Spirits are each named after a different astronomical constellation. Why do you ask?"

" Because of these."

I showed her the two golden keys.

Rias seems a bit surprised at first but quickly becomes calm.

" I heard rumors that the previous wielder of the boosted gear had made a pact with two celestial spirit. It appears those rumors are true. What are the names of your spirits?"

" Aquarius and Virgo."

" I see. Like all Celestial Spirits they can only appear on certain days and occasions. Unless of course they decide to appear using their own power. Also summoning two Spirits is currently not possible so you will only be able to summon one at a time. Nonetheless they are powerful Spirits and should serve you well. But they are only technically considered familiars."

"Familiars?"

I replied with a suspicious voice, and Rias nods. 

"Yes, a familiar. You and Asia still don't have one."  
Familiar are an existence which becomes the hand and foot of us devils. Normally, handing out the leaflets are the jobs of a familiar. Unlike Celestial Spirits they require no power. I was actually planning on bringing this up at the clubroom with you and Asia so we will finish the topic there."

 **Break**

 **Club room**

"Now that everyone is here it's time to get on the topic of familiars."

BON! A red bat appeared on Rias's palm after making a sound. 

"This is my familiar." 

A bat which is the same colour as Rias's hair. It had a noble atmosphere with only that. 

"This one here is mine." 

The thing Akeno summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni

"….This is Shiro." 

Koneko was hugging a white kitten. Since her name is Koneko, her familiar is a kitten huh. It's so cute. 

"Mine is…." 

"Ah. You don't have to tell me." 

"You are so cold." 

Kiba made a bitter smile at my straight rejection but he made a small bird appear on his shoulder. I see. So everyone besides me and Asia has a familiar. Rias's bat flies above my head. 

"A familiar is a basic for devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations." 

Rias says it while patting my cheek. 

I was feeling entranced by it, but then the magic circle on the floor started glowing.

"What happened?"

"Rias, preparation is set." 

Akeno reports to Rias. Preparation is set? Me and Asia are in wonders, but Rias then tells it to us with a smile. 

"Now, let's go and capture your familiars." 

**Break**

 **Familiar Forest**

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, I was in an unfamiliar forest. 

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Jack and Asia get their familiars here." 

There are giant trees growing around here, so not much sunlight shines through to the ground.

Though a devil's eyes still work perfectly in the darkness so it doesn't matter. 

What a dense forest. I can't even feel heat around here, so it wouldn't be weird if anything popped up. 

"Gotta catch them all!"

"What the heck!" 

"Kyaa!" 

Woah! Asia and I were surprised by the sudden loud voice and it made us jump. Asia even hid behind my back. The one who appeared in front of us is a young man wearing rough clothing's. 

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

Nggh, a weird guy suddenly appeared. A devil? This guy? Hmm…. 

"Satooji, I brought the ones I spoke of." 

Rias then introduces us to the so called Familiar Master. 

"Hee. A dull face boy and a blonde beauty huh.

"OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!" 

"Jack. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?" 

" "Yes."

Asia and I nod at Rias. 

I see. So I will also get a familiar. Hmm, I wonder what kind of types there are. While having that thought, Satooji asks us in a friendly manner. 

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" 

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?" 

Satooji smiles at my question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page. 

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a devil king!" 

Even if it hasn't been caught, it's a devil king level! Are you crazy! No matter how I look at it, it looks like the Last Boss which appears in an RPG! 

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!" 

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Jack. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off." 

The cheerful Rias says something so reckless. Are you trying to kill your adorable servant!? Certainly the power of Red dragon emperor is residing in my left arm, but I will seriously get killed! 

"It's impossible, Rias! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book." 

"It's just your imagination, Jack. Yeah, you can do it." 

"Shut up, Kiba! You go and hunt it yourself!" 

I already had a bad start from the beginning! I calmed down and asked once again. 

"Umm, I don't need a familiar like this one, so aren't there any other ones which are friendly and easier to catch?" 

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" 

I was shown the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. ….Hmm? I can't sense it being friendly from the illustration. Even if it looks like this, maybe it specialises in sewing and making green tea? 

It has sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration… Wait there are actually skulls around the serpent in this illustration. 

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?" 

Crap, I can't keep this feeling I'm keeping inside me. 

"Can I please punch him? Rias, can I punch this guy?" 

"Calm down, Jack. Hydras are rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest….. We would be able to return by the end of today." 

Rias looks deep into the forest. She's really eager to catch it!? I wouldn't be able to return alive! I will get lost and disappear right away! If things go wrong I would end up being inside this Hydra which is 'useful' and 'friendly'! 

Satooji puts his thumb up. 

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!" 

"Stop messing with me! I don't want a monster which is too powerful to control!" 

"This boy sure has lots of requests. Then, what would you prefer?" 

Satooji who is messing around. Yeah, I want to kill this guy with the dragon inside me. 

"Aren't there any cute familiars? Like girl-types." 

Yeah, if you think about it there should be ones like that. Then Satooji makes a sound with his tongue with an unpleasant expression. 

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen? You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-" 

It seems like he started talking about the logic of familiars. Man, he sure is annoying. 

"I also want a cute familiar." 

Asia says while hiding behind me. 

"Okay, I understand." 

Satooji stopped his logic talks and replied with a smile. ….What is this guy? Looks like capturing a familiar will be a long road ahead. 

**Break**

"Listen up, there have been two rare dragons spotted in this area . One of them is a baby Sprite Dragon and it looks like we just found it." 

"The Sprite Dragon ?" 

Satooji nods at my question. 

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning." 

But, we were introduced to a very dangerous looking last-boss dragon called Tiamat before. I started shivering because of its scary name. 

"Is that dragon, super strong?" 

When I asked while shaking, Satooji smiles. 

"Apparently it's still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons." 

A baby dragon. Maybe we would be able to catch it? Hmm, this certainly makes me worry. Top-tier dragon. I also have the power of Red dragon emperor, so our compatibility might be good. More than that a 'dragon!' sounds cool and strong. 

But, I would rather prefer a girl-type familiar like Aquarius and Virgo… Hmm, it sure makes me think hard! It certainly does!

While I was thinking seriously, Satooji made a loud sound by saying "Owa!". When I looked to see what it is about…. 

A scale which glows in blue….. 

A dragon-looking creature which is about the size of an eagle is resting on a branch. 

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!" 

Satooji was over hyped about it. 

"That is a dragon!? Wow, my first time seeing a real one! It's small, but looks awesome. Its eyes are so lovely."

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." 

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." 

Satooji explains. So that means it completely attached itself to Asia. Well, Asia does have a pure heart. She is a good girl after all. 

"Looks like it is Jack's defeat." 

Rias was smiling while resting her hand on my shoulder. 

"Umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?"  
Asia asks. 

"I guess that will depend on Jack. How about it, Jack?" 

Rias asks me. Everyone looks at me. It seems like I'm the villain here. 

"Yeah, I will let Asia decide." 

**Break**

"…..In the name of Asia Argento, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!" 

We returned to the entrance of the forest. Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of us. The Sprite Dragon is located in the middle of the magic-circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar is about to take place. 

Of course, since Asia is a beginner, Akeno is supporting her. But it seems like the ceremony is progressing very well. Akeno also seems relieved. Asia is very talented at being a devil, unlike me. 

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." 

Satooji says that. 

Hmm, so Asia has succeeded in catching a rare dragon in a rare way huh. She is amazing after all. 

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Rasse." 

"Rasse?" 

When I became curious about what seems like the baby dragon's name, Asia answers me. 

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses "lightning and I also used part of a Japanese name I heard as well . Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively. …Would it trouble you?" 

"No, that's alright…. Well, who cares. Let's get along Rasse—" 

When I tried to approach it, its body started to glow in blue…. 

BUZZ! SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK! 

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!" 

…Gough… U-Umm, Rasse I wonder why I just received an electric shock….. 

"I forgot to mention, but male dragons hate males from other races." 

Satooji who was also burnt black gives me additional information. Behind him, Kiba also was turned black while putting on a refreshing smile. 

"So if it's guys, they are all the same to you Rasse?"

"Rasse is a naughty one." 

"He's too naughty, Rias…."

"Ufufu. The part where he hates men, he sure is similar to Jack." 

"Oh, so you mean he hates the same gender, right Akeno….?"

Then it happened right before Akeno creates a magic circle to take us back. 

The other rare dragon, a blue dragon that is a few feet bigger than Rasse, the one that Satooji had mentioned earlier suddenly landed right in front of me.

" Greetings everyone my name is Saphira and I am here to serve the red dragon emperor."

The blue dragon talked and is a female. More importantly she came to me not the other way around.

" Not that I'm complaining but why do you wish to serve me?"

" I have been on my own for years since I have hatch. I sensed your power and I must admit you are certainly handsome."

"Not to sound rude but I'm not really into reptiles."

Saphira simply closed her eyes and a blue light surrounded her.

Where there was previously a large blue dragon now stands a young woman who is nude and her skin has a blonde tone. Her hair is a soft gentle blond and her eyes are a bright vibrant blue and are fluttering seductively.

Everyone with the exception of Akeno who is giggling either blushed or looked away.

"How about now?"

Saphira asks seductively as she puts her left arm around my waist and the other on my chin. As a result her boobs pressed against my chest.

Then she passionately kisses me on the lips.

"Definitely into you" I replied.

"So you will take me as your familiar then?"

"Absolutely"

"Before the red dragon emperor takes you as a familar I have to ask are you the dragon from Tiamat's clan whose egg went missing years ago? That magic you used is one of the most common spells those from Tiamat's clan can do once they are old enough and while it may not be the most difficult spell it is certainly not the most easy spell either."

Satooji asks curiously.

"I don't know and unless you want me to turn back into my dragon form and burn you alive you won't ask again."

Saphira gave Satooji more than just a cold shoulder. I may have wanted to punch him awhile ago I definitely didn't want to kill him!

"I think it's time to focus on you becoming my familiar," I said wanting to get back on track.

"Of course"

"Since you are still a beginner I will have Akeno draw a circle for you all you have to do is focus some of your power into the circle that is drawn and then do what Asia did with Rasse," Rias said.

"Understood," I replied.

Akeno then created a magic circle around Saphira who nodded to me to go add my power to it which I promptly did.

The light from the magic circle increased in response to my power.

"I, Jackson Darby, order you to become my familiar

and respond to my contract!" 

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light.

"I hope I will be able to serve all your needs," Saphira then got closed to my ear and whispered "and I do mean all of your needs." Saphira then lightly bite my ear.

After that we returned with Saphira as my familiar and new addition to my new and growing harem.

 **A/N: There is currently a poll on my profile on whether or not I should eventually use a time skip for this story.**

 **A/N 2: For some chapters I get not wanting to review for this story and for those you are reading this on their iPhone or whatever device you are using you can write a review because if I can write stories on my 6s then you can write a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack's POV**

 **Jack's Room**

I awoke in bed with a large pair of breasts right in my face! I was very confused to say the least.

"Why am I seeing boobs first thing in the morning?!" I could feel a soft sensation from the left side of my body. The girl using me as a hug pillow was none other than the gorgeous Rias Gremory. She is sleeping peacefully, while snuggling me close to her. I could feel the sensation of Rias' breasts with my nose. I figured that this was a good time to execute something devious. I reached out both hands to squeeze the two enormous orbs before me.

"I suppose that I could accidentally touch them..."

Suddenly, Rias awoke.

"Good morning, Jack." This startled me.

"Ah! I mean, uh, yeah... good morning." I wanted to ask her something.

"So what's the deal here, exactly?"

"I'm sorry. I saw that you were sleeping, so I just decided to let myself in. I felt like using you as a hug pillow," The crimson haired beauty smiled warmly.

"Oh I see..." I had no objections.

"Tell me about the dreams you had." Rias was drawing circles on my chest with the tip of her finger. I enjoyed the sensation. I shivered a little, but told I her anyway.

"Well I kinda dreamt about you."

Rias giggled.

"That's very interesting." She put her face closer to my face and kissed my nose.

"Yeah, well...what are you gonna do?" I chuckled a little.

Rias looked into my eyes. "Jack, we still have some time. What should we do?" Rias leaned over me with a sexy face and naughty voice. "Perhaps doing something sexy would help deepen communication with my adorable servant." She then kissed me on the cheeks a bunch.

I was at a loss for words.

"Well...Yes, I agree with you."

I tried to sound dramatic, but it didn't really work.

"Do you want to go down on me?" Rias went on even further, with a naughty smile.

Rias voice is as sexy as ever. "I'm willing to do anything for you, as long as it makes you happy." She had completely forgotten about training that was supposed to commence later on. Rias then laid her body down on me. "Let me feel you again, Jack." She stared down at me with sexy eyes.

All of the sensations of Rias body are being transmitted to my body! My arms, chest, stomach, and legs were now in contact with Rias' soft and smooth skin. Her enormous breasts are compressed down against my chest, and the size and elasticity of it is amazing!

Rias cupped my cheeks and gave me a soft, passionate kiss on the lips.

"Mmhm." My eyes widened.

After several seconds past, I returned the kiss to her with passion.

My hands wandered to Rias' butt, and I squeezed it while kissing her. Rias cuddled me tightly and french kissed me passionately. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and kissed even more. Saliva was being exchanged during the very passionate kiss. She snickered at the feeling of her ass being touched. My tongue is being sucked by Rias…!

I kissed the Devil beauty back. I battled her tongue with my own, fighting for dominance. I continued squeezing Rias' soft butt. Rias gave me one last loving kiss and then rubbed her nose against my nose. After pulling away, Rias took my waists and guided both of my hands to her large breasts.

"You love my breasts, don't you?" She smirked a little. I blushed madly and nodded.

I let my five fingers in both hands get absorbed by her large and soft breasts, enjoying the amazing sensation.

The bulge in my boxers was huge by this point.

"You always wanted to suck on them, haven't you?" Rias looked down at me.

She straddled me, making my bulge go in-between her soft butt-cheeks.

"Go ahead." My eyes widened again as I felt the sensation of Rias' nicely shaped butt.

"Okay, here I go," I leaned up and took Rias' left nipple in my mouth. I sucked on it, all the while squeezing and fondling her right breast. Rias enjoyed appeared to enjoy my activities.

"Ahn~!" She shivered slightly at the feeling of her breasts being played with.

I continued on with playing with Rias boobs.

Once I was satisfied with the left breast, I switched to right nipple and sucked on it. I would frequently squeeze and fondle Rias' fantastic boobs as I alternated between sucking on each nipple. Rias gasped and moaned in pleasure. "That's it Jack...!" She stroked my hair. I then pressed both breasts together and sucked on both nipples at once.

I continued to suck on Rias' breasts while playing with them. I felt like never stopping, even if my life depended on it.

"I love your breasts to death, Rias!" I placed my face in-between her breasts and motorboated her making her giggle.

"Wow, you really do love my breasts, Jack!" She moaned in delight.

However, she wanted to take control now. "It's time for me to give you pleasure." She didn't wait for a response and swiftly removed my's boxers.

"I see that you're already for me." She then began to stroke my shaft. Rias gave me the sexiest face she possibly could.

"I know what to do next." She wrapped her nice, big tits around my hardened cock.

"How does that feel? Do you like it?" The sensation was hard to describe, for it was too good for words!

"I'll take your moans as a 'yes'." Rias smirked. She squeezed my cock inside her breasts and moved them up and down without restraint.

"Rias! Let me..." I closed my eyes tightly. I felt like I as drowning in a pleasure pool.

Rias pressed harder against my cock and slid her breasts up and down faster. "Now you really love my breasts, don't you?" Her voice was as sexy as can be. She continued her activity without stopping. Before I could answer, I had a load to drop off.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna-CUM! AHH-HNGGGHGHGHGH!" my orgasm came and as a result I shot lots of cum all over Rias' beautiful face.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!"

"You deserve it,Jack." Rias licked off the cum on her face. She was extremely turned on. "Time for the main course." She smiled at me. Rias laid on the bed, spreading her sexy legs.

"Now take me." She had a seductive smile. I got on top of Rias and pressed the tip of my cock against the labia. I moved a little and widened her vulva, going in further.

Rias secured around my waist with her legs. "Go ahead, you're almost there." I started to thrust into her pussy.

The feeling was just as hard to describe than previous activities.

I tried not to blow my load so early as I took in the world of pleasure that I entered. I felt Rias pussy tighten around my cock.

Rias started moaning from the pleasure

"It's s-so big!" She quivered and shook at the sensation of my hard cock inside her. I began to move slowly and I took in the delightful sensations of her warmth and moist walls.

I moaned loudly during this whole session.

I felt so powerful being someone who was banging Rias Gremory of all people not once but now twice. Rias moaned loudly and screamed out my name. She closed her eyes tightly as her body was heating up.

"Ahh! Jack!"

"Rias, your pussy is so fuckin' amazing! So tight!" I now thrusted in her pussy hard, deep and fast, as if trying to win a non-existent competition. The insane pleasure I received from this was ridiculous.

Rias couldn't handle this intense sensation, and she let her cute voice out several times.

"Ahh! Jack, I can't take this anymore! It's too g-good!"

She grabbed the bed sheets, feeling great amounts of sheer pleasure by this point. Her breasts bounced uncontrollably, tearing up to the pleasure. I pounded away like a jackhammer, hitting Rias' g-spot.

"Rias, your pussy feels so amazing! I love it, along with your divine breasts!" I closed my eyes and played with Rias' large breasts while I pounded her more.

"Ahh! I can't take it!" Rias felt her orgasm approaching soon. She wailed and screamed in pleasure.

"Keep going, Jack! Don't stop!" Rias felt I twitching inside her. She had her arms and legs wrapped around me tightly. "Cum inside my pussy! I want all of it! Don't hold back!" She was breathing heavily and her nipples hardened.

I thrusted my balls deep in Rias hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, Rias...you feel so good!" I was about to cum and picked up my pace. I had no choice except to unleash my load.

"I'm cumming!" I plunged my cock deep inside Rias' pussy.

"Here it comes!" My eyes rolled into the back of my head while I experienced my orgasm ever.

"Agaaaaaaaah, Ggggggga!" I filled Rias' soft, tight, wet and hot pussy with lots of warm cum.

"Arggghhh!" I grunted and moaned while shooting lengthy spurts of semen inside her pussy. "H-H-Hnn! Oh my~!" Rias screamed as she felt my cum rush inside her. The feeling made her have an intense orgasm next. "Ah, AH... AHHHHHNNN~!"

Rias moaned loudly in ecstasy.

"Yes! Yes~!" She arched backwards, squirting all over my cock uncontrollably. After she was done, she dropped back down quickly. I was speechless once finished.

"W-Wow..." I then fainted on top of Rias.

Rias smiled and cuddled me in her arms.

"Jack. I love you… I love you more than anyone else," she whispered in my ear.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Someone is knocking at my door.

"Jack. It's almost time for morning training."

The voice I hear from the other side is Asia's.

Every morning, I do hard training. That's because I'm still a weak Devil.

I still train while Rias coaches me. Asia supports me by acting like a manager. Thank you very much Rias, Asia.

"Jack? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!"

That's right. I can't let Asia see this. It's already bad enough since Asia has started to have a rivalry towards Rias ever since Rias started living here.

I don't know why Asia looks at Rias like that, but Rias has also accepted the challenge.

Well, they usually talk normally so it doesn't seem to be a serious fight. Anyway, can the two of you please get along...? I don't want to see girls fighting.

Without even knowing what was going through my mind, Rias puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Jack and I need to get ready."

Rias says that to Asia who's on the other side of the door.

"Why are you making it worse!?"

Even if she's on the other side of the door, I can imagine Asia being speechless.

My bedroom door is opened violently.

Asia then sees me, with my upper body up, and Rias.

Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face...

Rias hugs my left arm after seeing Asia's face.

"Good morning Asia."

Rias smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes.

"Umm, Asia-?"

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

Seems like today will also start with a stimulating situation.

 **Break**

It's breakfast time Rias and Asia are sitting next to me while Saphira sits in front of me.

Asia is in a bad mood from the morning even today.

Well, if Asia, who was a former sister, saw that situation then she would think it's "impure!". Wait, then that "I will also get naked!" sounds weird.

Then why is she angry? Hmm, for a guy like me, a maiden's feelings are hard to understand.

"Rias this is delicious."

"Your food is better than the wild animals that I hunted when I was living on my own"

"Thank you, Jack and Saphira . I have already been living in Japan for a while, so I learned quite a bit of cooking."

Yes, as for this breakfast we are eating now, Rias made some of it. Like this fried egg which is very delicious that I have been eating a lot of them since earlier. It's seriously good!

"Jack, there's more, so eat in a calmly manner."

"Yes, Rias..."

I didn't find out until Rias started living with me, but Rias is good at cooking Japanese food, western food, and Chinese food. She has a wide range of cooking skills and can cook food of the finest quality.

I thought she would be bad at these kinds of things because she is a princess, but it's the opposite.

She doesn't just live in Japan by herself for nothing, so she can do all sorts of things like cooking, washing and cleaning.

"I don't like it if a person says that I can't do these things because I am a princess. I want to do what I am capable of doing."

That's what she told me before. Splendid indeed! I am truly admiring you from the bottom of my heart.

You are amazing Rias. My Master is dependable even in normal day life!

And Asia who looks at Rias as her rival started concentrating on learning Japanese culture after she saw the gap between her and Rias.

But Asia is also amazing. She started to learn Japanese letters in a short time. She already mastered hiragana and katakana and was moving to learn how to read and write kanji now.

She probably knows how to read the kanji of grade school levels now.

It's mostly because she worked hard but also because she seems to have a talent for studying.

She just started school but she has no troubles with mathematics, science and languages.

Plus, she said she enjoys studying which may also be the reason why she is a fast learner. There are some subjects where she teaches me instead. I'm supposed to be her guardian, but I look so pathetic.

Asia, who enjoys everything started to have a rivalry towards Rias when she gets involved.

H-Hmm. Asia is amazing even from my point of view because she is a hard worker, but if you compare her with Rias...

Rias is several times better in terms of cooking.

Asia's food taste good as well, but her opponent is too...

Saphira on the other hand could learn how to cook better from Rias and Asia.

I then drink some miso soup. Ah, this miso soup that Rias made is delicious!

Girls who are good at cooking are so appealing. Especially if they happens to be beautiful, then I have nothing to complain about...

Asia who still has a troubled face grips onto my clothes from under the table. It's Asia's habit that she only shows to me.

When she gets in a bad mood, she does this to me without saying a word. Well this behaviour of her is really lovely and cute. Yeah, I guess this is how a little sister would act.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Jack. Today the club members are coming here."

Rias tells me.

"Huh? Koneko and the others? Are we doing something in my house?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building."

So we will be doing the Occult Research Club activity at my house huh.

"So we will have the activity here today. Please take care of us,Jack."

I wonder how it will turn out after this.

 **Break**

"This looks like a picture of Jack when he was in grade school."

"My my, so he went into the beach naked."

"It appears my master was already naughty when he was born.

"Hey Akeno cut that out! Hey Saphira , stop showing her things! Where did you find that anyway?!"

"In your drawer."

Having a meeting, huh. The ORC meeting which was supposed to take place in my house was crumbled by the album mum brought.

"...Jack's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko!"

It's the worst! An object which holds my embarrassing past!

"...Small Jack."

Rias, I'll be embarrassed if you stare at a picture of me when I was a child like that...

"Why are your cheeks red?"

"...Jack when he was a child, Jack when he was a child, Jack when he was a child, Jack when he was a child..."

Is she muttering something?

"I think I know how President feels!"

Asia grabs Rias hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Hey, hey. Both of them went to another world...

Even Kiba is looking at the album with a smile! Shit, why do I feel so bothered if a guy is looking at it!?

" Kiba! You don't look!"

I try to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodges it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

Unnnngh! Don't enjoy iiiiiit!

I try to take it back again so I jump at him! But he dodges it again as if it was nothing!

Shit! I witness the skill difference between us in a place like this!

Just like how Asia sees Rias as her rival, I also look at Kiba as my rival.

Kiba stares at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes.

I got close to him and also look at the page he is staring at. There is a picture of me when I was in kindergarten.

There is a photo of me and another boy of my age with someone who seems to be his father.

I remember this boy. He's the boy who used to live close by when I was in kindergarten. We played "hero-play" a lot together.

He went to another country before moving up to first grade because of his parents' work. I haven't seen him since then.

But why did Kiba take an interest in this photo?

Kiba points at the boy's father on the photo. To be more accurate he is pointing at the thing the boy's father is carrying.

A sword—.

I think it's a fake sword, but the boy's father is carrying an old European sword.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asks me seriously. Hey, the tone of your voice is different.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..."

Kiba laughs by himself. But his eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made me shiver. This photo is the start of a particular incident—.

"This is a Holy Sword."


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack POV**

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

I promptly caught the soaring baseball with my gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Jack."

Rias smiled and gave me a thumbs up. We, the Occult Research Club, were practising baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing.

Nope, this isn't a Devil's job.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose," Rias said with a firm voice.

Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where we play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis.

These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs.

Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club.

What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be.

When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so we need to make sure we have the reserves. And in conclusion, we were practising sports likely to arise. Today happens to be baseball.

As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, we spend our time chatting away in the club room. Recently, we began to change into our PE uniforms and practice sports. Well, while I don't hate moving around for fun, for someone like me who trains in the morning, my stamina is drained the entire day. Training in the morning, lectures at school, practising sports and Devil's jobs at night... To tell you the truth, it wouldn't be surprising if I died... Being a Devil is the only reason for my prolonged survival.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well it is natural for the superhuman girl, Koneko, to be the fourth batter. No need to complain about that. Even if we voted on it, Koneko would win.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!"

Rias was in high spirits. She was so energetic and lively that she was basically on fire.

"Ufufufu. Rias likes these kinds of things, " Akeno said while giggling.

"I think I understand. Rias hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes."

I consented. As Devils who are fundamentally stronger than humans, on the sports day we will have to hold back. Naturally, we wouldn't have a hard match. On the flip side, we had to learn the rules and features of baseball. Which is the reason why Rias is making us practice.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well, " Rias said.

Quite an amazingly strong spirit. That's our Rias, theory and practicality. Regardless of our superior physiques, is necessary because we don't know what might happen.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

[KLANG!]

Rias hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Yes!"

Since the Riser incident, Rias started to show a lot of concern about matches. She seemed to really regret that loss to Riser. However, it is obvious that we were disadvantaged. But the fact that we lost damaged Rias's pride... She did say she really wanted to win... If only I weren't useless...

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

[KLANG!]

Rias hit the ball to Kiba. This should be a piece of cake for Kiba, he's the fastest runner in our group.

He can do pretty much anything. -Is what I thought...

"..."

[SMACK!]

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit. Hey hey hey!

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

I yelled at Kiba. He then looked at me with a puzzled expression!

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias. Rias caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba sincerely apologised. Rias was right. This guy has been thinking about something serious lately.

Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. I even heard that it became a hot topic in his classroom, "A prince in his thoughts." The girls were worried and excited over his expression.

Even I thought that he was acting strange lately. This guy was always smiling so this was rather unexpected... If my intuition is right, he started acting strange after we had that club "activity" in my house. Was it the photo? In the Riser match, his voice harboured some hatred while he spoke to the enemy "Knight". Apparently, Kiba is like this because of "Holy swords". But that's that; for now we have to work hard for the

"Ball Tournament".

"Hmmmm..."

Oh, Rias picked up a baseball manual. Rias tends to read when things come up. Quite a book worm she is. At home she reads some complicated texts.

"My my. By the way, Jack, did you know?"Akeno asked.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Rias started a manual on love."

"...A love manual!?"

I'm quite shocked... For Rias to be reading a book about love... Does this mean she found someone that she likes...? My Rias... getting touched by another man... Noooooo! I don't want to think about it! Seeing me grabbing my head in shock, Akeno began to laugh.

"Ufufufu. Jack, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be alright. It's impossible for Rias to have a lover while you're around."

"A-are you sure? I'll believe in you. Ahhh, if Rias were ever to get a boyfriend I would die..."

"If Rias were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Jack."

"?"

While I didn't understand what Akeno was trying to say, it's not a problem as long as Rias didn't fall for another man.

"Okay, continuing!"

Rias swung her bat once, and the training recommenced.

 **Break**

The "Ball tournament" was approaching. Today we would most likely train hard as well. We were informed to go to the club room after lunch.

Apparently, this would be our last meeting. Rias sure is serious.

As I arrived in the cafeteria the perverted duo approached me.

"Hey Jack. You should be careful. There're bad rumours about you." Motohama said suddenly while fixing his glasses.

"Wh...what are you talking about?"

"The wild beast Jack, playing around with beautiful girls. He's got a hold on Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. He's forcing them to do evil, sexual acts against their will. "Fufufu. The dignified president is making such a slutty face for me! You pig!". Then you abuse them with words and violence."

"Heeeeeeeey! What the fuck is thaaaaat!?"

I shouted over these insane rumours. Of course! The hell's with that!?

"There's more. The beast finally set his filthy fangs on the school's mascot, Koneko, who has a loli body. Then he instigated intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. He feasted on an underdeveloped body. "please stop...". But her words were futile to the beast. His lust for sex then reached the Angel who had just transferred to our school; he attacked Asia on the first day. "I'll teach you about Japanese culture with my special after school lesson". He made the Angel fall down to the abyss at dawn... You took her into your house. The never ending hell took place in your small room. The brute Jack's hunt for beautiful girls never ends. ...Well something like that."

"...Are you serious? So everyone is seeing me like that?"

I made a sweeping look around the class. It may be a mistake but it felt as if there were people looking as if I were a lusting animal... Uuu! It's just my imagination! I'm just imagining it! Damn it! Who the hell is spreading rumours about me!?

"Well, we spread those rumours."

"Yeah."

Motohama and Matsuda confessed without remorse. It sounds like a lie, right?

[KNOCK!] [BANG!]

I hit them without a word! Of course! These fucking shit-heads!

"It hurts, you brute!"

"Yeah. Don't take it out on us, you beast!"

"Don't fuck around! Spreading rumours about me?! You fucking assholes! Do you really want to die, seriously!?"

"Hm... We'll go crazy with jealousy if we don't do things like this."

"Hahaha! More like our heads are already fucked over!"

"Regret a little! What are you guys trying to do to my school life!?"

"By the way, there's also a rumour about you and Kiba being a gay couple."

"The beast's lust for sex finally reached the school prince! We spread that as well."

"It's really popular among some girls."

"Kyaaa! Who's bending down and who's sticking it in?"

"Die! Seriously die!"

And with that I knocked them out.

 **Break**

As enjoyable as lunch time was, I have to go to the club room. I left after putting my empty lunch box in my bag. Where's Asia? Oh, she's having her lunch with another girl in the corner. I'm glad that she's fitting in. She did tell me that she made a friend.

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"B-boy friend!?"

Flustered. I've never seen her like this before. Well, any girl would get flustered if someone calls her close guy friend her "boyfriend".

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..."

Asia's face began to turn crimson. If you say something like that in a classroom, everyone will look at you... And I'll get embarrassed!

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!"

"It was you! What do you mean 'combination'!? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! Well... I do want to do these things, but I can't do something like that to Asia!"

That's right! I'm the one who has to protect Asia! So I can't do something like that!

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu!"

Asia...? I'd never seen her face so red before... Her eyes were watery as well. Does Kiryuu hold some secret that Asia doesn't want me to know? Hmmmm... it's probably girls' talk so it's hard for me to intrude.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"Okay!"

Asia had yet to calm down. Well, discussing things like this is too stimulating for her when you consider where she was raised. Even I would feel embarrassed if I were told that she were my girlfriend... But, if Asia were my girlfriend, then I would live a happy life. However, right now, I have stronger feelings of protection for Asia. I couldn't consider my life without Asia any more. Asia's smile became a part of it. Musing about my happy life, we neared the club room.

 **Break**

When we entered the room, the other members were already there….and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well.

I got shocked when I saw the person sitting on the sofa besides the club members.

"Student Council President..."

Yes, the person sitting on the sofa is our school, Kuou Academy's Student Council-President. The Student Council President is a beautiful and slender female student, and has a cold and strict atmosphere around her. She is so beautiful that she doesn't look Japanese, but her name is Shitori Souna. She is my senior who is in third year.

At school she is the third most popular. Of course the most popular is President Rias, followed by Akeno. She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than President Rias and Akeno with girls.

If I looked carefully, there was one other male student besides President Sona who is from the student council.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Darby, Rias? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

Isn't this the guy who joined the student council recently as a secretary of the council? President Sona then said it quietly to the secretary guy,

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Darby is responding like he is supposed to."

By the way she just explained, then that means that the people of the student council are also devils. So there were other Devils besides me and the members of the occult research club!? Akeno explained to me who got really shocked,

"The the student council president , Shitori Souna's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

High-class Devil!? And the house of Sitri!? I'm not actually sure about it, but I know that it's an important house just like Rias's and the house of Phoenix! Wha…. I became speechless. I became really shocked to find out that there was another High-class Devil in this school! Akeno then further explained to me.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

Is that so….. Then the members of the student council are… The secretary guy spoke,

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because President Sona and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am President Sona's "Pawn"."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same "Pawn" as me!"

What an unexpected meeting! I was a bit happy. For there to be another [Pawn] besides me and also in the same year as me! The secretary guy, Saji, made an opposite reaction to me and made a sigh.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you to be the same "Pawn" as me…."

"What did you say!?"

This bastard! I was thinking of getting along with him!

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Darby."

Saji made a provoking comment against me, but the student council president glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but president !"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Darby and Asia. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides….."

She then looked at me.

"Saji, you can't win against Darby right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 8 "Pawn" pieces was not just for show."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Riser….. I thought that it was Kiba or Akeno Himejima who rescued Rias…"

What, what? What are they on about? Also can you stop looking at me with those weird eyes. I'm not an animal in the zoo that is doing something weird. Then President Sona bowed her head down.

"I am sorry Jackson Darby, Asia Argento. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

President Sona said it to us while smiling. I think you call this a cold smile. I didn't feel anything bad from the smile, so she must be a person who can only smile like this.

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me….."

Saji also bowed his head down at me reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia replied back with a big smile. Asia sure is a good child.

"If it's Asia, then I am very happy!"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand and made an attitude opposite to the one he gave me. That bastard! I took Saji's hands off Asia's, and shook his hand while gripping it hard.

"Hahaha! Saji! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji!?"

I said it with a fake smile. Then he also smiled and held my hand stronger.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Darby! To have the blond girl for just yourself. You really are a Brute! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

We made negative comments against each other. It must have looked weird. But I couldn't forgive this guy! He was different than Kiba but I couldn't stand guys like him! Actually, I seriously wanted to hit him! I seriously won't let him walk alive if he touches Asia!

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Rias and President Sona both made a sigh while looking at us.

" Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club."

Saji said it while letting go of my hand. So the members of the student council belong to President Sona's household and are President Sona's servants. President Sona took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice,

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

I understood immediately that those words were directed to us the new Devils which are me, Asia and Saji.

In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So she loves this school, the Kuou Academy, that much. No wonder she is the President Sona.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time." President Sona got up and tried to leave.

"President Sona. No Souna Sitri…... I will be in your care from now."

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

I bowed my head towards President Sona and greeted her, and Asia did the same. It's a greeting as a newbie Devil. She is a High-class Devil and also Rias's acquaintance. Even if her servant is "that", I think it's an obvious thing to do as a new Devil of the Gremory household.

"Yes, let's get along."

The student council president replied and smiled at us.

"Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"."

Student council president said to Rias with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well."

Rias smiled back at her. Oh. I understood immediately that these two are really close. Then she could have helped us in the quarrel between the old houses from the previous incident. But then I thought that it's not that simple to put your head inside the problems between High-class Devils. Or did she believe that Rias would be able to clear the problem herself? The student council president left the room after saying that.

"Jack, Asia. Get along with Saji. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are Devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?"

Rias said to us while smiling.

"Yes!"

If Rias says that, then I will listen to her without complaining! I won't fight even though that guy is a jerk! But for there to be Devils besides us at this school….. Seems like there are more secrets within this school…

 **Break**

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

[Tsukmoto of the "Manga research club",Mr. Hashioka is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of us members got changed into our PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match. But the club matches were at the end.

First of all, there were the class matches. I think my class is going to compete in baseball. Me and Asia also have to participate.

The practice we did after school wasn't in vain.

After that there was a match amongst genders.

Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. I did some light exercises as a warm up.

Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno.

Koneko was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rulebook for ball games. Kiba…was still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Rias went to check the category sports for the club matches…. Oh she came back. Rias, who just came back, was smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Rias, so what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!"

I only had a bad feeling about this.

 **Break**

"Rias! You can do it!"

I was cheering for Rias from the tennis court fence.

Rias in a tennis uniform! The thigh you could see from the mini-skirt was wonderful! Rias was representing the girls of her class, and was competing against other senior girls.

SLAM!

Rias was playing around with her opponent with her smooth move, but the opponent was quite good as well! The girls were shouting with a shrill voice. Yes, Rias's opponent was none other than the student president, Shitori Souna.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this." Akeno was also enjoying watching it beside me. It was just like she said. I never expected that there would be a match between the High-class Devils here. And both of them weren't holding back. They were seriously hitting the ball with their racket.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

Both of them were exchanging words like that, and they were both really into this match. It looked like a situation in a sports-comedy manga! Even I was getting fired up just looking at them!

"Student council president! Please winnnnnnn!"

Ah, Saji was also cheering in the fence opposite of me. He was even swinging a flag which had a writing "Student Council" on it. Wow, he's also fired up!

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

The ball the student council president had just hit went rushing towards Rias.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Rias tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed it's direction and went down! Uoooooo! Is it a magic ball!?

"15-30"

"Noooooo, it's President Sona's point!"

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my "Shitori-Zone"."

I don't know why but both of their eyes were burning….. But princesses, why is the thing you two are betting so…common? Well maybe that's the good thing about Rias and President Sona.

Maybe they started to have sense as human because they lived in the human's' world for so long. After all the final match between Rias and President Sona lasted so long, that both of their rackets broke and they both got first places. Well, of course, a normal racket would break if they do an intense rally like that. Then the tournament moved to the club matches…

 **Break**

"Raise your spirit up, you two."

Rias was still energetic even after that intense tennis. Well, I was also fired up!

"I'm getting fired up and I'm not going to lose!"

"Good reply, Jack! I will give you a reward if you work hard!'

I definitely can't lose!

STEP!

"Gyaaa!"

I screamed. Of course, because Asia stepped on my foot.

"Jack how about you hand "that" out to everyone?"

Asia said it with a displeased voice. When I looked she had an unpleasant face. She was in a bad mood. Lately Asia had learned how to use violence against me. She must be at a rebellious age. Just like Asia said, there was something I had that I wanted to give to everyone. Fufufu, I made it last night.

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

What I got out was a headband, which had an embroidery "Occult Research Club" imprinted on it. It was handmade by me.

"My, you are well prepared."

The first one to take it from me was Rias.

"Yes, Jack is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"Hehehe. I was secretly practising."

Yes I was using my spare time to practice making it. I'm not good with home economics, but I believed that I would get good at it if I practiced little by little every day. Thanks to it I gained a skill for it. Well, it's not good if you compare it to one made by a person skilful at it, but it still should look good.

"…It's unexpectedly good."

"Thank you Koneko!"

"My my. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolise the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno! That's why I also made it!"

Everyone took them from my hand and put them on their forehead. It made me happy. It was worth the effort making them at night. Then I gave it to Kiba who was still acting weird.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important."

Hm? He sounded as if he meant something. He seemed like he lost at something.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]

The announcement which called for us! Our battle was about to start!

 **Break**

"Aim for him! Aim for Darby!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

I was shouting while I was dodging incredibly fast balls. The match between clubs that started! The sports we had to do was dodge ball and our first opponent was the baseball club. These guys couldn't hit anyone besides me from their viewpoints!

Rias. One of the "Two Great Beauties". The really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Akeno. One of the "Two Great Beauties". School idol. Can't aim for her.

Asia. The Angel and the number 1 beautiful girl of the second year. And also a Blondie! Can't aim for her.

Koneko. A loli-loli girl who is our school mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of every male students in our school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Me, Jack. Everyone thought "I don't understand why that guy belongs to the occult research club". It's not a problem if you hit him. No, you have to hit him instead. Damn it. Die. Aim every ball at him! Head shot! Die, die you wild beast!

I felt like I could hear their thoughts! The ultimate way to eliminate me! And everyone's evil intents concentrate at me! From every student of this school!

"Kill Jack!" "Please! Take Darby down! For Rias sake! For Akeno sake!"

"You have to bring Asia back to the good side!"

"Die! Right! No, throw at head on!"

"Kill him! Die! There should be only one loli-con, and that is me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

Even the crowds were telling me to die! Fuck all of you! All of their eyes were sending an intent to kill directed at me! Damn it! Why did this happen! My bad feeling turned into reality!

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Jack! In terms of strategy, this would be "sacrifice"! Jack, this is a chance!"

"Rias! I will do my best! Shit! I'm not doing this for fun!"

If Rias was counting on me, then I had to work hard even if that meant using my body as a shield! A ball aimed at me was blocked by Koneko, who then used the ball to take down the opponent in one shot! Yes! At this rate we could get 1st place! The only thing left to do was for me to dodge the ball and run! When I was thinking like that, one big built baseball boy came and aimed for Kiba!

"Shit! I don't' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

Ooou! That guy had so much hatred towards handsome guys that he aimed for Kiba instead of me! Get hit! Well that's what I thought…

"What are you doing gazing around for!?"

I went towards Kiba while shouting because he was still in his own world. I stood in front of him to protect him.

"…Ah. Jack?"

"Ah Jack? My ass! What the heck are you doing!?"

And the ball came towards me! Can't be helped! I will use my body to stop the ball! When I was thinking like that, the ball changed it's direction.

The ball came down like a fork-ball and came into my crotch…

SMASH!

"…!"

A direct hit… My balls…got crushed by…a ball… Guhaa… I went down holding my crotch because of the insane pain it gave me… You can't explain how painful it is…the pain only that guys know…

The club members came rushing at me. Rias held me up.

"…Rias…my…balls…"

"I have the ball! You did well Jack! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Jack!"

"You have really scary eyes… But…seriously my balls… I can't even breath… Auaa auuuuu…"

"My my. Rias. You are wrong. It seems like a different ball is in a serious condition."

"Th…that's right Akeno…"

Rias seemed to realise the situation and became speechless.

"…! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y…yes. Did Jack get hurt…?"

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!"

"Koneko. Can you take Jack to a place where there's no one around?"

"…Affirmative."

…Looks like they were discussing about something while I was fainting in agony.

"Rias… I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use..."

"It's alright, Jack. You did well. Leave the rest to us."

Rias patted gently at my cheek with her hand.

[GRAB]

Someone grabbed me by my collar.

[DRAG]

I was getting dragged. Of course the one dragging me was Koneko.

"Jack! Please keep a hold of yourself!"

Asia was cheering me while following me.

"This is a battle of revenge for Jack!"

I could hear Rias's energetic and mad voice from far away. She sounded as if I had died… Aaah, if Rias gets serious, then it should be all right even without Koneko… Like this, I retired for the first match temporarily and was dragged behind the gym.

 **Break**

I was taken behind the gym where there were 0 sights of other people… My crotch still hurt…

"Jack, I will start healing. Please show me the place you injured yourself."

"N…no, I can't…"

"What are you saying!? If you don't show me where you hurt yourself then I can't heal you!"

She seemed really motivated but I couldn't… We are talking about balls, you know? My balls. If I did that then my "stick" will also fall out as well…

There's no way Asia could handle this…

"…Asia…I beg you… Please don't trouble me any more…"

"N…no! I was just trying to help…"

Aaah. She was making a really sad face…

"Asia, don't cry… Can you just use your powers around my hips…? I think it will heal that way…"

Asia has a Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" that can even heal Devils. It's also the lifeline of our group. It has a splendid healing ability and can heal most injuries immediately. I was sure it could also heal

"this" damage but I just couldn't show it to her…

There was a warm light coming out of her hands.

At the same time I could feel the pain disappearing from there. Amazing… What a warm light… Aaaah, the pain was disappearing as if it was just a dream… So Asia's Sacred Gear also works significantly for damages on balls…

"…A situation I can't describe by words." Koneko made a sigh. That's rare.

"Jack. Please rest for a bit."

I was lying down and Asia approached me and lifted my head… Then I felt a really soft sensation from my head!? This sensation was the feeling of a thigh! Am I getting a "Thigh pillow"!? Are you serious!?

"Jack, you looked really happy when Rias was doing this to you… Maybe I might not be good enough…"

"Thank you. Thank you."

I thanked her a lot to make her feel good.

"Ufufufu. Jack is thanking a lot today."

[The Occult research club wins!]

The good news which the announcement just made also reached my ears. **Break**

RAIN

It was raining hard outside. We were lucky that it rained after the tournament.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Rias just slapped someone.

Not me. It was Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Rias was quite angry. For the ball tournament, we, the occult research club, got 1st place. Me, Asia and Koneko went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team… But there was one person who didn't cooperate. I'm talking about Kiba.

He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Rias got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care. I would have gotten pissed if Rias didn't. Even though he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. What is this guy… Is he really Kiba?

Because of the sudden change he looked like a totally different person. He was a good looking guy who always had a refreshing face. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

I asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Hmmm, maybe I should tell him a bit. But why am I supposed to do this? It's usually the other way around. I say something insane, and Kiba calms me down.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning…Jack, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Rias?"

That's what I thought. That's what I believed in hard. Just by my own thinking. But he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination.

That time, I thought that I had seen his real face.

 **Break**

 **Kiba POV**

I'm walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain.

I think it's a good rain that can cool my head off.

—I had a fight with my master.

I rebelled for the first time against my master who saved my life. It was a failure as "Kiba Yuuto".

However, I had never once forgotten my revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. I was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school.

I had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. I also received a purpose in life from my master, Rias Gremory.

Asking for more happiness is a bad thing. It's certainly bad.

Until I achieve my purpose, I have never thought that I can continue to live on behalf of my "comrades"—.

Splash.

I heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain.

There is a priest in front of me. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that I so despise.

They are one of the things I hate. The target of my hatred. I even think that I don't mind killing him if he is an exorcist.

—!

The priest has a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood, he falls down.

Was he attacked by someone? Who? —An enemy?

"—!"

Sensing an abnormal presence, I created a demonic-sword instantly. —It's a killing intent!

SPARK!

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When I move my body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword who comes to attack me.

This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died front of me. —A priest. Except, this one is giving off a powerful killing intent clearly.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

I know the priest who is giving a disgusting

smile.

A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one we fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels.

...He is showing the same disgusting smile that is ticking me off like before.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today," I said that with an angry tone, but he simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

So he still has his cocky way of talking. Seriously, he really does get on my nerves. I already hate him for being a priest.

When I try to make a demonic-sword in my left hand, the long sword he is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

That light! That aura! That glow!

How can I forget!

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

Yes, the sword he has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack POV  
**  
Jack's Room

"Holy-sword Project?"

Rias nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Rias and I returned to my place after we finished our club activities. Saphira was currently out hunting so she wasn't here. Despite the food that Rias and Asia make she still likes to occasionally go hunting. Rias and Asia came into my room, and Rias had started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Holy-sword… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

It was my question. I made a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one I possess in my left arm. So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus was also a "Longinus"… I was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about.

I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Rias shook her head at my question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Rias's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world," Rias said it with sad eyes.

Rias is a devil. But she is very kind. Rias told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Rias was a kind woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. There are also kind people among the devils! And that is my pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Rias wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards, it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When I was killed by that fallen angel, I also held a grudge against her. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Rias made a big sigh.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

I handed the photo to Rias. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. I think it is somehow related… Rias's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Jack is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

That's what my mom told me. I asked her once.

"Except when I was a kid, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighbourhood."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in your area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Rias started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Rias thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal."

After saying that, Rias started to strip her clothes!

"Rias! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?"

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Jack."

"No, no, no! Not that! I mean, why are you taking them off in my room!?"

I was eagerly looking at Rias's body while I was panicking. Ngggggggg! No matter how many times I look at them, she has an amazing body! Her boobs bounced after she took her bra off!

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you again."

Rias answered me as if it was the obvious answer!

My nose started to drip lots of blood.

Ooooooooh! For a girl to say that she wants to sleep with me!

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Jack!"

"Rias! You are being a bad influence on Asia! Please put your clothes on!"

Rias frowned her eyebrows at my words.

"Bad influence? That's a harsh thing to say, Jack. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me a number of times."

This time it was Asia who responded to Rias's words.

"...Slept together a number of times...? No...Jack and Rias...?"

Asia started to shake and get teary eyes because it was a big shock for her. Ho...hold on! What kind of situation is this!?

"Asia, hand over Jack for tonight."

"I don't want to... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Jack as well. I also want to sleep with him!"

Asia! You wanted to sleep with me that much!? I feel a bit complicated but also really happy! Even though she has teary eyes, she seems determined. I can tell from what she's said that she won't back down! Waaaaah! A fight is about to start in my room! Let's not fight! Both of them glared at each other and there were sparks between them... I'm trying to breathe in this awkward situation. It's really hard to breathe here! It truly is!

"Then let's make Jack decide."

Rias then looked at me. Her eyes were telling me "Choose me". I can feel a force coming from her eyes!

"Jack. You will sleep with me, right?"

Asia asked me with sobbing eyes. I felt like surrendering to her because she wasn't acting. The person whom I won't pick will hold a grudge against me. I held my head down because this was the hardest choice I've ever faced.

I got it.

"I'll sleep with both of you"

"Well it is natural for devils due to their lust to want a harem so I'm not surprised," Rias calmly said

" If it means finally sleeping with you I'll do it," Asia exclaimed. Rias was the first to act. She put her arms around me and started kissing me and our tongues wrestled for a moment and I could taste her lips and mouth. Her hand glided down to my pants, unzipping them and began to massage my member making me moan into her mouth. She then took of my shirt and started rubbing herself against my torso moaning my name. Asia came over to us and pulled down my pants and laid me down on my back. She then started to suck my member and I started to moan her name loudly. Rias sat down on my face making me lick her pussy out. Asia continued to lick my member until I came. Rias then switched with Asia and positioned herself over my member sitting down thrusting it into her.

The whole room started to become filled with with moans of pleasure.

I continued to thrust into Rias until we both came and a mixture of our fluids ran onto the bed. The girls got off of me and laid down next to me panting. Asia climb on top of me, unsure if she was ready. Until she grabbed my dick and shoved it up her tight virgin pussy, making her scream. I felt her walls squeezing my large, erect penis and I heard her passionate screams with every thrust.

She began moaning my name and I rammed into her harder. Rias, wanting to feel some pleasure also, sat on my face and I immediately started to eat her out. My tongue swirled around her clit and instantly found her weak spot. I moved my tongue faster and sucked on it, causing increasing intensity.

Within seconds, I heard both of them passionately scream my name and I could tell they achieved orgasm. I pulled Asia closer to me and she started licking my cock again. I came all over her face quickly . I then took Asia and laid her down on the floor a little roughly. I lowered myself onto her and slid my dick into her wet vagina. She moaned instantly as I easily reached the back of her. I pounded her hard, it was amusing to see her innocence disappear. "More Jack more..." I slammed into her while Asia licked Rias pussy.

"A-Ahh… J-Jack... ", Asia said with her soft, gentle voice before going back to lick Rias pussy.

"So good," Rias moaned

She gave a deep grunting moan while flaring her head back and arching her back.

With all of these erotic thoughts, I had no problem hitting my peak at the same time Asia and Rias did. 

**Break**

"...Fuuu."

I took a breath after I drank a cup of water in the kitchen.

...After that I calmed the situation down by choosing to "sleep with both of them".

Rias and Asia were still asleep with some of my seed still in their pussies.

It seems like Asia has become erotic because of Rias's influence...

"So which girl are you going to pleasure today master?"

I turned around to see Saphira wearing a white see through nightgown.

"So how much did you hear?"

"Just enough. So when will it be my turn?"

"Umm I don't know"

Saphira then pushed me gently on the floor and got on top of me.

"Jack! Please pick me next! I beg you!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Please I'm a horny dragoness that wants to become addicted to her master's penis! So please pick me!"

"Alright if you insist."

I then capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Let's take this to your room" I said.

Saphira got off me and we soon went into the spare guest room that had become Saphira's room.

Saphira jumped on the bed.

"Make love to me. Take me. Claim me as yours,"Saphira seductively said.

The expression in my eyes were of fiery passion.

The sight made Saphira feel hot and flustered and seconds later, our lips met. The kiss was soft and tender like that of first time lovers. It was slightly awkward at first but both of us liked it and kissed some more, pulling back for breath and grinning stupidly at each other. We kissed and caressed each other, our hands roaming one another's bodies.

We moaned and writhed against each other, arms and legs intertwined in the heat of passion. I stared at the beautiful nude woman before me, marveling at how blessed I was. But soon I got lost in passion as Saphira brought my hands to her breasts and moaned.

I began fondling Saphira's breasts, marveling at how soft and good they felt. I played with Saphira's nipples and kissed them with my lips. Saphira whimpered and fisted my hair, while pressing my mouth to her breasts. I needed no further prodding and began licking and suckling on them like a newborn baby, though this was much more erotic and enjoyable.

Then we rocked back and forth and I felt myself grow hard between my legs. I glanced questioningly at Saphira who nodded nervously.

"Are you sure?" I asked lovingly, stroking Saphira's cheek,"We can always wait."

"We've waited long enough master," Saphira whispered, kissing me soundly on the lips. She hooked her legs around my waist just above my bum and guided my member inside her.

I paused, lost in the wondrous sensations before entering Saphira's most sacred place. Saphira screamed in pain and clawed at my back. I paused, startled, but Saphira sagged and held me tightly to her.

"Continue, but softly," She whispered hoarsely. Though her eyes were misty and her breathing ragged, I continued thrusting. It felt so good to be deep inside my familiar. Saphira whimpered and gasped as we rocked back and forth.

Eventually, the pain seemed to subside. 

"Faster, harder," She urged.

"Are you…" Saphira silenced me with a look and I kissed her forehead before speeding up the pace.

"So good," Saphira moaned.

"Ohhh…oh!" I grunted in agreement as I thrust deep and fast into Saphira's folds, and fondled her breasts. I stroked her cheek and kissed her heatedly.

Saphira threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, scraping her fingernails down my back.

She buried her head in my shoulder. The two of us were covered in glistening sweat and our muscles were tense and rigid.

"I…can't last…much longer…" I warned raggedly.

"Don't hold back master," Saphira whimpered.

I cried out in pleasure as I came, filling Saphira with my essence. Saphira mewled in delight and the we collapsed on the bed, still intertwined.

We gasped for breath, breathing deeply and moaning. "That was so good," I said.

"Was it worth it to take a break from Rias and Asia?" Saphira smirked. "Yes!" I moaned, kissing Saphira hard.

 **Break**

Kitchen

I had gotten dress after having sex with Saphira and was pouring a glass of water when it happened.

[Hey partner. Sorry to bother you.]

…I never expected that you would have started a conversation with me. The being residing in my left arm, the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear", the Welsh Dragon Ddraig.

He suddenly talked to me soon after the Rating Game against the house of Phoenix. And he rented me the power, Balance Breaker, which is the ultimate power of Sacred Gears. Thanks to that I defeated Riser Phoenix and succeeded in destroying Rias's engagement. But that time my left arm turned into that of a dragon, which is the price for using that power. Now my arm is back to normal because of Rias and Akeno's help but if I don't receive the treatment to weaken my dragon power then my arm will revert back to a dragon's arm.

"You didn't even appear since then and didn't even talk back to me when I was calling you!"

[Don't say that. I won't run away this time. Let's talk a bit.]

I sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Hmph. Coming out of nowhere."

[Nah, Don't say that.]

Did the dragon power inside me become full? Is that the reason why this guy is talking to me…

Tomorrow is the day Akeno is going to scatter my powers. Gufufu, I can't wait for tomorrow. That is so erotic… I can't stop myself from drooling.

[Seems like your head is full of things like that.] Ddraig said it while making a sigh.

"Shut up! I'm at that age! …And what did you

want to talk about?"

[I don't mind talking about the opposite sex.]

"…You were listening?"

[Well I am always with you, so I can hear it whether I want to or not.]

Is that so? So you can hear everything. And it's even worse because it seems like he can hear my thoughts as well.

[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your master and friends are the same as well. Especially the love Rias Gremory has towards you is deep… Seems that she likes you a lot.]

"…Yeah. I don't know why but she adores me a lot."

I answered him while blushing. That's right. I am being especially taken care of by Rias. I think she started to adore me even more after I beat Riser. Even in front of the other club members, the other servant devils, she hugs me… sometimes I even get sex … I'm happy but also embarrassed so I don't know what to do.

[You are probably at the age where you should experience that stuff. You should experience that kind of stuff as soon as you can. You won't know when the "white guy" will appear in front of you.]

"…Hey. I wanted to ask you before but what is that "white guy" you always talk about?"

[…The white dragon, Vanishing Dragon.]

Vanishing Dragon? Is it related to Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon?. Then the white dragon is… Ddraig talked to me while I was thinking about it.

[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?]

"Yeah."

[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]

"Why was that?"

[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]

Wow, dragon's are such troublesome creatures. They live how they want to.

[But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and the devil king. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]

Those two are the worst! They are just super troublesome dragons!

"Why were the two fighting that much?"

[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.]

…The groups who are enemies forming an alliance. And the reason for that is a fight between dragons. It seems complicated.

[The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and devil king shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, the devil king, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.]

They seriously are the ultimate and worst dragons.

But I get it now. So those two dragons are…

[In the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]

"And those two dragons are you and the vanishing dragon, huh."

[Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]

Hey hey, you possessed me without my permission, so don't go around looking forward to what's going to happen to my life. But, it might be a good idea to convey my dream to him. I cleared my throat, and roared with my strongest voice:

"Listen up Ddraig! I want to get promoted to a high-class devil and become a Harem-king! My new dream is to form an army of beautiful women and making lots of girls my personal servant devils!"

Ddraig became speechless for a moment and started laughing.

[Hahaha! It's also my first time having a host like you as well. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life.]

"Huh? Am I abnormal? Am I weird?"

[You are weird but not abnormal. Either way you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.]

"…It sounds like an inconvenient power. So am I going to be targeted by a lot of guys?"

[To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be pessimistic. Women would come to you as well.]

"Are you serious!?"

[Yeah, I'm serious. All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all."

"Then there are some people who had…se…sse…sex with a girl!?"

[There was a guy who slept with a different woman every night.]

My predecessors were doing that kind of stuff!?

"Uooooooo… Are you serious… You… No, you sir are an amazing Sacred Gear like that!?" I bowed my head down and spoke to him with respect. I mean I didn't know that this Sacred Gear was an amazing item like that. That information became a light of hope to me.

[…You are suddenly looking at me with respect and are talking to me with respect… It's certainly my first time having a host like you who changes his attitude like that.]

"What are you talking about Ddraig-sensei! I'm not in a position to say rude things to you! Aaaah sensei, I will be under your care from now on!"

[…You seriously are a man who is hard to understand. But certainly it's going to get interesting. Well let us both not get killed by Vanishing Dragon then.]

"Oh yeah. By the way is the "Vanishing Dragon" strong?"

[He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and the four devil kings . It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.]

I get it now. So if I and the guy who possess the "Vanishing Dragon" master how to use our Sacred Gears then we can become that powerful. But to tell the truth I'm not interested in defeating God or the devil king. But it might be awesome to become a devil king and gather girls. I have antagonism against fallen-angels but I don't want to encounter their leaders… But would I end up meeting the "Vanishing Dragon" whether I want to or not? Who is the possessor? It's obvious that it's someone that I don't know. I'm going to live my life to the fullest without getting dragged into the destiny of dragons! I will also improve myself so I don't lose to the "Vanishing Dragon"!

"Ddraig, I will be borrowing your powers!"

[…Supporting to fight huh… Having a partner like this sometimes might be good.]

He seemed like he agreed to it even though he made a sigh. He seems to see me at weird times.

"Ou! Let's work together partner!"

[Yeah, you are right partner.]

Like this me and the emperor of dragons made a promise for our new objective at midnight.

 **Break**

To scatter the powers of a dragon.

That is to nullify it by getting the power taken away by high level devils. There are a couple of methods to do this, but the easiest and the most certain one is to take it out directly from that person. The way I am getting it done is…well, it's certainly stimulating for a lecherous student like me.

The only high level devils who can do that to me are Rias and Akeno. Both of them take turns at taking out my dragon powers.

Today is the day I get my dragon powers taken out, and I am currently in a room on the second floor of the old school building, which is used by Akeno. It used to be a classroom, but now there is a Japanese flooring on the floor, and it looks like a traditional Japanese room.

There are symbols around the room that look like certain casting spells and there are also casting items in the room. I was waiting in the middle of the room with my upper body naked. There's also a magic circle below the place I was sitting. I heard that this was a necessary thing for rituals. There's also a meaning for why I didn't have anything on my upper body, this is required for the ritual. The door opened and someone entered the room. The person who appeared was Akeno with a white cloth on. She had her usual ponytail untied as well.

I always think about it every time I do this ritual, but Akeno with her hair down looks fascinating and attractive! She smiled at me once, and then she quietly sat in front of me very sacredly.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin."

The white cloth that is covering Akeno's body is soaked with water! Her long black hair is also sticking to the cloth and it looks sexy! I can see her skin! If I can see it like this a certain "thing" of mine is going to change…! I mean I can see it! I can see it through the cloth!

Wait, she doesn't have her bra on!?

"My my. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?"

Akeno started to pat herself on her chest on purpose. It's affecting my crotch…

"No, no! You look really great in it!"

I couldn't help myself staring at Akeno's chest. It's just that her see-through clothes are too stimulating for me… Huh? Is it just me or isn't she wearing anything down there as well…? I then looked around her hips… I became speechless. She isn't wearing anything…I think.

She doesn't seem to be shy about it and isn't even trying to hide it! It's more like she is enjoying my reaction!

"Let's start. Jack. Please give me your left-arm."

"Y…yes! I will be in your care!"

The way to scatter the power of a dragon. That is…

"To suck the dragon's energy directly from Jack's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm. If I do this, your arm would temporary revert back to its original state."

Yes. By getting it directly sucked through my body, the ritual is complete. In my case, my problem is solved by Rias and Akeno sucking the dragon's power through my finger.

CHUP…

Making an obscene water sound, Akeno put my index finger into her mouth.

…! …Ku, it's a sensation I can't describe with words. I thought about it many times but it feels so amazing inside a girl's mouth! It feels slippery but warm, and the lips feel so soft… Furthermore, my finger is sucked with "Chu-chu" sounds… This sucking dangerously stimulates me! It feels really amazing! Aaaah!

While sucking my finger, Akeno was making obscene sounds on purpose. It's as if she was enjoying my reaction! As for me, I could only tremble slightly, with my face completely red, letting my body enjoy the pleasure of being sucked. Aaaah, I'm definitely going to save this memory in my head for eternity. Wait! If I think about it I will be receiving this from now on!?

This is the best, indeed! I couldn't have gotten this if my arm didn't change into that of a dragon! Ddraig! Right now I am experiencing the best moment in my life! It was an erotic situation like that but I could feel the wave of power within my left arm gathering at my finger tip and disappearing. And the weight I felt in my left hand was disappearing as well. My left arm was getting relaxed. It felt like the presence of Ddraig was fading.

Then was I right about the fact that if my dragon's power becomes dense then Ddraig's conscious also becomes dense? When I was thinking about that…

LICK.

"Uheee."

I accidentally slipped my voice. That's because Akeno suddenly licked my finger! She started to swirl around my finger with the tip of her tongue! Wai…wait Akeno! When I looked, Akeno had a naughty face and it looked like the sadist personality of hers got turned on. My finger that came out of her mouth had a thread of Akeno's saliva. Uheee! It's too erotic!

"My my. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service."

"Se...service?"

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my junior."

Akeno started to suck my finger again and put her body closer towards me. Eeeeeeeeh!? A…Akeno!? Wait a second! What's going on!? By ignoring my confused reaction, she put a smile on and hugged me! I can smell the nice smell of her silky black hair! No, I can smell a fragrance from Akeno's body that insanely shakes my manhood! Since I had nothing on my upper body and Akeno was wearing a really thin cloth, I could feel her body directly! It felt cold because her cloth was wet, but I could feel the warmth from her body temperature! And her body temperature felt so erotic that my head was about to go crazy! A…Akeno's body is so soft! I can feel the sensation of her boobs just through the cloth!

BUHAA!

There was blood coming out of my nose! Of course! Even I have a dozen of liters of blood coming out, it still won't stop! Akeno whispered into my ears while I was stiff like a rock.

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Jack."

"M…me?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phoenix last time. I saw you standing up no matter how many times you were beaten down from the infirmary room."

Aaaah, if I remember correctly Akeno retired during the match and she was sent to the infirmary room.

"And you came to the engagement party to save Rias. You even defeated Phoenix who is said to be immortal. Even I will be aroused if I see a man

fighting wonderfully like that." "A…aroused?"

Akeno looked directly at me and chuckled.

" Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?" Is this love!? Huh, and I am being bullied!? There's sexual bullying like this!? The world is big indeed!

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Jack."

…Sin? Me? I will receive any kind of punishment so please let me continue this situation! Huh? Did Akeno call Rias "Rias"? Do they call each other by their names when they are alone? Akeno and Rias seems to know each other longer than the rest of the club members.

Then Akeno put her arms around my neck! And she purposely exposed her body! I could see the peach coloured nipple on her right boob! I could see it clearly! She was even exposing most of her legs!

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

"A…affair!?"

Affair against whom!? But the word affair really turns me on!

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Rias and Asia. Exciting, isn't it?

A secret between us."

My nosebleed didn't seem to stop; it continued to flow out of my nose.

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

Pl…please stop… To say those finishing blows continuously at me… Huh. "About a good time"…? Does that mean…

"Akeno, are you perhaps…?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Your more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

Suddenly the door opened. When I looked in that direction… Rias was there staring with angry eyes.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?"

Rias approached us with an unpleasant voice… Oh crap…She's angry…

"Ufufu. I was just scattering the power of the dragon."

Akeno answered unconcernedly. She had her smile on.

"…Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"My my. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

"…"

"…"

They weren't glaring at each other but Rias and Akeno were looking at each other in the eyes. Somehow I could feel the intensity. U..uuummm. I don't know how to describe this situation. I put my shirt on quickly and tried not to get close to them.

Then Rias glared at me and pinched my cheek. Ouch!

"Jack. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno in the way that you wanted?"

"Wo…wwon. I…"

I couldn't speak properly because I had my cheeks pinched. But making up an excuse didn't seem manly so I stopped saying anything. Even I was getting into the flow; I was looking forward to it.

"Then do whatever you want!"

Rias made an angry face and left the room.

BANG!

Even the way she closed the door was violent. Sob… I was yelled at by Rias. Why? Is it because I was about to do something naughty with Akeno?

Akeno whispered to me when I was confused.

"Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Jack. It seems like you are making progress in your relationship."

What do you mean? Hmmmmm. I don't understand what she means by progress. Did she think that I would be taken by Akeno? I'm Rias's servant so there is no way that I will be Akeno's servant… But I thought that Rias looked cute when she made an angry face like Asia.

 **Break**

Asia and I were on our way home after we finished school and club activities. Usually Rias would be with us, but today she wasn't. It seems like the incident with Akeno was the cause.

"Rias aren't you going home?"

"I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

I asked her at the club room, but not only did she not look at my eyes, she didn't even face me.

There were thorns in her words. Sob…does Rias hate me now? I'm sad… Do dogs who are scolded by their masters feel like this as well? It's so lonely and…so sad…

"Isn't Rias going home with us? "

"Hm? Yeah… It seems like I made Rias angry…"

"…Did you do something?"

Asia asked me with a worried face, but I couldn't tell her about the incident with Akeno here. It would get even more complicated.

"No, but it's my fault. I will apologise to her afterwards. Asia, you don't have to worry about it."

"…I understand. But it might be my fault. Lately I have been talking back to Rias…"

Asia said it with an apologetic voice. Asia does look at Rias as a rival but I don't think that's the case. The cause is definitely the thing with me and Akeno…

"It's okay. I don't think she is mad at you, Asia. It's my fault."

I thought that Rias was okay with me getting a harem. She didn't even say anything when I said that I was aiming to become a Harem-king.

Weird. Rias is a bit weird lately. Or is it that she has the desire to keep her servants only to herself? Is it the same as people who gets disturbed when their pets are tamed by another person? Even if I am adored by Rias, I still am just a servant to her. If I am getting troubled by just one girl like this, then my dream of becoming a Harem-king is far away! Shit! Is the reason why I wasn't popular with girls related!? A maiden's heart! It's so complicated! If I don't understand this, then I will never win against the good looking guys! I was thinking like this till we reached my house. When I tried to open the front door, I felt something bad.

SHIVER…

What is this? It felt like there was a signal within my body forewarning me of danger. I had felt a similar feeling like this before. If I remember, it was the time when I met Asia for the first time and took her to the Church. When I saw the Church, my body trembled.

GRIP.

Asia grabbed my hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia also felt something unpleasant.

Then this is the feeling that can only be felt by devils. There are two femine figures in white robes at my door. I couldn't get rid of my uneasiness. Of course. Because there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut coloured hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes.

Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way they behaved even I could tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe.

Are they related to the Church? An exorcist? That's bad? I can't fight in a place like this.

"Hello, Jackson Darby."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at me. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. That's it. I can feel foreboding danger from that weapon. I can feel something very unpleasant from it with my skin. It's probably something to destroy us devils.

"Nice to meet you."

I greeted her with a fake smile. But her eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me Irina Shidou we used to play together"

…Huh? The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. No, no. I don't remember you. She gave a photo to me because I looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword and pointed at the boy who I was friends with when I was small.

But it's not mine. Somehow she has a copy.

"See that's me. Irina Shidou."

…Excuse me? This girl…is the boy who lived in the neighbourhood when I was small and the one I often played with? Eeeeeeeeh!? The boy in the picture! It was a girl!? It wasn't a boy!?

"Long time no see, Jack. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something.

Yes, she had realised my identity.

 **Break**

"I'm glad that both of you are safe."

Asia and I were hugged by Rias.

Irina and the other girl had left after talking for 30 minutes inside my apartment . She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child before she moved to Jasper, Nevada. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work. But no matter how I think about it, her parents are related to the Church.

Asia and I tried not to get too involved with them. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church. I forced her to do something and made her wait in her room. I was prepared to fight if anything were to happen… But I'm glad nothing happened.

After that Rias returned home. Like us, she came home with a pale face. After she confirmed mine and Asia's safety, she suddenly hugged us.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence."

"Both Jack and I are safe, Rias."

Rias hugged me and Asia even tighter and held us like valuable things.

"Aaah, Jack. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Souna and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

Rias came home late because she had a talk with the student council president. When she got close to my house, she realised the abnormal presence and came rushing here. Rias confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of a strong holy power. It seemed like her heart was beating fast.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils.]

I remembered what Ddraig had told me last night. I think it's the truth as well. Rias gave a sigh of relief and shed a tear after confirming our safety. She must have been extremely worried about us. It was after she had a little rumble with Asia and after she had got mad at me. Both of us thought that we made Rias mad. Rias seemed like she was worried about it.

"Rias. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Rias would take Jack away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…"

Asia apologised. Rias smiled and patted Asia's head.

"It's okay."

Rias then hugged us with love. Aaah, I can feel Rias's love.

Asia separated me from Rias. Nggggh, it was a good chance. Rias made a sigh and continued talking after the three of us had calmed down.

"According to Souna, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?"

Rias nodded at my question. This was shocking. The devils and Christians are enemies. And the negotiation came from them, huh.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed."

Rias's eyes became sharp and she had a serious face. It certainly was scary… Even that shit priest Freed who sided with the fallen-angel detests us. If it's a true believer of God, then the way they look at us is even worse. Something was going to happen.

Even I, who was new to this "world" could feel that.

 **Break**

The next day after school.

We, the members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias with Akeno and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something.

Our instincts as devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Rias and Akeno were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment.

They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Irina Shidou.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

"Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?"

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

The one who answered my doubt Rias.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina Shidou nodded at Rias's request.

"Jack. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago," Irina said while looking at me.

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

[CHILLS].

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy-sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them." Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church," She said with pride.

I could feel fear due to that

Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

" Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here," Irina Shidou said confidently.

She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to us. But for two of the legendary holy-swords to be here! Wow! Isn't this a serious situation!? Then I realised the presence coming from near me.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that I had never seen before. That's right… Kiba holds a grudge against Excalibur. I hadn't even dreamed that I would witness an Excalibur in a place like this.

Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. And now it was right here in front of him. He must have been going crazy. Calm down. Don't go jumping at them Kiba.

Rias is talking professionally with the enemy. If you jump in now, then it would all be in vain! The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excaliburs.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from our master. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes—I think her name was Xenovia—continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Hey, hey. So the holy-swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh? Rias also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori,Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Rias also smirked at the name. Wait, the leader of the fallen-angels!? Not only do we have the Excalibur, but also the leader of the fallen-angels?

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed," Xenovia said.

Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…?

Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high-class devil who is in charge of this territory?

But what the two women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Rias's eyes. She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Rias's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the devil king, by our boss," Xenovia said casually without caring about Rias's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a devil king, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our devil king!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides.

But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a devil king."

After hearing Xenovia, Rias softened her expression and took a breath.

They had been talking about complicated stuff that I couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Rias's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Rias said it with an amazed voice. But Irina Shidou and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

What determination! Was this their beliefs? Pretty amazing. Something that I didn't understand at all.

These guys wanted to die for God that badly?

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Irina Shidou and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina Shidou also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Jackson Darby's apartment I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this," Xenovia said.

Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch".

That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God," Irina Shidou said with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

…I couldn't stop something within me from burning. Xenovia approached Asia. I stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her," I said clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Th…this bitch!? I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning," Xenovia said as if it was an obvious thing.

What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fuckin is!"

I couldn't stop myself from saying what I held within me. I always... I always wanted to say this to those who are related to God.

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at my provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Jack, sto…"

Rias tried to calm me, but Kiba stood in front of me.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm a sword user. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room. 

**Break**

Hmmmm. So how did it turn out like this?

I was standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Irina Shidou and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked…erotic… You could see the curves of their bodies. Ummmm, both of them have nice curves and tight hips! Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Irina Shidou had also turned into the shape of a katana.

I will explain how it turned out like this. While I was arguing with the two holy-sword wielders, Kiba came in and it got worse. Rias also seemed troubled about keeping the situation under control because it was us, her servants who had started the fight. Then Xenovia made a suggestion.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called knight."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. She also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood our position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it was not a fight for life. The location was the place we practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno put up a barrier for us. With this we could fight a bit more recklessly. And I was also participating in the battle… Why? Is this the battle for the extra time after the quarrel? That's absurd… I was certainly pissed because they were talking shit about Asia.

But I never thought that it would turn into a battle like this. I was actually going to stop when Rias came in to stop me… It turned out like this because Kiba came into the argument…

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-

swords!"

Rias's warning reached me.

"Yes!"

I replied to her, but I was trembling because I remembered the video "The threat of the holy-swords collection" that we watched before the battle. It seemed like a record of battles between a person wielding a holy-sword and a high-class devil. The devil that was cut by the holy-sword had smoke coming out of the wounds made by the holy-sword. Just like the word means, it actually vanished. A devil would be eliminated if they were cut by a holy-sword. Their body will vanish. Scary. It's really scary! I really don't want to be cut by it! Kiba on the other hand had activated his Sacred gear and there were several demonic-swords around him.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ddraig had said something similar as well. Lots of things will gather, being attracted to the power of a dragon. So this happened because of me…and Ddraig? No, it can't be…

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her.

I seriously hope they remember that killing is prohibited.

"Jackson Darby ."

The one standing in front of me was Irina Shidou.

The girl with a chestnut coloured hair. I thought she was a guy when I was little, but no matter how much I looked at her now she is a girl. I barely remember the time when I played with her. More like she's a beauty. She has a nice body, so she's my type.

"When I met my childhood friend that I haven't seen for so long, and I found out that he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

She seemed really depressed. Well, even I never thought that I would turn into a devil. But I'm enjoying my life.

"Ummmm Irina Shidou … Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

It was my opinion. There were things I wanted to say to the people from the church regarding Asia.

There was a part of me that felt relieved saying it today. Well, if they said anything bad about Asia again then I would fight them. I don't take other people talking ill about my family. But Irina looked at me with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Jackson Darby. No, I will call you Jack since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Jack! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at me. Huh!? Huuuuh!? Th…this girl kept on saying something hard to understand! Oooh! Her eyes were sparkling like a star! Did she get drunk with her beliefs? Was she enjoying this situation? Wow! This is a type of girl you should never get involved with!?

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on my left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased my power. My Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something. I just have to activate my Sacred Gear beforehand. If she did something before that then I couldn't have done a thing. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Jack!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Jack!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards me. Dangerous! She came slashing at me seriously! If I get cut by that, a devil like me would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad. Seriously bad!

"I'm not done yet!"

I was increasing my power while evading her katana.

[Boost!]

The power went through my body. Now my power was doubled again. But it seemed like I was still lacking power to fight her! How much should I boost? Shit! I don't have much experience and it's my first time fighting against a holy-sword! I will just keep on evading, and attack after I've boosted my power as much as I can!

Irina made a suspicious face.

"What are you thinking?"

Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at me with scornful eyes!

"I'm sorry."

I don't know why but Kiba apologised to her. There's no need for you to apologise you dipshit! Why am I the only one being treated like this? Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it.

He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze!

"Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But

Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy-sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth.

…! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the practice grounds. A crater!? There was a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit!? Just with one slash of the sword!? When Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

…"Excalibur Destruction". So the destructive power was on a different level! Even if it wasn't Kiba's demonic sword, it would get shattered! Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them! A single sword is that strong you know. I think breaking it would be hard even for Kiba. Seriously, I was getting sick of this world because there are so many people stronger than us.

[Boost!]

The third boost!

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me! Fast! She closed our distance instantly! Even if she wasn't as fast as Kiba, she was definitely faster than me! What should I do? Should I stop my boost here and start attacking? Even if she doesn't have the intent to kill me, I will just keep on losing my stamina just by evading her attacks! I at least have the power to react to my opponent's movement! But I'm still not sure if it's enough to defeat her! I can't activate my Sacred Gear for the second time! Because she won't give me any time for it! I should be vigilant of that Excalibur, and attack her who is a normal human! Even if her weapon is deadly, she herself isn't! It might be a bad way of thinking, but I have to bet on this!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

HEARTBEAT!

There was power surging throughout my body. It was my fourth boost, but I could probably take her on with this! I haven't gone through the training of hell and battles against Phoenix for nothing!. I went towards Irina while having enough magic power to take her on.

Irina avoided my tackle. She's fast! But I'm not giving up! I'm going to live strong!

"It's not over yet!"

I started to keep up with Irina's movement. Right! No left! I could somehow see where she would escape.

"Jack is moving much better than usual," Akeno comments.

And finally I moved to the part where Irina escaped to!

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Now it's time to try something new.

I pulled out one of my golden keys. Since it's Wednesday I decided to use the one spirit I probably wouldn't get to use the most.

"Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius"

"What you have a celestial spirit?!" Irina said shocked.

" Actually he has two," Aquarius said.

"Aquarius attack her" I ordered.

"Very well" Aquarius then swung her urn creating a huge pillar of water.

But Irina ducked and the water pillar hit Koneko tearing of her clothes. Koneko fell to the ground but quickly got up

"Koneko I'm sorry."

"You're about to be."

I received a heavy blow to my stomach and my body felt weird. Uwaaaaa! My body was flying! When I violently landed on the ground, I continued to roll on the ground… Cough! It's a critical damage… I'm so hurt that I can't get up.

I notice a golden glow and saw Aquarius leave.

POKE POKE.

Irina poked me.

"Jack, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for summoning a celestial spirit for this fight. With this you should have learned that you have to fight your own battles. Okay?"

" I'll fight however I want and for the record I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty. With that said let's continue," I said after I got off from the ground.

"That's the spirit."

Irina held the grip of her holy-sword and came rushing towards me. I lowered myself so I could kick Irina to make her fall from below as she was slashing towards me. Irina noticed it and did a small jump. I kicked the ground so I could get up fast! Here's my uppercut!

SWING!

My uppercut missed Irina's chin. Irina made sharp eyes. She swung her katana to the side, but I avoided it by jumping backwards. Irina looked at me with a shocked face.

"…I'm sorry. Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements."

Irina made a serious face. Oh, can I win this?

That's what I thought, but… I fell down onto the ground… What the… I felt power leaving out of my body. I can still move while enduring certain pains. But this was different. I seriously have no strength left… Shit…what's happening…

When I looked at my stomach, there was smoke emitting from it! Is this the damage caused by the holy-sword!? When on earth!? Did I get cut from the attack just now!? It just grazed me and I turn out like this…

"It's the damage caused by the holy-sword. Devils and fallen-angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the holy-sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical."

It was just a graze! Does it take that much power from me that I get down on my knees!?

[Reset!]

The time for the Boosted Gear activation was finished. I also lost the boosted power within my body. My power returned to normal. How could this be!

"If you had another boost, then you could have definitely evaded that attack. We could have had a proper match. You lost because you used your Sacred Gear while not knowing the power difference between yourself and your opponent. A simple mistake can become critical in a serious fight."

…Damn it. It was no use. My body couldn't move at all… I lost? Did I make a fool of myself in front of Rias and Asia? Miserable!

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy-sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

" I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at me.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

…What did she just say?

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Jack. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Irina Shidou held her cross and winked at me. She then left the scene. Rias closed her eyes. I'm sure that she didn't feel good. Kiba and I were ultimately defeated. 

**Break**

"Are you okay?"

Asia put her hand on my stomach and healed my wound with her Sacred Gear. Asia was wearing the spare uniform she had in the old school building. She was wearing it because I blew her clothes away earlier. The warm green coloured light that was made from her hand surrounded me and healed my wound.

"I showed you an uncool side of me, Asia," I said to Asia while laughing.

But Asia shook her head.

"I'm glad that your wound was minimal after getting hit by a holy-sword. I was really scared thinking Jack might have vanished."

I'm making this girl worry a lot.

"…You might have won if you did another boost with the Sacred Gear, "Koneko said while massaging my shoulders.

Koneko was wearing a spare uniform. But it was the first time Koneko said something like that to me! I was a bit moved!

"…Not knowing it means you lack practice and real battle experience."

Aaau! You sure hit the spot! I'm sorry for being a lecher!

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Rias's voice. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Rias. What the? Is Kiba going somewhere?

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. Also I will be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

I couldn't look at Rias's sad face. At the same time I made up my determination. 

**Break**

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

The next day off.

I called Saji, in front of the train station. Saji seemed listless. I somehow managed to get in contact with Saji thanks to Rias.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

The one who was holding onto my shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko. I met her by coincidence when I was on my way to meet Saji in front of the train station.

I tried to run away, but I was caught easily. I'm inferior in terms of physical build against her like always. Well it couldn't be helped. She didn't seem to like the fact that I tried to run away after I saw her face.

So she was not leaving in terms of observation. I think she's holding a grudge against me because I stripped her naked by accident when she got hit by an attack from Aquarius that was meant for Irina a few days ago.

The reason why I called Saji. That is… I coughed once, and told both of them.

"I'm going to ask Irina Shidou and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Not only Saji, but Koneko also became really shocked that they had circle eyes. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack POV**

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away.

Koneko held onto him and didn't let him go. When

I suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko thought about it and agreed.

[I will help as well. It's about Yuuto, right?]

As expected of Koneko! Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. And Koneko caught him.

"Darby! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help you! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Sona!"

"Sona must be really scary."

"Your master, Rias, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Sona!? She's strict AND strict! Besides don't you have a dragon as a familiar that can help you."

" Saphira is still out hunting and won't be back for awhile. Although I will have her help us I still would like as much help as I can get. Now let's go find the holy sword users Irina Shidou and Xenovia."

After I made up my mind, I went looking for Irina Shidou and Xenovia inside the town with Koneko and Saji.

"Hey Koneko. You know that Kiba is a victim of the

"Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko nodded at my question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?"

That's right. I nodded my head with a smile. If that

happened, then Kiba would accomplish his revenge and everything would be okay. Then he would continue doing the Devils' job with us with a smile. That's what I thought.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

It was just like Koneko said. To tell you the truth, the possibility of it happening wasn't that high. And also…

"…It's a secret from Rias and the other members."

Yeah. It was just like she said. We couldn't let this to be known by Rias and Akeno. Rias would definitely disapprove.

[Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels.]

That's what she would say. She is a high-class Devil after all, so she would be strict about this stuff. When I went to rescue Asia, she was against it. I also had to keep it a secret from Asia. She's the type who can't hide things. She'd be bad at lying as well.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. I would have to do something even if I had to risk my life. Uoooo. I might die then…

"That's why you can leave, Koneko. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Sona If I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

Now now. Don't cry and stick with me. You can run away if it gets dangerous.

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

You are right. But there aren't any other male Devils that I can talk to. I'm depending on you, Saji.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade," Koneko said to me with eyes filled with strength.

No matter what she says, she's always burning inside. She was also in high spirits in the match against Phoenix. I think her feelings towards comrades are very strong.

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

We found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road.

They were standing out so it was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People were walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like

this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them.

The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. I went towards both of them even though I was getting a headache. Seriously. They didn't seem like the girls I had an argument with in the clubroom just a few days ago.

 **Break**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

When they saw us earlier, they looked at us with hungry eyes.

"Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

When I asked them, they said "okay" straight away.

[We sold our souls to the Devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

They were saying something like that while we were on our way here. I was worried about my money but Koneko said she would also pay. It's not manly if I make a girl pay! Especially since she is my junior! That's what I wanted to say, but after seeing these two eating I would be in deep shit if we didn't pay together. Th…this is also for the club. It's for our group.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding down my emotions. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. These two look like beautiful girls if you look at them normally.

Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

I never thought she would get right to it. Well, it didn't look like we met them by coincidence.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before." Both of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They were also looking at each other.

GULP.

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. Wow, it's scary. Scary! If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen-Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excaliburs are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

…I just opened my mouth because I didn't expect that she would give us permission like that.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Jack, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?" "I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at me. Dragon… She was talking about me. The being that is residing in my left arm….

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a devil king correct? If you gain a power to that of a devil king , then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting," Xenovia said joyfully.

"Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. Oh! It's okay then? Are you serious? But for me to increase my power to that of a devil king, I have to increase my ability even further. But if I transfer my power that I boosted to the max to Kiba, he can be equal to or surpass Excalibur. I'm sure the possibility is really high.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

I got my phone out and called Kiba. "…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]

When I said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Hey, hey. Let's not fight before the co-operation strategy.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God.

Even Irina didn't know how to respond.

Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

Balba. So that's the name of Kiba's enemy.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

[!]

Everyone became surprised.

Obviously! I never thought that Kiba would have been involved before us! So why was he quiet about it the whole time? I'm sure that he had something in his mind.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well.

He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!? Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mythical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Aaah. So you guys also have had problems with him. I understand that feeling.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time," Xenovia said with hatred.

Freed sure is hated by alot of people. Well obviously.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Jack's number from your familiar."

"Are you serious!? Saphira!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She gave away her masters number without my permission.

[Why don't you call him? It wouldn't hurt to ask for help.]

She probably gave her my number like that because we are childhood friends and figured we could help each other out.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, red dragon emperor ."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Jack! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Jack who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked me while giving me a wink. Is it alright for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

It somehow went smoothly. I thought it was a reckless plan, but it was easier than I thought. I felt chills when I thought that I might have gotten cut down by the Excaliburs if I'd failed in the negotiation. It could have been the trigger for the war between the Devils and people from God's side… That was quite a bold move for me.

"…Jack. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked me quietly. He was certainly wondering why I was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Rias. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Rias would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Rias as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Ummm, he's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko spoke.

"…Yuuto. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

Koneko's appeal. Even if she wasn't saying it to me I felt my heartbeat go up. Aaah, I definitely can't betray our group. Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Jack, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Oh! Kiba was eager to do this as well now! Koneko smiled because she felt relieved.

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

I was all pumped! Okay! We are going to go like this! I think we can do it if it's me, Kiba and Koneko! No, we can do it! Wait for us Excalibur, Freed! But there was one guy who wasn't that

eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?" Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute.

There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told us his story. We listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba who managed to escape, met Rias who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

…What an intense past he had. Asia also had a sad past. But Kiba had been going through a life that was so hard to imagine… To tell the truth, I can't understand the pain Kiba went through. But I think it's hard to live on, just for revenge. Rias said that she made him her servant so he could use his talents on something besides defeating holy-swords.

"Uuuuuuu…"

We were listening to Kiba's past with serious faces, but we heard someone crying. It was Saji. He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose… Saji took Kiba's hand and said,

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur! To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from President Sona! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias who saved you!"

What he was saying was weird…but he was also like me, he was full of passion! More like he was a good guy. Yeah, he wasn't a bad guy. I felt bad dragging him into this, but it seemed like it was alright after all.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Sona pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

…After hearing Saji's confession, there was something inside me that was coming out.

I took Saji's hand and said it straight at him,

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to please Rias!"

"…!"

DROP.

After a pause more tear drops were flowing out of Saji's eyes.

"Darby! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is."

"Saji you can do it."

Saji started to cry like a man after hearing my strong words.

"Saji! We may be useless "Pawn"s if we are just by ourselves. But it's different if it's the two of us. We can fly if it's the two of us! We can fight if it's the two of us! We can do it if it's the two of us! We can make them pregnant and marry them if it's the two of us!"

"Yeah. Yes!"

Nothing is impossible if it's two guys who fell in love with their master's oppai! We took each other's hand and nodded. Comrade. War buddy. Even if I use many words, I can't explain the relationship between us. At that time Saji and I felt something with our spirits and we connected with each other.

"…Ahaha."

"…You are the worst."

Kiba and Koneko who were next to us sighed. If I'd looked around, everyone in the restaurant would be looking at us with weird eyes. Well don't mind them. Like this the "Excalibur destroying squad" was formed.

 **Break**

A few days later...

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the five of us; me, Kiba, Koneko Saji, and Saphira who I order to help us search for the Excalibur. Our opponent was that shit priest Freed who worked under the Fallen-Angels.

Apparently, he was hunting down priests sent by the Church. So we wandered around the town dressed in priest's' outfits but still couldn't find him. Well my true feeling was that I didn't want to ever see him again. We were wearing the priest outfit that Xenovia gave us that kept our magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Where was that shit priest hiding?

I wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur At this rate, we would get caught by Rias and get into deep shit. I even asked Saphira to fly around at night for a bird's eye view but still like Saphira have an ability that allows them to adjust their eyes to zoom in at far away distances from them . The ability is sorta of like binoculars or a camera. It's also apparently one of the reasons why dragons are skilled hunters.

Unfortunately Rias has started etting suspicious of us… I'm sorry Rias for doing something like this without telling you. I will apologise to you a lot afterwards. I will work hard as well. That's why please let us do this. Like that I was apologising to her within my heart.

 **Break**

After school on the same day.

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Rias and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council. Saphira was still flying around trying to see if she could find that crazy priest. She said she would do a quick sweep of the area and then return. Hopefully she won't get careless and be seen by anyone. Although considering how high up she is when she flies I doubt anyone will see. One of the perks of that binocular like ability dragons have.

"No progress today as well," Saji said as if he lost interest.

Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Our first meeting was the worst, but it seems like we can get along. He's perverted at the same level as me. You can say that he's the Sitri group's version of me. I was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of us stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto."

Koneko also seemed like she felt something.

HEART BEAT.

That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent? Was it aimed at us?

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Jack? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it alright to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. Koneko also took off her sister's outfit.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined my support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area.

But…

KACHIN!

The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare!

That was bad! Kiba was going to get killed! Then I felt something weird… Huh? Am I being lifted up? I looked down timidly, and it was Koneko. Koneko was lifting me up!

"…Jack . Please help Yuuto."

THROW.

I got thrown with a lot of power! I got thrown up

into the air with super-human strength! Uwaaah!

"Koneko, I'm not an object! You can't throw me!"

"Calm down."

"Uooooooooo! Koneko!"

I got closer to Kiba as I screamed. Shit! It can't be helped then!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Jack!"

I activated my Sacred Gear as I approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the "Knight" with speed!

Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic-sword! There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy-sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

PULL.

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like

it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear

"Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy-sword! Now I don't feel like fighting against Saji…

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon-type? That lizard is a Dragon!? I don't understand it, but that's a nice Sacred Gear!

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and President Sona! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here.

But Kiba put on a complicated expression.

I knew the reason. He was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you," Freed said with a disgusting smile.

Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that. Nggggg.

This crazy priest is such a nuisance!

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Balba!? Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the "Holy Sword Project"…

Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man Balba! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Howrah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Jack.

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well. Ooooh! The partner's of our co-operation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old-man! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Koneko and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Jack. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Rias and Sona were standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

 **Break**

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

Rias didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

After the incident with Freed, Rias and Sona took the three of us, Saji, Koneko and me, to the nearby park after Saphira returned. Once Saphira was filled in on what happened she was simply told to go home by Rias which she reluctantly we were forced to into a formal sitting position in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry President …"

Sona was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous.

He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

You are absolutely right. Rias then looked at Koneko.

"Koneko."

"Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto to go away…"

Koneko told her true feelings. Rias looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko and I nodded our heads at the same time. We understood that very well. No, we didn't know how serious it was. I was acting while thinking that there was a bit of danger involved.

So the scale of this case that Rias imagined and the one I imagined are different.

Seems like I was taking it too lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"…I'm sorry."

Koneko and I bowed our heads. I didn't think she would forgive us with this, but I had to. I'm truly sorry Rias.

[SLAP!] [SLAP!]

When I looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji was there getting his butt spanked! Oooou, Saji! What a sad view!

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

[SLAP!] [SLAP!]

Sona was covering her hand with demonic-power. He was getting spanked with that hand! It seemed quite painful! Man, getting that when you are a high school student must be truly painful!

"Hey Jack. Don't look away."

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko and I replied to Rias's words.

HUG.

Rias pulled us to her and hugged us. I could feel Rias's warmth.

"…You two really are stupid. Making me worry so much…"

Rias said with a gentle voice while she patted me and Koneko's head.

Rias… I'm sorry. To make you worry about us… Aaaah, I can feel her kindness. I'm glad I'm her servant. To have a kind master like her.

"Uwaaaaaaan! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

[SLAP!] [SLAP!]

It looks like Saji's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon. Looks like making Sona pregnant and marrying her is really far away.

"Now Jack. Show me your bottom."

"…Huh? But Rias didn't you forgive me…?"

Rias smiled with her hand covered with a crimson coloured aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

 **Break**

By the time Rias and I arrived home, the sun was setting, it was almost night time.

We parted ways with Koneko along our way home. She was apologising to Rias until she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it. Same as me. Also Kiba… He followed those guys but he should be safe, right? …And most of all, my ass hurts. I felt the love Rias has towards her servants with my own butt.

"We are back!"

When Rias and I took our shoes off and were about to walk the hallway, Saphira showed her face from the kitchen. She then waved her hands at us telling us to come silently. Saphira you have a lecherous face. Rias and I looked at each other and went towards the kitchen.

"Come here, Asia."

"Hauu!"

Asia leaped forward as if she was pushed by Saphira. Asia was wearing an apron. That's what I thought but it was different. I think her skin was exposed more than it should have been… N…no, this is…!? "…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…"

Asia said with a red face.

She had started to become an erotic girl because of Rias's influence already. Who on earth told her something like this?

"Asia… Who told you this?"

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…"

She's not wearing underwear… Asia told me something I didn't even ask for. She was definitely becoming an erotic airhead girl! Certainly I thought

I could see her important part if I looked carefully…

"So it's her! That perverted glasses woman!"

That damn Kiryuu! So she's the main culprit behind all this! …I felt a bit pathetic because there was a part of me saying "Good job mastermind!"

But I should warn her. Shit! That Kiryuu! Her plan as a mastermind definitely shows results! She did a good job!

" She looks cute in it doesn't she? I'm definitely supporting these things."

"Saphira!? What do you mean by that!?"

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that," Rias said with a regretful voice. "Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!" Rias smirked and Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes. What is going on in here…?

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move."

Rias turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Wait Rias! I will also help!"

Saphira went after Rias. Hey! What are you two doing!?

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the

situation…"

I put my hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Asia. Yeah, it looks good on you. I will just say that for now. Thank you. Thank you very much."

I thanked her a couple of times. Asia looked shy as well. Hmmmm, it's only the two of us, so I should say what I wanted to now.

"Asia."

"Y…yes."

"Even if those guys from the Church come, I will protect you. I will drive away anything that scares you."

I told Asia my feelings. I won't forgive anyone who points their fangs at Asia. I don't want to lose this child ever again… Asia hugged me silently. Uooooo, she was hugging me while not having anything under the apron.

"…Jack. I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God."

"Something important?"

"Jack. Rias. Everyone in the club. My classmates. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore," Asia said in my arms with a small trembling voice.

She was always alone. God didn't help her. Others didn't help her. I will not let Asia be alone. I will never let her be alone again!

"Asia, you aren't alone. I will never let you be alone! We will be with you. Hahaha. It might not be good, but I will always be with you. That's why you can't cry. So smile. A smile suits you the best!"

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with you. …"

Asia put her face in my chest with a sweet voice. So I also hugged her and…

"…!"

My hand stopped. Asia's back was fully exposed…! Of course. She's only wearing an apron to cover the front, so she had nothing to hide her back. Asia, your pretty bottom is exposed! Haaa… Asia's white skin looks so silky. I wanted to grind her skin once, my hands were moving towards her butt…

"I got kicked out. Rias got embarrassed… Ah…my my"

Saphira returned wearing a white apron with nothing underneath just like Asia .

She looked at me and Asia with a smirk.

"Saphira!"

"Oh my. Looks like I got in your way. It's okay you know? The kitchen is also a battlefield."

Uwaaaaaaaah! I couldn't stay here any longer so I got away from Asia and left the scene! I never expected to feel so…! Feel so…! Embarrassed being caught by my familiar in a scene like that!

"Jack! I have also worn it!"

I heard Rias voice, so I turned around to see

Rias wearing the same apron she wore on the night we lost our virginities !

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with this."

"Y…yes."

Both of them stood in the kitchen… But it was basically nude from behind.

Saphira then put a bowl filled with Italian wedding soup in front of me.

"I hope you enjoy the soup master."

"It's delicious," I said after I started eating the soup.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of my service," Saphira said before she started walking towards the kitchen.

While I was enjoying my soup someone pulled down my pants from underneath the table. It was Saphira. She must have pretended to go to the kitchen when I was enjoying my soup or simply snuck underneath the table.

So that what she meant by service although I kinda of figured something like this would happen not that I'm complaining.

After Saphira freed my little friend she was lightly hit in the face by it causing her to giggle.

Saphira then lightly kissed my tip causing me to moan.

"I suggest you be quiet if you can master," Saphira said as she started to stroke my cock.

It was hard for me to enjoy my soup, while feeling the stroking sensation on my cock. It was also hard to hold in my moans. "I'm not sure if I can keep quiet..." I whispered with a slight moan.

Saphira continued sucking my cock anyway. Her hand movements drove me over the edge.

"Mhm..."

I gasped in pleasure, but tried to keep quiet. It was certainly tough.

Rias used her super-hearing and heard the moaning sounds. She turned to face me at the table.

"Jack...? Are you really that horny that you couldn't wait?"

"W-Well I uh..." I blushed and still felt Saphira sucking my dick.

Rias sighed, but then gave me a smile. "Well..I suppose it can't be helped. What do you say, Asia?" she asked her friend and bishop.

Asia saw this current scene and blushed a lot. But she nodded slightly. "O-okay...if you say so..." she blushed more.

I looked at the two of them in the kitchen with wide eyes.

Saphira smirked as she took my cock out of her mouth.

"Where do you want us, big boy?" she asked.

I was a bit nervous, but was able to get the three beautiful ladies in a "Pleasure Tower" position on the kitchen table, all of them now naked. I gave all of the women a passionate kiss on the lips, one-by-one, and each of them returned the kiss to me. I then got behind the group, inserting my still hardened cock inside Rias' pussy, thrusting at a fast pace.

I drilled each of their pussies in turn, alternating randomly. I took a brief break after banging one of their love tunnels for too long, because I didn't want to cum too fast. Asia screamed in pleasure as she was penetrated by me.

"AHHHHHH~!" Saphira moaned loud with each strong thrust by me.

"Nghh! Ahhhh!~" Rias loved the feeling of my cock as it was banging her pussy hard. "A-Ahh! Nnnnn, ah...!" I continued on for quite awhile, maybe close to thirty minutes. I was fucking each girl hard, deep and fast without restraint. It was amazing. Then, I felt my orgasm approach while fucking Saphira's incredible pussy.

"Ladies, here I come!" My cock exploded inside Asia's wet, hot and tight pussy with my initial load, then I pulled out and spurted more cum inside the other two ladies.

 **Break**

 **Park**

It was currently morning and I was running with Rias,Koneko,Akeno,and Asia after the magic circles took us to our destination.

We weren't running because we were exercising we were running to get to Irina.

After I fell asleep with Rias,Asia,and Saphira on my bed naked Saphira woke up early and decided to fly around to see if she could find Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina. On her flight back she discovered Irina who according to her was injured and barely conscious.

Saphira immediately contacted me via magic circle and I immediately woke up Rias and told her what happened. After that she immediately got dressed and woke up Asia who also quickly got dressed. Then she contacted Akeno and Koneko and filled them in. Apparently they had also sent there familiars out looking for them.

It didn't take us very long to find Irina since we teleported close to her location. Standing over her was Saphira in her human form who had an unconscious Irina in her lap.

"Irina," I shouted.

Irina did not reply.

Asia immediately ran up to her.

"Can you hear me?" Asia asked after she started using twilight healing.

Irina started to wake up.

"What happened to you? Where are Kiba and Xenovia?" I asked.

"I don't know… they got away," Irina replied while looking at me.

"Got away from what?" I asked.

"I let them down… I was too slow."

"Try not to push yourself," Asia said while still continuing to heal her.

"I couldn't get away he was too strong," Irina sadly said.

Everyone looked shocked at this. But now I had a new question.

"Who's he?"

"Please… be careful," Irina said right before losing conscious.

"Irina," I shouted while Asia gasped.

Then a blue light caught our attention. It was a magic circle that Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji emerged from.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Thank you so much for coming Sona," Rias said.

"Of course I came as soon as I could. The damage looks pretty bad" Sona said after she sat down near Irina.

"Umm yeah Twilight Healing isn't strong enough to restore consumed stamina," Asia responded sadly.

"It's okay I have the equipment to treat her at my house. Tsubaki."

"Right."

At Sona's order Tsubaki created a magic circle took Irina from Saphira and carried her bridal style.

"I'll leave her with you."

"Understood," Tsubaki replied before leaving with Irina.

"So does that mean Kiba and Xenovia are okay for now?" I asked after I got up along with Saphira and Asia.

"Honestly master I say it's 50 50 they are definitely skilled fighters at the least but still for someone to be strong enough to do what they did to Irina.." Saphira said stopping herself after bringing up Irina.

"So how your rear doing?" Saji asked as he got up in front of me and possibly trying to change the subject.

"It's fine thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's cool but what the hell happened man?"

"We just got here too about a few minutes before you , President Sona and Vice President Tsubaki showed up so I have no idea."

Then we all immediately felt something that made us nervous.

From behind one of the trees Freed showed himself and stood in front of us.

"Well well would you look at what we have here if it isn't the we all took the bait club. Welcome all of you. So many damn devils."

"I should have known it was you," I said.

"Asia Argento the traitor nun who gave her soul to the devils. How much do you love your life as devil scum."

"Shut up, you lay one hand on her and I'll end you," I said as I activated my sacred gear.

Sona and Rias then got in front of me and drew magic circles which were about to blast Freed with demonic power.

"Whoa whoa hold on don't blame the messenger alright. Someone wants to talk to you red."

"Which someone?" Rias asked after her and Sona made the magic circles disappear.

"My boss."

Then just as he said that the sky turned purple. Rias and Sona seemed surprised. Saphira immediately turned into her dragon form ready to fight after we all looked up to see a fallen angel with 5 pairs of wings, pointed ears, and black hair.

"Fallen angel," Koneko said.

"And he has ten wings which means he's a leader class," Akeno added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you daughter of the house of Gremory. I am Kokabiel."

" The pleasure is all mine and please call me Rias. So you're the leader of the fallen angels? It's nice to put a face with a name."

"Your hair is quite breathtaking it reminds me of your brother Sirzechs even your facial expressions are similar. That is absolutely nauseating."

" Thank you now is there something you would like to discuss with me or are you just hear to review my appearance? Not that I'm rushing you it's nice to see a leader close up."

"I'm thinking I would like to do a little damage while I'm here starting with this institution and moving on to the rest of the town."

"Why would you want to harm our school?" Rias asked.

"I figure if I do Sirzech will come to help his little sister. What do you think?

"If you chose to do that you will be starting the war between God, the fallen angels, and the devils all over again."

Kokabiel simply started laughing at this. He might even be more insane than Freed.

"Better than what I got after stealing the Excaliburs. I thought for certain Michael would come after me but all I got were some amateur exorcists and two pathetic holy sword users. Honestly it was disappointing."

This statement surprised everyone.

"So wait that was your goal?!" Akeno asked.

"You actually want to start a war!?" Rias said.

"Yes yes after the first three way war ended I was so bored there was nothing else to do. Azazel and Shemhaza were being so pacify from the start."

"Wait a second I know those names but how? That's right Raynare mentioned them"

"Azazel he is the general governor of all fallen angels," Rias replied.

"Azazel has been busy with his collection of sacred gears."

"There is no way I'm giving you my sacred gear," I shouted.

" No need to generalize. While it would be an extremely useful tool I have no interest in it besides I have what I need. Although Azazel might want it. Jm sure he would like to add a devil's toy to his collection."

"Like I would just hand it over to him," I shouted while Saphira had fire in her mouth ready to unleash it at Kokabiel.

"Fallen angels, God, devils the peace between the three were all barely at a state of equilibrium. Which means I can start the war anytime with just my two hands."

"Your a complete war maniac," Rias said.

"Obviously why do you think I'm using devils this time? I got you Rias Gremory, Lucifer's little sister, and I also have Sona Sitri, Leaviaton's sister. I have no doubt that there is an abundance of power the two of you attend it will make it the perfect war zone. I know I will enjoy it immensely."

"That's insane," Saji said.

" Definitely," I replied.

Freed then started laughing like the maniac that he is.

"Don't you just love it when he lets his psychotic side shine?I'm starting to get excited about war too and look I even have toys to bring to the party."

After Freed said this he revealed three holy swords.

"Shit," I said.

"The fun part is there all in hyper state and ready to be used. Who's your daddy and I score this holy sword Excalibur Mimic. It was a gift from that sweet little girl with the pigtails," Freed after saying this revealed Excalibur Mimic.

Rias and I were surprised by this.

"Oh don't act surprised little sister of the devil king nice day for a war isn't it," Kokabiel said right before creating and unleashing light spears at us.

"Everyone take cover," Rias ordered as she Akeno and Sauna each created a magic circle to block the incoming spears while Saphira unleashed a torrent of fire at a few of the spears.

The result was a smokescreen and sure enough Freed and Kokabiel were gone.

"Rias I saw them go that way," Koneko said pointing towards the school while sitting on a branch that belonged to the same tree that Freed was hiding behind.

"Their going to destroy the school," I said.

"Guys they said they were going to start with the school then they were going to destroy the town and it probably won't be ending there,"Sona said

"True," Rias said.

"So what do we do now?"

" We have to make our way towards the school and confront them," Rias said.

 **A/N: Thank you BLS91099 for writing the lemon.**

 **A/N 2: Due to lack of reviews and the fact that I want to get this done as quickly as possible to start working on the second and final prequel I will eventually start using timeskips.**

 **Poll Announcement: As you may or may not know Jack is the new king of Olympus so with that said who do you think should become the queen/female head of Olympus Athena, Artemis, or Palutena. Also in case some of you are wondering this will NOT affect Jack's harem.**

 **A/N 3: This is just a quick reminder about the poll on who should become the queen of Olympus. In order to avoid double votes or in the event a voter decides to change his or her vote I will not count votes in the review section you will have to actually vote.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack POV**

 **Main Gate**

"Rias we have covered the entire school with a protective barrier. If nothing drastic happens it should keep everything outside from getting damaged," Sona reported as she and her peerage minus Tsubaki where maintaining the barrier.

"Thank you Sona this means so much," Rias said.

"Understand this will only work if the conditions remain the same," Sona said.

"Got it," Rias said.

Just then Tsubaki arrived via magic circle.

"Tsubaki how's Irina?" I asked.

"Her condition is not life threatening. She can thank Asia for that," Tsubaki said as she walked right by Asia and myself to help maintain the barrier.

"What a relief," Asia said.

I couldn't help but wonder where Xenovia was at and if she was even going to come.

"Has Kiba shown up yet?" Saji asked.

"No but I have a feeling he'll show up," I responded.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damage. I want to minimise the damage as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Sona made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred.

She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your brother…"

Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your big sister."

"Rias your brother loves you I'm sure.."

"I have already informed Sirzechs," Akeno said over Rias and Sona's words.

"Akeno!"

Rias criticised. But Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a devil king."

…It was my first time seeing Akeno telling Rias off. But, just as I thought, Akeno talks casually towards her more or less like I do. Rias seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Rias. Sona. Sirzechs reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

 **Break**

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I used promotion to promote from "Pawn" to "Queen" so my power increased. My "Queen" was still weak compared to Akeno because I had only been a Devil for a short-time.

The plan was simple I would be on support while Rias,Akeno,Saphira,and Koneko would be on the offensive.

I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating.

Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei?

"What is this…?"

I spoke out my doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one," Balba said as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen-Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"Right now we're the ones here ready to fight. That's all that matters."

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located.

"No way," I muttered in shock.

[Are you scared partner?]

Ddraig directly started talking to me. Of course I would get scared after seeing that! It was not a matter of being beyond us! It was totally on a different level to us!

[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]

Can we win? Can I beat him?

[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a Dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the devil king.]

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us.

That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations.

It was around ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs.

The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there was white foam pouring out. The animal which resembled the most was a…dog.

But dogs don't have three heads!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!" Rias said with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

"Guard-dog of Hell…!?"

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We should send him back right away. Akeno and Koneko let's blow him away"

"You got it Rias."

"Understood."

Saphira then turned into her dragon form.

"I'll assist you," Saphira told Rias.

"By the way Jack how many times can you transfer your power?"

"With my current stamina I can only transfer it 3 times."

"I see then we can't afford to waste it," Rias replied.

Rias got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno, Koneko, and Saphira.

Cerberus jumped after growling. Then one of the heads unleashed a fireball at Rias only for it to be frozen by Akeno.

"Akeno!"

"Take this!"

Rias jumped from behind Akeno and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Rias's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Rias's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Rias's strike!

The strength of fire increased and it started to push Rias's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Rias…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno gave an extra special lightning to the beast! Rias's blow also added to that! Along with being burned by Saphira's flames. But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks? And my power up… It still hadn't reached the limit. I was promoted to "Queen", but I hadn't become as strong as the "Queen" Akeno was. I still lacked training. My stats as a Devil were still low. I wanted to get stronger… I was definitely going to survive this battle!

Then I was going to get even stronger and become the "Ultimate Pawn" that Rias was talking about!

GARUUUUUUUU.

I could hear a dangerous howl so I turned around

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards me and Asia! Crap! Should we run!? The boosts won't get reset as long as I don't attack and receive any attacks! I had to run while carrying Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Jack! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Rias gave me the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice. But if I used it here, then it seemed like it would be used just to run away! But it couldn't be helped if it was to protect Asia!

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to evil creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

My gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Akeno Himejima.]

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

I certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak point? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing! I shouted towards Rias and Akeno who were flying up the sky.

"Rias! Akeno! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Rias and Akeno looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

" You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Riser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?

[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

I told Rias and Akeno what Ddraig had told me. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Rias and Akeno replied at the same time. I put my hand on Rias's and Akeno's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Rias and Akeno through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno nodded to Rias's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Rain of Thunder!"

Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our "Knight"! It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Rias and Akeno, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well.

A bright light got my attention. It was Saphira and she was attacking Kokabiel. Saphira had just unleashed a torrent of fire at Kokabiel but he blocked it with his wings.

"Is that all you got? I was expecting more from a dragon that's from Tiamat's clan," Kokabiel smirked.

"Shut up," Saphira roared. Then she unleashed something from her mouth that could be best described as a stream of gas and particles at Kokabiel.

At first nothing happened then I heard a cracking like sound. At first glance I thought Saphira was freezing him but I quickly realized that it wasn't ice. It was diamond.

After being trapped inside the giant diamond like crystal Kokabiel plummeted to the ground. However he broke free resulting in the fragments of the diamond scattering everywhere.

Kokabiel then flew up and launched a giant pillar of light at the ground and while Saphira was able to avoid a direct hit the pillar of light exploded.

Saphira immediately tried to escape but she got hit by the firewall and crashed.

"Shit Saphira," I shouted as I ran towards her with Asia not to far behind me.

"Master...I'm sorry," Saphira apologized while groaning in pain while barely maintaining consciousness.

"Don't worry I'll heal her," Asia said right before she activated her sacred gear and started to heal Saphira's wounds.

Rias pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Rias's hand!

"It's huge!"

I slipped my words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Rias fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen-Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Rias's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!? Not only that but he defeated Saphira with a single attack that wasn't a direct hit.

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Rias changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared.

Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of the red dragon emperor. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…It's complete,"

Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light.

Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands.

When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel," Balba said.

I became the town I now live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. To make matters worse Sirzechs reinforcements will arrive too late.

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

The crazy white haired priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba. "Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil," Kiba calmly said to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred.

Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Rias and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed.

But Balba shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me."

Balba laughed pleasantly. I understand now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Jack? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war.

Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear," Akeno said.

Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips.

Then Akeno read it for me, "…[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

[That "Knight" has reached it.]

I'm asking what do you mean!

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

[Balance Break.]

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on who should become the queen/female head of Olympus.**

 **A/N: Please know that I will not accept votes in the review sections for two reason.**

 **I don't want any double votes**

 **Voters can always change their minds**


	12. Chapter 12

**Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on who should become the queen/female head of Olympus. I will not count votes that are in the review section to avoid double votes and because voters can change their minds.**

 **Kiba POV**

I remember the day I became a devil like it was yesterday.

I just wanted to live. I had escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing. 

"What do you desire?" 

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help".

My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My… 

I just wished while having all of these thoughts.

Those were my last words as a human. 

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…" 

I have the best comrades now. Jack and Koneko.

They helped me, when I was driven by vengeance.

I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released. 

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.] 

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it! 

"But it's not like everything is solved." 

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us. 

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us." 

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?" 

"You certainly are evil!"

"Kiba cut down both Freed and Excalibur!" 

…Jack. 

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kiba! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!" 

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…" 

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are my servant! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur! I believe in you!"

President Rias

"…Yuuto!"

Koneko. 

"Please do your best!" 

Everyone. 

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!" 

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination. 

"…I will become a sword." 

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here! 

"I shall become the sword of President Rias and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!" 

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone. 

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body." 

I ran towards Freed. 

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints. 

GINNNNNNNNNG! 

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword. 

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?" He said in a shocked voice. 

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!" 

"Chi!" 

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back. 

"Stretccccccch!" 

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed.

This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly".

If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy. 

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" 

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience. 

"Then I have to add this as well!" 

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared.

Transparency pheromone?

This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade… 

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN! 

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks. 

"…!" 

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face. 

"Yes. Keep him there like that." 

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air. 

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." 

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura. 

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" 

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it? 

"A Durandal!?" 

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"  
Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment. 

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." 

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur. 

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?" 

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially." 

"Then why!?" 

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." 

Balba became speechless at her words.

Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword. 

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!" 

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my Holy-demonic sword! 

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" 

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her. 

GAKIIIN! 

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field. 

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal," Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored.

What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction". 

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!" 

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but… 

BAAAKIIIN! 

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling. 

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur." 

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur. 

**Break**

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach. 

I won… 

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, the feeling of losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared. 

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" 

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us. 

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself." 

I pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now I was going to finally avenge my comrades.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the devil king but the God has also…" 

STAB. 

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realised something. 

GOUGH! 

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away. 

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. Unfortunately you weren't supposed to figure that part out." 

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering.

The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel. 

Kokabiel landed on the ground.

An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said, "Increase the power of the red dragon emperor and transfer it to someone else." 

He made an order full of confidence, and

President Rias got enraged. 

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!" 

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?" 

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the fallen-angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the Holy-demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my fingertips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phoenix. 

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! Please lend me your strength. The Holy-demonic sword created by me and my comrades' feelings! 

"…Jack. Activate your Sacred Gear." 

Jack answered President Rias's order. 

[Boost!] 

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Jack's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down. But the fallen-angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. Saphira was lucky to have survive and even though most of her injuries have already been healed she was still weak from Kokabiel's attack.

I could only wait for the power of red dragon emperor to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling. 

"…It's here!" 

Jack's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit. 

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?" 

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…President Rias. 

"Jack!" 

"Yes!" 

Jack started to transfer the power at President Rias's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. The light on the jewel passed onto President Rias, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically. 

I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was… 

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a devil king, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!" 

The fallen-angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War! 

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!" 

From President Rias's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction! 

GOOOOOOOOON! 

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it. 

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, devil king's sister!"  
On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered. 

DOOOOOOOOOOOON! 

Kokabiel took President Rias's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful. 

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!" 

President Rias's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured.

His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, President Rias's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack. Also, because of the amount of demonic-power she just used, shooting another one would be… What was left was for Jack to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel?

Akeno? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Even I, who had reached Balance-Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance-Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance-Breaker… No. It's not the time to say that. I cannot allow President Rias or any of my comrades to die! I will fight till my body perishes! 

"Lightning!" 

Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on President Rias's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing. 

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?" 

"…Do not compare me to him! I'm nothing like that creature!" 

Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno's… Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying President Rias's attack completely. 

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! red dragon emperor! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!" 

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our devil king! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!" 

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at President Rias's anger. He then said provokingly, 

"Then try to destroy me! sister of the devil king! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!" 

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my Holy-demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it! 

STEP! 

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered. 

"We will attack at the same time." 

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it. 

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach. 

"Gaa!" 

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry. 

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"  
Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time! 

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!" 

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!" 

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy-demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us! 

"There!" 

Koneko thrust her punch from behind him… 

"Naïve!" 

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body. 

"Koneko!" 

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!" 

I let my guard down because of the damage Koneko took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me. 

GIIIIN! 

"Wha…!" 

A crack appeared on my Holy-demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant. 

DON! 

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard. 

…We can't win. That's what went through my mind. The power difference between us is absolute. Even though I reached Balance-Breaker, there is still this much difference. The leader of the fallen-angels. He's this strong!? No! I have to put that thought aside! We have to win! We can't survive unless we win! I will win and live on!

Asia and Jack went to Koneko's side. Asia had finish healing Saphira who was still on her side watching the fight still weakened from Kokabiel's attack to help us.

Asia's Sacred Gear activated and started to heal Koneko's wounds.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!" 

I put strength into my Holy-demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on my sword disappeared and I went forward slashing towards him with no flaws! 

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!" 

"Holy-demonic sword." 

ZAN! 

I surrounded the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then! 

"You think you've captured me with this?" 

Kokabiel, who was smirking, spread his 10 wings which started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease.

It didn't work!

I went forward slashing at him from the front. But the fallen-angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped my Holy-demonic sword with just two fingers! 

"Is this it?" 

Kokabiel sighed. My Holy-demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! I created another Holy-demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers… It's not over yet! I opened my mouth wide, and imagined to create a Holy-demonic sword around my mouth.

The third one! I held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of my swords and stepped back.

When I checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek.

There was a bit of blood coming out of it.

Even with that attack, I could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of fallen-angels… Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently.

Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking. 

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" 

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say? 

"…What do you mean?" 

President Rias asked with doubt.

Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing. 

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the devil king but also God died." 

Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said. 

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier." 

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…? 

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their devil king and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?" 

"…Lies…it's a lie…" 

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant. 

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the devil king, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" 

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear. 

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" 

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh. 

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the devil king broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the devil king, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur." 

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more.

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia dropped onto the floor. 

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!" 

Jack held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air. 

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!" 

…Lucifer. Michael. Both of them were enormous existences as recorded in the bible. Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that. He had that much power. We were trying to fight someone like that. 

…We couldn't win. He was totally in a different league from us. His motives were totally beyond us. He was someone who we shouldn't have tried to take on in the first place… Even so… I tried to go towards him after gripping onto my sword. But there was a bright red light that came into my sight… It was Jack. 

"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades. Rias,Asia, and Saphira. Just for your selfish motives! And I'm going to become a Harem-king!" 

"Kukuku. Harem-king? Is that what the red dragon emperor desires? Then do you want to come with me? You can become a Harem-king right away! I will snatch beauties as we walk past. You can make love to them as much as you want.". 

"I already have 5 beautiful girls in my harem and I'll get more! Besides I've built up enough power to even defeat God" 

An intense red light that made me blink. I could feel an enormous power coming from his Sacred Gear. 

The Boosted Gear responded to Jack's thoughts

"…It's the first time I saw a red dragon emperor who releases its power just by the mere thought of women… What are you? Who are you?" 

Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes. Jack said it upfront with his chest put forward. 

"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Jackson Darby! Remember that, Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of the Boosted Gear!"

Jack said upfront with his chest put forward. 

Until a moment ago, this area was filled with despair. But after hearing Jack's shout, it mysteriously gave me energy. It truly was absurd.

Since I got involved with Jack, I started to get strength from weird places. I was not a hot blooded character. But that was also okay. President Rias, Akeno,Asia ,Koneko, and Saphira who were supposed to be injured but everyone made a stance against Kokabiel. We could fight. We still hadn't lost. Yes, it was not like we couldn't win yet! Everyone's feelings became one. Then… 

"This looks interesting." 

The sudden voice came from the sky. It was not from anyone here. The first one to realise it was vice-president, Akeno, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flow. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realise it was President Rias.

Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time. I was in doubt but I soon realised it after that. 

SHIVERS… 

An unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout my whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming us with its presence and the power difference, which made me despair. 

FLASH! 

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure. 

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night.

But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to the "Boosted Gear Scale-mail". Possibly everyone aside from me who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of us understood at the same time. We understood what the thing in front of us was. 

"…Vanishing Dragon." 

The first one to say that was the leader of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. Just as I thought. The one opposite to the "Welsh Dragon", the "Vanishing Dragon".

My whole body trembled. The feeling of my heart being grasped by it stopped me from moving. At the same time I was fascinated by the white appearance that emitted a mysterious light. Beautiful.

My heart was taken by it instantly…

Kokabiel made a sound with his tongue by the presence of the white armour. 

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail". Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing." 

…Vanishing Dragon in Balance-Breaker form. 

"…So you were attracted to the "Red". Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..." 

Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him. 

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting colour to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?" 

I couldn't catch his movement with my eyes. I was certain that a white object attacked Kokabiel.

The Vanishing-Dragon had a black wing in his hand.

From his voice, was the Vanishing-Dragon a young man? 

"My wing!" 

Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon laughed quietly. 

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?" 

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!" 

Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vanishing-Dragon wasn't intimidated by it and said clearly, 

"What do you think?" 

[Divide!] 

I heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished. 

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human." 

…Just like in the legend. The ability of the red dragon emperor doubles the power of the possessor and can transfer it to others. The ability of the white dragon emperor takes the power of their opponents and make it theirs. With the remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to go towards the Vanishing-Dragon.

But he couldn't catch him because he wasn't able to keep up with the movements that could be said to be as fast as the speed of light.

Then one of the echelons of the fallen-angels who was overwhelming us was being played around with. 

[Divide!] 

"Damn you!" 

He tried to attack white dragon emperor with a spear of light and a sword of light, but white dragon emperor swung his arm to the side and vaporised them. While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved. 

[Divide!] 

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that even I could take him on with ease. The white dragon emperor sighed. 

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…" 

The white dragon emperor disappeared from my sight and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light. 

THRUST! 

The white dragon emperor's fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited on the ground. He didn't even have a trace left of the overwhelming opponent from before… 

"…I…Impossible… me…" 

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt.

"Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?" 

The white dragon emperor laughed as if he found it truly amusing. 

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force." 

"Azazeeeeel!" 

THRUST! 

white dragon emperor's punch hit Kokabiel's face. 

SLIP… 

Kokabiel crumbled down and fell onto the ground. The fallen-angel who had 10 wings went down… white dragon emperor put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder. 

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that." 

The white dragon emperor walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two. 

[Are you ignoring me, Albion.] 

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Jack. His gauntlet was glowing. 

[So you were awake, Ddraig.] 

The white dragon emperor's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating? 

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.] 

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.] 

[Albion, I can't feel the hostility from you like before.] 

[Your hostility is incredibly low as well Ddraig.] 

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.] 

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.] 

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.] 

The conversation was between red dragon emperor and white dragon emperor. Both of them gave a farewell, but Jack stepped up and seemed unsatisfied. 

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!?" 

Jack made an angry face… Hey, hey. Was that the part you were mad at? The possessor of the Vanishing-Dragon left, saying such a thing, 

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival, I will fight you one day." 

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared. 

…It finished. Even if someone intruded, this town was saved. Then the corpse of Balba got into my sight. Maybe it hadn't ended yet…

Because there was someone who took over his research at the Vatican headquarters. When I confront that person, what will I do with this Holy-demonic sword… I still don't know. But now… Yes, just for now… 

Someone lightly hit my head. When I turned around, it was Jack who smiled. 

"You did it! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed." 

He was looking at my Holy-demonic sword with interested eyes. 

"Jack, I…" 

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades." 

"Yeah." 

Thank you, Jack. You thought and acted for someone like me. 

"…Kiba. We can do club activities together again, right?" 

Asia asked me with a worried face.

She was worried about me, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. I really thought that she was truly a kind girl. When I was about to say "I'm okay"… 

"Yuuto." 

President Rias called my name. President Rias welcomed me with a smile. 

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud." 

"…President Rias. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…" 

President Rias's hand patted my cheek. President Rias always comforts me like this. 

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades." 

"President Rias… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group." 

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Jack, okay?" 

When I looked, Jack was glaring at me with eyes filled with jealousy. 

"I also want to protect Rias by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become President Rias's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

He said it with a shy face. 

"Yeah. I know, Jack." 

"Now." 

VOOOM. 

President Rias's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound. 

President Rias smiled at me while I was in doubt. 

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks." 

The reinforcements from the devil king arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, I was spanked while Jack laughed on the ground. It was really painful, but it felt like I really came back.

 **Break**

 **Jack POV**

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia and I who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa. 

"Hey, red dragon emperor." 

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform. 

"Why are you here!?" 

I couldn't hide my unrest and pointed my finger at her. 

PA! 

Then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back!

It's the wings of a devil!

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Jack." Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose. 

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice." 

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy." 

"But reincarnating!? Rias. Is it alright to use such a valuable piece?" 

Yes. She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist. Even so, that's too quick! 

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto." 

Rias seems like she is enjoying it. Hey, is that alright? But not thinking about small stuff seems like Rias. But certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword, Durandal, feels reliable. Even for the Rating Game, our opponents would be devils, so the holy-sword would release its fury against them. The Gremory group would become even stronger! 

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a devil king…." 

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. I'm not in a position to say it, but she's also weird. 

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."  
Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe. 

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?" 

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento." 

She laughed at herself…. Does the Church usually go that far to get rid of those people seen as heretics? They are quite extreme. 

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her." 

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans. 

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet," Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes.

Rias then confirms that all the club members are here. She then says. 

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the devil king talked about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past." 

…So they feel unsatisfied. Well, we are enemies anyway. Well maybe we should feel satisfied because at least they apologised about Balba. 

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of a devil king attending this school,"  
Xenovia says while making a sigh.

There's another sister of a devil king ? Wait….is it perhaps… There are only two high-class devils attending this school. Then it would be….President Sona!?

When I looked at Rias, she nods her head to confirm it.

The gym and the school ground destroyed by Kokabiel was repaired by people related to one of the devil kings. I admire the power of devils for fixing it in just over a night. To think about it, they can create a replica of the school in another dimension. It must be a piece of cake for them. But to have the support of a devil king...

Seriously, what's going on with this school…. 

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devil's' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state," Rias explained it to us.

Then Kokabiel won't be ever coming outside then. That's good. I don't want to see that wild guy ever again. He was certainly a stupid war-freak fallen-angel. 

"Though it ended with the intervention of "Vanishing Dragon". They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization." 

That time, the "Vanishing Dragon" was already in its Balance-Breaker form when it descended from the sky. It's not an incomplete one like my own. A perfect Balance-Breaker…. At this point I am much weaker than him. An existence that I would be facing one day. White Dragon Emperor, Albion. I don't know his actual name, but I want to shorten the gap between us until I meet him again…... 

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise," Rias says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder.

So the Governor of the Fallen-Angels is someone with a huge ego huh. But isn't it something big that the representatives of the three sides would be gathering? I don't know what they would be talking about then, but it seems like it would affect the future of the world….. 

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved." 

"Are you serious!?" 

I wasn't the only one who got surprised by Rias's words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. Well obviously. Anyone would get surprised if they were told to stay in the place with the big important people! What's going to happen? To our world that is….. Ah, that's right. I ask Xenovia something that has been bugging me the whole time. 

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?" 

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival." 

That's why he was able to defeat Kokabiel who we couldn't even stand up against. Looks like we are in a serious situation.

Xenovia then looks at Asia. 

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. You may hit me as much as you want." 

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not. 

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." 

Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Asia is truly a good person. Her psychological state was at danger after hearing the rejection of God, but because Rias and I were with her she returned to normal. 

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." 

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes. 

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school." 

Xenovia tries to leave the room. 

"Wait." 

Asia stops Xenovia. 

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia?" 

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile. 

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….." 

"Except? 

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia. 

"Can you take me around the school next time?" 

"Yes!" 

Asia also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person. 

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well." 

"Alright. I won't lose next time," Kiba also replied with a smile.

After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him. 

CLAP! 

Rias claps her hand. 

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!" 

[YES!] 

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed again. 

**Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on who should become the queen/female head of Olympus. I will not count votes that are in the review section to avoid double votes and because voters can change their minds.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on who should become the queen/female head of Olympus. I will not count votes that are in the review section to avoid double votes and because voters can change their mind**

 **Jack POV**

 **Bathroom**

I was currently taking a shower by myself. Rias was out shopping with Akeno. Asia was hanging out with Xenovia. Saphira was out hunting like always. I seriously hope she doesn't do something that attracts any unwanted attention.

Then a golden light appeared. It was Aquarius who upon arriving turned her fish tail into legs that looked pretty sexy.

"Since I can be summoned at anytime through the use of water I decided to use my own power to pop by and make sure my master feels great," Aquarius explained right before she gently but firmly grabbed my chin and kissed me.

I let my hands rest and remain on Aquarius' perfect hips as I increased the intensity of the kiss. My warm tongue made it's way past her lips and began to explore every bit of the celestial spirit's mouth, but Aquarius must have decided she wasn't going down without a fight and began to fight back with her own tongue. Aquarius began to slowly dominate the kiss.

My unoccupied hands moved from her hips and I began to slowly fondle her soft breasts through her bikini top. Aquarius moaned at the feeling, but I didn't take the chance to dominate the kiss, instead I moved one of my rough hands down her bikini bottom and started to tease her lower lips.

"You're so wet Aquarius." I said as I plunged two of my digits into the woman's depths.

"And you're very hard." Aquarius replied with a moan as I continued to play with her nether lips.

My growing need to bend Aquarius over was getting overwhelming. This didn't seem go unnoticed by her because she appeared to notice my member becoming bigger.

"You're really excited aren't you?" Aquarius said as she bend over to gentle grind her ass against my cock.

"Yes and I can't take your teasing anymore," I moaned. I then position my cock at Aquarius pussy and teases her with it before I thrusted into her. While thrusting I slapped her ass a few times causing Aquarius to moan.

"Yes master make me your bitch," Aquarius moaned in pleasure as I slapped her ass one more time leaving a red hand shaped mark. A few minutes after I slapped her I came inside her.

However I wasn't done yet and Aquarius noticed this. Aquarius then told me to get out of the shower sit on the toilet seat which I did.

"You're such a naughty boy, slapping one of your familiars with this big fat cock," Aquarius said as she rubbed my manhood against her cheek while she looked into my eyes.

"You're pretty naughty yourself, considering that you wear nothing but a bikini," I said.

"I'm only a naughty familiar for you, my master," Aquarius said before she started to stroke my member at a slow pace.

I moaned at Aquarius's actions, which only motivated the beautiful woman to increase her efforts. Aquarius noticed the large amount of pre cum coming from the head of my member. She decided to give the clear substance a quick taste and she appeared delighted at the flavor. Aquarius must have wanted more of the substance because she encased my member in her warm mouth. She began to suck on the head and lick the underside of my length.

Aquarius' hand moved down her bikini bottom and she started to play with herself as she sucked on my member. When I looked down all I could see was very shameless expression on the familiar's face as she pleasured me. "You're very good at this Aquarius." I said as I grabbed the back of her head and started to guide her.

"Thank you," Aquarius replied which I barely heard since her mouth was occupied with my member.

I couldn't help but let out another moan when Aquarius began humming and bobbing her head up and down my member. I noted that my familiar had a natural talent for using her mouth to pleasure me.

"I'm going to make use of that talented mouth of yours." I said before thrusting my entire length down her throat, forcing her to deepthroat me.

Aquarius struggled to breathe when my member smashed against the back of her throat, but she quickly got used to it. Much to Aquarius surprise I got up and thrust my hips until the familiar's nose was making contact with the area above my crotch.

Aquarius seemed surprised that I had managed to get every last bit of my member into her mouth, but she managed to adapt. I found myself lost in the feeling of the pleasures of Aquarius' mouth while Aquarius pleasured her pussy with two of her fingers.

Eventually I came inside her mouth and a few seconds later she opened her mouth to show that she swallowed all of it.

Aquarius then got up and we kissed.

"If you're ever taking a shower or bath alone and want some company don't hesitate to summon me and don't worry about getting me pregnant it's rare for both celestial spirits and devils to have offspring not that I wouldn't mind one day having one with you," Aquarius said before leaving.

 **Break**

The next day, I was hurrying towards a client on my bicycle late in the night performing the duties of a devil.

Right now I am moving by bicycle since I still have difficulties with teleportation magic and riding on my dragon familiar Saphira would attract unwanted attention, but I have gotten used to it and on the more positive side my service to the customers is going well too.

"Yo, Devil. Sorry for today as well."

After looking at the client, I let out a sigh.

The client was a handsome black haired man with golden bangs and black goatee with a "bad guy" appearance. Looking at him, I would have guessed that he was around 20.

He appears to like me for some reason and often summons me for simple tasks. Yesterday he had me buy a loaf of bread then he decided that he would like to go fishing which we did.

"Devil, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent."

"Yes, I would love to."

Honestly, this is a good customer for contracts. He gives back more than what we demand.

He started from a painting that looked high class, and then jewels, and then even gold nuggets.

Even Rias and the others were surprised. Thanks to him, it's no doubt that my value is growing as well! For that I can't help but be thankful to him.

The client was setting up the game. Oh yeah, he hasn't even told me his name yet. Maybe I'll be his favourite customer from now on as well. Learning his name is obvious then.

"All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller."

"Ah, thanks. You know I am good in these types of games."

"Heh, in that case it's going to be fun. I am a beginner so please go lightly on me."

"GO!"

And although I started off well, my lead began to fall short as the races continued.

In the beginning, I had developed my overwhelming advantage but…

"I briefly remember now. I should be catching up to you soon."

What crap was he sprouting while thinking that…

"Uoooh, no way!"

My car was slowly being surpassed! What an unbelievable situation! To be beaten like this by a beginner!

"WIN!"

He easily made it to the goal! He must have been a master in short races!

"Seems like it's my victory, Devil."

"Not yet!"

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Want to do another race, hm, Devil… no, red dragon emperor."

Upon hearing that, a chill went down my whole body.

I swallowed and fearfully asked him.

"….Who are you?"

The man only opened his mouth a bit. While watching the TV, he revealed...

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, red dragon emperor."

"WIN!"

Far away from the goal, the man's car easily caught up with my stopped car and went past the goal while in his second lap.

That instant, 12 jet black wings expanded from the man's back...

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on who should become the queen/female head of Olympus. I will not count votes that are in the review section to avoid double votes and because voters can change their mind**


	14. Chapter 14

**Poll Announcement:There is currently a poll on who should become the queen/female head of Olympus. I will not count votes that are in the review section to avoid double votes and because voters can change their minds.**

 **Jack POV**

After Azazel had revealed himself to me the days that followed got a bit crazy. Rias was pissed when she found out and ensured me that she would protect which after she said this Sirzechs appeared and revealed that not only he and their father would be visiting but the three faction were going to use the school to hold a meeting.

Anyway when Sirzechs had arrived along with Grayfia who tagged along he had no place to stay so I offered for him to stay at my place.

Unfortunately since my apartment is still an apartment so I had to share my room with Sirzechs while Grayfia slept with Rias and Akeno. While we were falling asleep Sirzechs had asked if he could just call me Jack which I told him it was fine. He also asked for me to call him Sirzechs and brother the last part I had awkwardly refused. He also ensured me that I would be safe from Azazel.

Moving on the next day after that things got crazy when we went to the pool. After I had helped Asia and Koneko swim Rias and Akeno got in a fight over me. Fleeing from the fight I ran into Xenovia who tried to have sex with me so she can get pregnant despite the fact that we would have to have sex often which unfortunately encouraged her even more. Not saying I wouldn't want to have sex with her I just don't want to have a kid when I'm still in Highschool. For better or for worse the girls all arrived to stop it although it certainly was embarrassing if not awkward.

Then the next day I met Vali Lucifer ,the white dragon emperor face to face which while it was stressful at least I could as Rias would put it put a face on a name. After that I ran into Rias father and her brother briefly during his visit to the school who wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

During the visit he gave Rias permission to unleash her bishop. So the next day afterwards I finally got to meet the mysterious bishop. His name is Gapser and despite his disturbing appearance he is a guy who is extremely timid. He possesses a sacred gear that allows him to stop time called Forbidden Balor View and he is also half vampire.

Xenovia,Koneko,Asia,Saji,Saphira,and myself have tried to help him get over his fears and control his sacred gear. Azazel even showed up briefly and gave us advice on Gasper's sacred gear.

Currently I was on my way to met up with Akeno at a shrine. She had requested that I come and Rias stated that once she finishes her work she would come by later. Eventually after a few minutes I arrived at my destination and saw Akeno who was wearing a shrine maiden outfit at the stone steps.

"Welcome."

"Hey Akeno."

"I'm sorry for calling you out like this," Akeno said while we were climbing the steps.

"It's fine. I don't have any work anyway," I replied.

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs regarding the conference matter."

"Is it alright not going to the meeting along with Rias? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…" 

"Grayfia will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs," Akeno says while looking up far up the stairs.

The arch drew nearer. If devils try to cross this then they receive damage; they say not to come close to a shrine but…..

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter," Akeno said while she passed through the archway without anything happening.

I also fearfully pass through. Ah, it's seriously all right. 

In front of my eyes there's a splendid main shrine present. I sense oldness but it doesn't betray any damaged parts at all. 

"Akeno, do you live here?" 

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me." 

"Is he the red dragon emperor?" 

I became aware of a third person's voice, turning that side, the person there was-. 

Golden coloured wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of me. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at me. 

His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe-above his head a golden coloured halo is floating. Wait, a halo!? 

The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake. 

"Nice to meet you, red dragon emperor Jackson Darby." 

Sensing my doubt, in front of my eyes 12 wings appear from the young man's back. 

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories." 

**Break**

Inside the quite large main shrine there were a number of huge pillars. From the centre, I felt an unknown surge of power, and it tingled my skin.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this." 

I send my gaze towards the direction Michael is pointing at with his fingers, over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

"This is Georges-if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."  
No, I don't know anything about any George or Saint George at all you know. 

[It's a famous dragon slayer. Well, you should also study a bit more.] 

Shut up! And, what's up with that Dragon Slayer. Doesn't it have a dangerous smell just from the name itself? 

[A group of people who made slaying dragons their job-and also the term used for the weapon they used.]

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?" 

Is what Michael is saying but is it possible? 

[It depends on you. The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.] 

"Why, give it to me?" 

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old devil kings in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the devils side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well," Michael answers while smiling.

Michael is saying quite difficult things. Meaning, this time's meeting is important, and he wants to make peace with us Devils and fallen angels. However, other powers? What's with that? Is there something else besides the three great powers? 

[About that. Other than powers written in the holy scriptures, other mythological systems exist as well.] 

…What's that? Ddraig, that's the first time I have heard of that….? 

[Ordinarily, they don't walk over from their territory. Since an implicit anti-war agreement was present. However, we don't know if the others will move when they find out that the God of the holy scriptures has died. This talk is also about making sure that the three great powers don't utter the non-existence of the God of the holy scriptures outside.] 

My mind is full of questions. I don't know about the deep internal conditions between the devils, angels and fallen angels, you know? 

Michael continues on his talk to me whose questions weren't answered. 

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the vanishing dragon. I thought that for the rumoured 'The weakest host in history ', it may become a supporting weapon." 

"Is giving it to me all right? Also why me?" 

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since it was the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray." 

I have heard that story from Ddraig before. And so, master Ddraig, he's saying something. 

[…Who knows.] 

I turn myself towards the above mentioned sword.

Akeno says to me while having difficulty in extending my hand. 

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this , Azazel, and Michael's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it," Akeno says to me while having difficulty in extending my hand. 

I fearfully took the holy sword floating in mid air in my hand. …Nothing happened. I feel the holy aura but no damage or bad power is flowing into me.

[Partner, focus your consciousness on the boosted gear. I'll follow up after that. -Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.] 

For the time being I focus on invoking my sacred gear, and made the red gauntlet appear. I try combining the surge of Boosted Gear with surge of the holy sword in my hand. 

The holy aura flows into the sacred gear. It passes through the sacred gear and the sensation of a bad surge flows into my body but….. slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Ddraig's power attacks me. 

After running the red flash-a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of my left hand. 

"….It seriously combined." 

Amazing. The sacred gear and the holy sword integrated. The sacred sword grew out of the boosted gear! 

After confirming it Michael clapped his hands. 

"And, it's time. I have to go soon." 

" I want to say something to you." 

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry." 

After saying that, Michael's whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the leader of the Angels had disappeared from this place. 

**Break**

"Here's some tea."

"Ah, thanks a lot."

We are still at the shrine even though Michael had left. Right now I am having tea in a Japanese style room.

"Hey Akeno did you work with Michael on the sword here?"

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon."

Now that I'm alone with Akeno I want to ask her something that has been bothering me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of fallen…" 

On my question, Akeno's expression changes to a slightly cloudy one. 

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human." 

…So it's true after all. Kokabiel did say to Akeno

"The one having the power of Barakiel". Akeno stares at me, and talks. 

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born." 

Akeno had complicated household conditions…

I asked her myself, now I am troubled by how to respond. 

While I was searching my brain on what words to say next, Akeno expanded her wings from her back. 

-. 

Different from the usual two wings of devils, one wing was of a devil, the other one was the black wing of a fallen angel. 

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them." 

As if despising the black feathers of fallen angels, she grabbed them with her hand. 

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. -but what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. This may suit me I have dirtied blood flowing in my veins. …How do you feel, Jack, after hearing that? You hate fallen angels, right? They killed you and Asia once, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them." 

I say what's in my heart clearly. Since I feel lying wouldn't be good. 

"Yes. I hate fallen angels." 

Hearing that, Akeno's expression seemed to become sad. However, without caring I continued on speaking. 

"But, I like you." 

"-." 

Akeno had a surprised expression at my statement. 

"I won't ask for any more details about your birth. I only wanted to confirm it so…. actually, I am thinking I asked a bad thing so I am regretting it now… I am really sorry. I have insensitive points so…." 

"That's not the case, I have the blood of a fallen angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I reincarnated into a devil, the fact that I have the blood of a fallen angel in me doesn't change. …. I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know?...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…" 

"It has no relation. Ah, how do I say it, Akeno, you're a kind woman. No, um, I definitely hate fallen angels but, I think that your different, even if you have the blood of fallen angels in you, Akeno is Akeno, and you are the vice president of the Occult research club, I have never once had thoughts of dislike towards you. Even after hearing that you have the blood of fallen angels I cannot come to hate you. I like you even now so, there's no problem right? Huh? What the hell am I saying? Sorry, no more sensitive words are coming to me…" 

Hearing my words, Akeno was-crying. 

However, Akeno floats out a smile, and wipes her tears. 

"…..You said some killing words. … After hearing that….won't I really really get serious…" 

Huh, I didn't hear the second half clearly but, my words were "killing words."? Did I maybe say something bad? 

After Akeno got up, she came towards me-and clung to me!? 

"A-Akeno…..?" 

Akeno whispers in my ear who was troubled on how to react. 

"I have decided. I, have decided. Jack, do you like Rias?" 

"Eh!? U-um, y-yes, of course I like her!" 

"…..That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia and Saphira being the legal wife as well so…. The first ,second, and third position can't be shaken I guess…" 

"4th position?"

Yes, 4th position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Rias."

Without warning Akeno suddenly hugged me.

"I'm happy Jack."

I was lead onto Akeno's lap.

Akeno pats my head. It's a different feeling from Rias too! 

"Ufufufu, I stole one of Rias' special rights, Somehow, I feel like I am doing something bad. Jack, does it feel good?" 

"Y-Yes! It's the best!" 

Ah, Akeno's thighs are soft as well! It's the best sleeping place….. 

"Um, I wonder what it is but… if this scene is seen by Rias-."

"What about Rias?"

I felt like my body had frozen in an instant. I brought my body up from that place and stiffly turned my head backwards. And there, my master, who was emitting the worst possible expanding crimson aura, was standing, like the two guardian deva kings.

"I can explain! I told you I want to have a harem I just wasn't sure how you would react with me having more lovers and you seemed fine with Asia and Saphira!"

I decided not to mention Aquarius and Virgo to avoid provoking Rias. Especially Aquarius since I had sex with her and Rias was not aware of that and for the time being it was better that way.

Rias puts her hand on her forehead and unleashed a huge sigh.

"I suppose that's true but still… never mind."

Feeling anger in her footsteps Rias approached me.

My cheeks are being pulled by Rias as hard as she can! Ooooooouch! 

Rias asks me in a low intensity voice. 

"What about the sword?" 

"I-I got it!" 

"What about Michael?" 

"H-He left!" 

"Then, there's no business left here! We're going back!" 

I hurriedly follow Rias who had turned on her heels. I bow to Akeno. Sorry, really. 

"I am really jealous of you. You know you are still the favorite and always will be." 

Akeno murmured something from behind. It had returned to the voice of the usual Akeno. 

I didn't hear it properly but Rias stopped for a while, then starts pulling my arm and leaves. It's like she wants to quickly get me away from this place.

 **Break**

[tap tap tap tap tap] The sound of Rias footsteps descending the shrine's stone steps were full of anger.

I was currently following behind trying not to get left behind. I said nothing to her to avoid angering her.

Rias might get slightly jealous when Asia and the others are with me and making love but she has never gotten angry.

Looking at her perceptive I suppose it looks like betrayal since Akeno is close to her and since Akeno has only on some occasions flirt and tease me in front of Rias so I suppose it must have taken her by surprise to see me with Akeno like that. She may even felt betrayed. I want to apologize but I don't know how.

"...Hey, Jack."

"Yes?"

"What am I to you?"

"You're my favorite girl in my growing harem, Rias."

I deliberately said 'growing' so that she knows that there will be more girls in my life. Hopefully she understands and doesn't leave me.

"I see…. I'll meet up with you later."

After we reached the bottom steps Rias went in the opposite direction without saying anything else.

 **Break**

 **Unknown Location**

 **3rd POV**

"Azazel, do I have to attend tomorrow's conference as well?" 

"Of course, Vali. Since you are the white dragon emperor." 

"…Hey, Azazel. Are wars not going to occur any more?" 

"You just seek battle. You sure got attached to an ideal dragon. You're the type that won't live long." 

"That's fine. I don't have any interest in living long. Just, I feel regret being born in this age. A world without God. -I wanted to try defeating God." 

"That's really like you. And, after defeating all the strong guys, what will you do?" 

"-I'll die. I don't have any interest in such a boring world."

 **Break**

 **Jack POV**

I'm currently on my bed. Saphira was asleep in her room and Rias and Asia haven't returned. My mind was busy worrying about Rias and feeling sorry for Akeno about her past.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

The person behind the door was Rias and behind her was Akeno who locked the door when she came in. They are both wearing night gowns.

"Rias..Akeno? Why is Akeno here?"

I quickly sat at the edge of my bed.

"Are meeting ran late tonight so she is going to have to sleepover tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind the situation too much."

"That right," Akeno said.

Akeno and Rias looked at each other briefly and giggled.

"Also Akeno said that she wanted to take a moment to apologize to you."

"What for?"

"Obviously I am very sorry for surprising you today and I hope you can forgive me," Akeno said.

"Oh that's… I really didn't.."

"I heard."

"What."

"That's right I heard what Akeno told you and what your reply was to her."

"I hope your not mad."

"I'm not."

Akeno then sat on my left side while Rias sat on the right.

"I actually felt proud of you for the kindness that you showed Akeno and I hope you can forgive me for being upset. It may have been a different story if the only thing I felt was surprise but like you said you do plan on increasing the size of your harem so I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do," I replied back.

"I'm glad to hear. Now since Akeno is going to be apart of you harem it's time to make it official also to compensate you I will be joining you and Akeno."

Then Akeno kissed me and sat directly on my lap, facing him. She wiggled to get my bulge to move up into the cheeks of her ass.

Akeno smirked and leaned ever to whisper in my ear.

"Are you ready for the best blowjob ever?"

I looked into Akeno's eyes and I could see lust in them.

"...Y-Yes, I am!" My bulge got even bigger.

Akeno giggled. She started to rub my chest with both her hands. Going a bit further, she planted sweet kisses on me, starting with my neck and making a trail, going all the way down to my belly.

"I hope you're enjoying this." She made a few more tiny kiss trails up and down my chest.

"Let's begin now, shall we?" Akeno smirked. She moved her hands to pull down my PJS

Akeno pulled down my boxers. "Oh my... You're so big." She giggled while staring down at my big cock. She wrapped a hand around the shaft and started to slowly move her hand up and down.

I gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"You like this? You deserve it." Akeno smiled as she continued to stroke my shaft in a slow and smooth motion. Her tongue teased my sensitive erection as she slowly slid all of my cock in her mouth. She sucked on the head lightly while she stroked the bottom-to-mid shaft a bit faster now.

I moaned louder at the feeling of Akeno pleasuring me. I looked over briefly to see Rias mastrubating to me and Akeno. Rias had two fingers in her pussy while her unused hand was being used grope her right breast.

"You're not going to join?"

"I will eventually but for now I'll let you and Akeno have your fun. After all tonight's the night Akeno losses her virginity to you and joins your harem."

Ignoring us Akeno licked up and down my shaft, while also massaging my balls. She started to fondle my balls while slowly sucking on the head of my cock. While still fondling my balls, Akeno licked the tip of my cock back and forth.

"Is it good?" She asked this in-between licks.

My body shivered in delight and I was breathing heavily.

"Ah damn...it-t's amazing...!"

"I can do better. Think you can hold on?"

Akeno started to slowly suck my cock all the way down to the mid-shaft, then she licked around my shaft in circle. After that, she moved her mouth back up to the tip. She repeated this several times, with one hand wrapped around the bottom of my cock to hold me in place.

Using her tongue, Akeno made swirls around the head of my cock. She made an 'O' with her mouth and sucked on my cock like a lollipop. While doing this, she also fondled my balls.

I moaned louder.

Akeno leaned down to gently take my left ball in her mouth, rolling it around in her mouth using her tongue, then sucking on it. After doing this for a few seconds, she did the same treatment to my right ball.

Akeno put my cock back in her mouth and placed her right hand in front of her mouth, pumping and sucking hard on my cock. Using her free hand, she was playing with my balls.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't. My body shivered more and my eyes were closed tightly. I couldn't handle this for much longer at this rate.

Akeno began to lick up and down the side of my shaft, while she massaged my tip with one finger.

"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" She smirked at me.

"Urgh! Y-Yes Akeno...yes, I'm cumming..!" I screamed as my body finally gave in. I shoved my long, hard cock in Akeno's mouth, ready to burst without control.

Akeno widened her eyes in surprise at what I just did. She tried to say something, but it was muffled by my cock.

"Mmmff."

My orgasm was incredibly strong. The sensation of ejaculating inside Akeno's mouth was something that I couldn't describe.

Akeno attempted to swallow as much of my cum as possible, but it was a tough task due to the load's size.

Fortunately Rias was there to help make sure my cum didn't go to waste and kissed Akeno stealing some of my cum for herself.

"Mmmmmppf!"

I shivered and suddenly pulled out of Akeno's mouth, and sprayed the last of my load all over Akeno's beautiful face.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Oh my!" Akeno giggled and gave my tip a few more licks.

"There's so much. Mmmm... And it's tasty, too. So thick." She kissed the tip and around the shaft.

She then got on top of me and took both my wrists and guided my hands to her two large breast.

"Do they feel good Jack," Akeno moaned lightly at my touch.

"Yes they do," I said as I sucked on her right nipple.

"I'm glad to know that you like them you naughty boy."

Akeno then smirked and looked back to see my rock hard cock.

"I thinks it time for the main event. So how would you like to take me? Any position is fine."

"Let's go with doggy style."

Without question Akeno got off me and got on all fours. Her beautiful pussy was already leaking.

Akeno turned her head back to look in my eyes with anticipation.

"Go ahead, Jack." 

I guided my hard cock to Akeno's entrance. I slowly started to move my shaft inside Akeno's pussy, taking her virginity to be forever mine. I gasped in pleasure.

"Oh wow...! Akeno...you feel amazing!"

Akeno let out a moan and giggled lightly, "Your cock feels great. I can't wait until you start moving i-inside me."

Without hesitation, I began to move my hips back and forth, and I moaned louder as I started to feel Akeno's pussy tighten around me.

"Oh, Jack! Keep going, don't s-stop!"

Akeno closed her eyes and smiled in delight. She let out some sexy moans while I continued to thrust. While I was thrusting into Akeno I notice that Rias had gotten back on the bed and went back to mastrubating.

At this rate, I couldn't hold on too much longer. "A-ahh...oh my...Gahhh!" I was shaky while I was banging Akeno's wet, tight and hot pussy. I felt power, potential, and freedom.

"I'll let you release inside me! Let it all out, Jack!" Akeno moaned louder and she was breathing heavier now.

I was just about to burst. "Akeno... I'm gonna... Oh shit!" I couldn't stop pounding her pussy. He never wanted to pull out from her holy tunnel. Without warning, I started to cum inside her pussy uncontrollably.

"Ahhhh~! Yes, that's it, Jack!" Akeno couldn't help but moan cutely. She leaned over and rested her head on a pillow, letting her body relax itself.

"Jack it's my turn. I want you," Rias said almost sounding desperate and sex driven.

"You two have fun now," Akeno teasingly said before moving on the bed to give us room.

I immediately pinned Rias underneath me and kissed her.

I lined my dick up with the entrance of her glistening wet pussy. I rubbed my dick teasingly against her love tunnel a few times, and then I pushed myself inside of her. I groaned and she moaned, and then I began to move myself immediately. In and out, each thrust and pull accompanied by a moan or a groan of pleasure from both of us.

Barely a few thrusts in, I lifted both of her legs and rested them, above the knees, on my shoulders to allow for deeper penetration. If the fact that her moans heightened in volume was anything to go by, I'd say Rias appreciated it. I did too. From this position, I was capable of fully sheathing myself inside of her, and I picked up speed, making Rias moans of pleasure even louder. I felt that build-up of pressure again, and I picked up speed. A few more thrusts and that explosion of pleasure occurred again, and I felt Rias pussy clamp around my dick as I shot my load deep inside her womb. I pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her with Akeno sleeping on my other side.

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on who should become the queen/female head of Olympus. I will not count votes that are in the review section to avoid double votes and because voters can change their minds.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack POV**

A lot happened after my time with Rias and Akeno. The day after me, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Sona, and Tsubaki went to the meeting. After Rias and Sona had given their reports about Kokabiel to Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Michael, and Gabriel. I asked Michael on why he had Asia kicked out of the church. It turns out the angels are barely surviving with the system God left behind so anything that threatened the system had to be removed.

Anyway after I got my answer Michael introduced me to my beautiful sister Gabriel. To strengthen relationships between devils and angels she was asked to become one of my wives in the future which she agreed as long as I was willing to have her in my harem which I agreed to. It looks like I'm going to be married to a lot of gorgeous woman in the future.

Anyway when the meeting seemed to get close to ending time was stopped. The only ones who weren't frozen were myself, Rias, Vali, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba and the leaders of the three factions. It turned out time stopped because a large group of stray magicians kidnaped Gasper and forced him to use my sacred gears. A bunch of those magicians were launching an attack on us and took out all the guards and were being lead by Katerea Leviathan who was related to one of the original devil kings unlike the current ones.

Since their was a special magic circle was in place that only allowed someone from the outside access it meant that their was a traitor. Before leaving Azazel gave me two special armbands that can help the user reach and control my or her balance breaker.

After me and Rias arrived and defeated the magicians guarding and controlling Gasper. After freeing him I gave him the armband which allowed him to resume time unfreezing everyone who was frozen at the meeting. Once we returned we helped destroy the magicians and Azazel killed Katerea Leviathan albeit at the cost of my left arm. Then the traitor was revealed to be Vali which didn't surprise. What did surprise me is that Vali happened to be the great grandson of Lucifer. Turns out he is half human which explained how he got the sacred gear, divine dividing, and is in league with a terrorist organization called the Khaos Brigade.

Thanks to the armband Azazel had given to me I was able to fight Vali in my balance breaker unfortunately Vali was gaining the upperhand. During the fight one of the jewel on my armor fell of which I used to gain divide which unfortunately took a lot of years off my life force. Anyway even with it I was still having difficulty holding my own at least until Vali threatened Rias and the girls. After that I was filled with rage and defeated him. After the fight a person named Bikou arrived and took Vali with him.

Anyway after things started to settle down I asked Michael to allow Asia and Xenovia to be allowed to pray which he agreed to do. Also it didn't go unnoticed by Sirzechs that I fought harder because Vali threatened the girls so he ordered that all girls in the ORC move in with me. However since their wasn't that much room at my apartment Rias had Sirzechs build me my own place.

The house was large and has six floors along with three basement first floor consisted of guest rooms, the kitchen, a bathroom, and Japanese styled rooms. The second floor simply has a few rooms which intersected with each other. The third floor just has a few rooms, a study, and a storeroom. Unlike the other floors the 4th and 5th floor simply have a couple of rooms. The 6th floor is just an empty floor. The first basement floor includes a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which has a refrigerator. There are two hidden first one is empty. However the second hidden room contains an assortment of baths of various sizes, but were noticeably larger than the first and were decorated gorgeously with ornate patterns, tropical plants, Dragon statues pouring water into the bath. The second basement floor just has a heated indoor swimming pool and the third basement floor was mostly vacant and used for storage however it does have a library. While me and the girls could simply take the stairs they could just take the elevator which could take them to any floor in the house.

My mother was at first surprised however just like before Rias convinced my mother to basically let me do whatever I want to through the use of her demonic powers.

A few days afterwards I went to the underworld with Rias, Saphira, Azazel, and my demonic friends to the underworld for the Young Devils Gathering on some kind of magical train. During the train ride Akeno decided to flirt with me which resulted in the girls getting in a fight. I looked for Saphira for help only to find her trying not to laugh.

Anyway after surviving the train ride we were greeted by the servants of the Gremory household before meeting Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory, and nephew, Millicas Gremory. During that time, I was taught how to read and write the Devils' alphabet, proper table manners, dance classes and how to interact with people with high social status. Before the ceremony for the Young Devils Gathering, I meet the four other Devils that are chosen for the competition. They were Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, and Diodora Astaroth.

After the Rating Game between Rias and Sona was determined, I was forced to train with the former Dragon King, Tannin, in one of the mountains in the Gremory region, and I obtained a great stamina that I can use when I gained my Balance Breaker. However, I did not attain my Balance Breaker until the fight against Kuroka and Bikou where I gained full access to my Balance Breaker after kissing Rias.

I later assisted Rias in her Rating Game against Sona. While I managed to defeat Saji, I lost due to blood loss which was set up as a plan by the Sitri Group to defeat me. Before disappearing, however, I revealed my new move, Bilingual, which allowed me to talk with female hearts which allowed me to learn of the Sitri Group's strategy, which allowed Rias to win the match in the end. While we were leaving the Underworld to head back to the human world, we were surprised by the sudden appearance of Diodora Astaroth, a Devil whom Asia healed in the past, who came to propose to her. I was pretty ticked about it and having a nightmare we're Asia marries the guy and runs off with him didn't help calm me down.

Currently school had just ended and I was making my way to the clubroom along with Asia, Xenovia, and Irina who had recently joined the school. The other members including Rias who had arrived before us had a serious face on.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes. Our next opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided. Our next opponent is….Diodora Astaroth," Rias answered.

I became speechless at something I could only think of as a bad joke.

 **Break**

When I had gotten back from the clubhouse I went to my room to lay down and to be left to my thoughts. When I opened the door I saw Virgo. My room was completely organized and cleaned. Since I didn't summon her she must have used her own power to come here and clean my room.

"Master are you happy with what I have done with your house?" Virgo asked.

"Of course I'm happy," I answered.

"As a maid I will do anything please my master and magic makes things a lot easier," Virgo responded with a sexy tone.

In response I grab her head and French kiss her. She responded back by pulling down my pants and started to give me a handjob.

I then reached up her shirt and skirt. Then I groped her covered left tit and right ass cheek causing her to moan as we kiss.

She stroked me faster causing precum to come out of the tip. I sucked on her tongue getting a good taste. I took off her skirt revealing her pink panties. I gripped her left butt cheek as I fingered her pussy feeling her wet insides.

"Well getting wet" I asked rhetorically as I then finger her asshole. I then started to suck on her neck.

"It ah can't be mmmh be helped oohh the way your aaahhh touch is ah so erotic ah!" Virgo said while with moaning.

I smirked as I let her go causing her to moan in disappointment at the lost of touch.

"It can be more erotic if you want," I said as I started to take off my clothes.

She got the message and she did the same. When we were done, I took in the view of Virgo's petite body. I then told her to lay down which she did.

"Master I…"

"Virgo you're apart of my harem now. You can call me Jack," I said which caused Virgo to blush.

"Yes Jack my love," Virgo said with a beautiful smile with a blush on her face.

I could not to wait anymore. I fondled her boob while sucking the other. My tongue twirled on her nipple, flinching it around, thrusting my tongue in deeper before putting the second in as well. I used my mouth to stretch them out before releasing them causing them to jiggle. I layed down and got her into 69 position. I started to stretch her opening then I put my tongue real deep into her cunt. The taste was amazing, the more I licked the more juices come out.

Virgo moaned at this while she sandwiched my cock moving her fine tits up and blowed the remainder. Her tongue swirled on top of the head covering it with saliva. I thrusted my cock between her breasts and into her mouth hitting her throat. I kept licking her pussy getting the taste of her sweet inside as I decide to shove my middle finger into her asshole. This caused her to shiver. Her pussy started to twitch as did my dick signaling we're about to come. This caused us to go faster as I sucked Virgo's pussy and she stop the tit fuck switching to a deepthroat. Then the tip of my cock hit her throat. Not being able to take it I cumed in her and vice versa. We both swallow each other cum, not letting a drop go to waste.

"You have a delicious yet naughty taste Virgo my sexy maiden," I said with a perverted smile.

She looked at me with a lustful gaze.

"Well then master punish me and don't hold back. I want it to a strong all the way," Virgo said as she laid down and spread her legs.

She then added to my lust by spreading her pussy with one hand and fondling her tit with another.

That did it that broke all resolve to be gentle with her. I got right on top off her and shoved my dick right into her pussy. Virgo screamed not from pain but pleasure. Her face and body showed she loved this. Her eyes rolled back into her head, tongue sticking out, back arced, and if that didn't show how much she loved this the sight of her fondling her boobs faster than before really showed.

"Aaah yessss aaaaahhhh pound ah ah me fuck me ahhhh, make me yours forever!" Virgo screamed from pleasure.

"Ah, damn your pussy is it's so tight!" I said as I grabbed her breasts.

"It feels so good," I said before leaning down to suck on her neck giving her more hickeys.

"I aaaaahhhhh aaaammm so happy aaaahhh mmmmm my love. My slutty pussy is yours to do with aaahhh mmmm. Anything for you to do," Virgo said with a horny face as she wrapped her legs around me.

She then kissed me shoving her tongue into my mouth causing my tongue to fight back. We continue to make love, my pace becoming faster. I continue to hit her womb again and again.

"My love I'm about to cum!" Virgo screamed.

"Me too let's do it together," I screamed.

Not able to hold it we both cum. I felt my dick pumping cum into her womb as her pussy tighten around my dick. I stayed in her a little continuing to cum inside her. Once I was done I pulled out which caused cum to ooze of her. Virgo panted, from the wild sex, making her breath go up and down.

"That was amazing Jack," Virgo panted.

"Yeah but," I said. while laying down on the bed making my still hard dick to point up.

"I think we can still go, don't you?"

She grinned as she got up and hovered over my dick. Then she started bouncing on it like crazy.

Her moans were louder than before. I helped her by thrusting my hips my hips into her clit. Her boobs went into a hypnotic circle motion as she bounced on my cock. She added to the pleasure by shifting her hips back and forth like a lap dance. Then she started to bounce again, faster than before, making her fill with more pleasure. Her face showing her sex crazed expression as starts groping her boobs.

"Well mm aren't you ah enjoying this mm," I said before grabbing her firm ass.

"Of course master aaaahhhh your dick is aaahhhh mmmmm amazing. You're ah mmmm amazing," She screamed full of pleasure.

"Shit, going to cum soon get ready to be pumped with cum," I said as I fondled her ass more.

"Together ah?" she said while pinching and twisting her nipples.

I answered her by going faster before spraying her insides with my sperm causing her to cumming while still bouncing. After about a minute we finished coming. Virgo got off my dick causing my cum to pour onto my dick.

"You are a naughty woman," I said.

Virgo then got on all fours and shook her ass at me.

"Then punish me and my bad ass."

This put me into high as I shoved my dick right into her ass. I started to pound her gripping her ass as I went deeper into her anus.

"Yyyyyyeeeeessssss this feeellllssss so goooooood!" Virgo screamed from pleasure.

"Master."

"Yes Virgo," I respond.

"Spank my slutty ass aaahhh!" Virgo screamed out wanting punishment. She truly is a masochist, oh well if that's what she wants that's what she gets. I raised my hand and spanked her ass.

"Yes more!"

I continued to spank her while fucking her ass. My hips went faster and deeper as my hand griped her ass roughly. Her tight ass made me feel more and more pleasure as it griped my cock. Then without warning I cum into her ass putting her into a orgasim. I pulled out causing cum to pour out of her ass. I laid down exhausted as Virgo rested on my chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jack POV**

I was currently taking a bath after the training towards the upcoming game, so I feel refreshed. I have started to become a training norm lately. I don't feel calm if I don't train. Working hard daily is my routine. I thought about the events that recently occurred. My friends and I accompanied Rias to the television station of the Underworld for an interview for the Young Devils Tournament where we met Sairaorg and his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, who had just finished their interview and told us that he wanted to face us with pure power only. Anyway once the interview began everyone including Saphira were asked a ton of questions and when it was over we were all exhausted.

After I finished my bath I left the big bath room, the big hall which is across from the big bath room was titled with light. There is a big hall next to the big bath room on the first basement floor, so we can do film watching marathons and also do all sorts of training. I was training here just before too.

The door was ajar, so I checked inside. Xenovia was in there wielding a practice purpose sword. She was wearing training wear and was wielding the sword seriously.

"Jack."

"Yo. I wasn't trying to peek but the lights were on in this room so I decided to check inside."

I entered the room.

"You practicing?"

"Yeah, since the game is coming up."

"But, didn't you train quite a lot before dawn as well?"

Xenovia increased the amount of training as the game was drawing near daily. Even today she overworked for training, and it seemed like she was being haunted by something. During the spar, even Kiba seemed like he was being overpowered by Xenovia's high spirit. But since she was rushing things, she created an opening and received a counter.

"I am weaker than Kiba after all," Xenovia said with straight eyes.

I couldn't help but think that it was true. Xenovia was stronger than Kiba. But the situation changed all of a sudden because Kiba's talent started to bloom after he attained the Holy-demonic sword.

"Even on the video, Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than me. In terms of simple talents, Kiba has more talent than me."

Xenovia had cloudy eyes. I think there is a part inside her that is a bit jealous of Kiba.

"I think both you and Kiba are amazing."

Xenovia smiled at my words which didn't even sound like I was cheering her up.

"Thank you. But the thing I can't forgive the most… is myself. I lost in the previous match without doing anything… which is why I am training so I won't let my guard down any more."

So it is about that. In the match against Sona, Xenovia lost against Tsubaki who possess a counter-type Sacred Gear. In terms of power, Xenovia was superior. But the timing and compatibility between them was bad, so she lost against Shinra.

I also witnessed how scary a Technique-type can be when I looked at the video. They settled the match in places where pure power doesn't work, and it made me realise how broad the game could become. Well I do think we are super strong if we were to fight normally. This confidence could lead to our defeat.

"No matter how awesome a power you have, I realised that there are many ways for us to get defeated. Settling the match with pure power seems the most easiest to know though. But especially in the game, it would be a team battle, so rather than having one strong individual, we need to cooperate in a style of "Person A ability" + "Person B ability". The road to becoming a High-class devil sure is hard….."

I sat on the floor, and made a sigh. It truly is hard to get a promotion to a High-class devil.

"Do you want to become a Devil King, Jack?"

"No, I never thought about things like that… Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"In the future, you will be going solo from Rias, right? To stand at a greater height."

"Yeah, that is my plan," I replied.

"Asia said she will be following you," Xenovia said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. We promised we will be together forever," I answered.

"Take me along with Asia as well," Xenovia said.

"Why do you want to come with me?"

"It would be fun being with you," Xenovia answered with a big smile.

"Roger that. I will think about it."

"Yes, I hope you do positively."

I didn't have any plans for the future, but building a business with Asia and Xenovia seems interesting. As I was thinking Xenovia stopped swinging her sword.

"Somehow, talking to you made the nervousness inside me disappear."

Xenovia approached me while I was sitting down and she kissed me on the cheek which took me by surprise.

"That's merely a small taste of what's to come."

Before I could react Xenovia lightly pushed me to the ground and got on top of me. Xenovia then kissed me on the lips and took my shirt off. Before I could do anything, she climbed on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"Take me, right here, Jack."

"W-what? Again, Xenovia?!"

"Yes, again. We were interrupted during our time at the pool, but since everyone's out, we can do it right here, right now."

I tried to struggle away, but Xenovia's grip was strong, too strong for me to try and get away. Looks like I don't have a choice then.

"Jack…"

I looked at Xenovia, and her eyes were looking deeply into mine.

"Please, I want this," Xenovia whispered.

Well, looks like I don't have too much of a choice. So I kissed back, slowly rolling over, so I was on top. Xenovia smiled, and for some reason, her smile looked naughtier than any smile Rias or Akeno could give.

"I knew I could get you to screw me, Jack. Now do it."

"Let's get you out of that gear then," I said.

Xenovia casted her training sword aside and let me take off her top, revealing her amazing breasts. They weren't as large as Rias' or Akeno's, but they were certainly large.

"They're all yours, Jack. Do whatever you want with them," Xenovia said in a sexy voice. How could I resist a request like that?

I lowered my head down and started sucking Xenovia's left nipple, while massaging her right breast. For someone who had never had someone else touch her breasts, Xenovia's were surprisingly soft. And it showed, as Xenovia moaned cutely.

"Ahh, yes. Right there, Jack!" I then switched to the other nipple, so I was sucking her right one while massaging her left breast.

"Yeah, you like that?" I asked, lifting my head up.

"Yes!" Xenovia moaned, forcing my head back onto her breast, forcing me to suck. And suck I continued to do. I also gently bit down on her nipple, making Xenovia throw her head back and yell in lust.

"I think that's enough."

I got off her and started pulling down her shorts. Turns out she wasn't wearing any underwear, she must've planned this from the start. Once they were off, her incredible body was revealed to me.

And it was fucking amazing.

I pulled down my own pants and cast them aside, and Xenovia's eyes widened at the sight of my dick hanging out there.

"Do it, Jack," She whispered.

I positioned my cock at her wet entrance and slowly pushed inwards, taking her virginity. Xenovia let out a noise between a moan and a shriek.

"Jack! It's, ahh, so big!"

"Thank you." I smirked. "I get that a lot."

Pulling back slightly, I then thrusted into Xenovia again, making her cry out.

"You okay?" I asked.

Xenovia nodded, while biting her lip, her eyes lidded. I then repeated the action, again and again, until I was going at a moderately slow pace. Xenovia wrapped her legs around my hips, locking me in the position I was in. She also wrapped her arms around my neck, and looked at me.

"Go faster, Jack," She commanded, and who was I to disobey?

I then started thrusting a bit faster into her, making her yell out.

"You're so tight, Xenovia." I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Th-thank you, Jack." Xenovia answered, and I felt her hips moving in sync with mine. It felt even better than when I was just thrusting into her.

Suddenly, with little to no warning, I felt Xenovia's inner walls clamp down, vice-like, around my dick.

"Jack, I'm… I'm… AAGH!" Xenovia screamed as she came, her pussy juices dripping out of her and onto my length.

"You finished yet?" I smirked down at the sweating bluenette below me.

"Never."

Xenovia then pulled a quick move that flipped the pair of them over, so she was the one on top now. She lifted herself up so she was straddling me, and then started moving around, backwards and forwards, on top of my dick. She reached downwards and grabbed my hands, and put them on her hips, so she could stay on top.

"Ungh, Jack. This feels great, better than the last one!" she moaned, using her own hands to pinch her nipples, and look down sexily at me.

"I'm glad," I replied while beginning to rock my hips in sync with her, just like she was earlier.

Xenovia bounced around on my dick for a couple more minutes, letting out sexier moans than Rias or Akeno could ever give.

"Fucking hell, Xenovia, you're amazing!" I cried, while moving my hands up and grabbing her breasts.

"Thank you… Jack," She moaned, throwing her head back and letting me get a view of her body, which was coated in sweat. "I think, I'm gonna- again…" she moaned, before shrieking, as for the second time, she came all over my cock.

"I think one more go," I smirked, lifting Xenovia off my dick and laying her on her side.

I then laid down on my side, facing her, and took a hold of my dick, then pressed it inside her, balls-deep for the third time. Xenovia moaned loudly and instinctively wrapped her legs around my hips, and locked me in.

"Jack… I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too, Xenovia," I whispered back, before starting to thrust into her.

Xenovia wrapped her arms around my neck, and held me tight as I continued pounding into her tight pussy. I thrusted with the strength and the speed of a jackhammer, while she's been slowly reduced to shrieking and moaning in pleasure.

Eventually, after a few minutes of this, I came close to my limit.

"Xenovia, I'm gonna-"

"Do it," Xenovia cut in, "Inside me. That's the whole point after all." To reinforce her point, it seems, she tightened her grip on me using both her legs and arms to make sure that I don't shoot my cum anywhere else.

I kept moving for a few more seconds, before one final thrust made me release everything I had out of my dick and inside her.

Momentarily exhausted, I pulled out, and saw her opening dripping with a mix of my and her cum. Xenovia's eyes were glazed over and she was panting heavily.

"So, how was it?" I asked, lying next to her. In slow breaths, the bluenette turned to me and answered.

"It was… amazing, Jack."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Xenovia kissed me again, this time on the cheek.

"We should do this again some time. The chances of me getting pregnant are higher if we do it multiple times," Xenovia stated, in a matter-of-fact tone. I had to laugh slightly at the way she said it.

"Shall we go to my room?" I asked, getting up. "It'd be kinda uncomfortable sleeping on the floor here."

Xenovia smiled.

"Sure." She replied, getting up and wrapping her arms around me. Leaving our clothes on the floor, we walked out, and closed the door.

 **Break**

 **Tomorrow**

Today the rating game between us and Didora began and would have continued if it wasn't cancelled on the account of Didora being a traitor. It turns out that the higher ups knew about this and we were the bait. Unfortunately Didora had abducted Asia. We defeated most of his peerage and discovered Freed who revealed that Didora got Asia kicked out of the church on purpose. After he revealed this he transformed into a chimera but was killed by Kiba. Eventually I defeated Didora and managed to set Asia free.

Asia was safe and sound until Shalba Beelzebub appeared and sent her into the Dimensional Gap. This act caused me to activate the Juggernaut Drive of the Boosted Gear, due to the negative feelings that appeared after the apparent "death" of Asia and made me go berserk. I defeated Shalba, even biting off his left hand, but I was incapable of stopping myself until Vali stepped in and used his powers to snap me out of it. I then witnessed the appearance of the Great Red, who was swimming in the Dimensional Gap, before falling unconscious.

After having a discussion with Sirzechs through hologram regarding Juggernaut Drive in my room. I ran with Asia on our three-legged race and received cheers from members of the Occult Research Club and Azazel. After winning first place, Asia tended to me behind the gym, where she kissed me and confessed that she loves me.

When we got home I started to become tired so I went to my room and fell asleep.

 **A/N: I have decided to do a FAQ if you have any questions about the Jack DxD series or any of my other stories let me know and I'll answer them.**

 **Q: Will Miko join Jack's harem?**

 **A: No**

 **Q: Are the autobots now cyborgs or something?**

 **A: No they simple have human forms as a third form sorta of like Arcee and her sisters. The only difference being is that Arcee and her sisters gained their human forms through their pieces while the other autobots from Team Prime were given theirs by the Grigori.**


	17. Chapter 17: Asia

**Jack POV  
**  
I was currently at home, in my room, alone. An absolute hell (no pun intended) of a lot of things had happened in the Underworld, but to sum it all up, Diodora the Explorer was a traitor to Devils, and was now dead. Also, I activated the Juggernaut Drive, which took off some of my lifespan. So there's that.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened, and standing in the doorway, a timid smile on her face, and dressed in a nightgown, was Asia.

"Oh, hi Asia," I said, sitting up.

"Hi, Jack," Asia said walking over to me and sitting next to me on my bed. After a couple of seconds, she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

"Jack, I know you've been through a lot lately, but no matter what… I love you." Asia whispered, and softly pressed her lips against mine.

"Mmm…" I slowly wrapped one arm around her back and deepened the kiss. My other arm went into her hair, gently clenching it as I continued kissing.

"Jack…" Asia had pulled away, and was looking at me with… was that lust in her eyes?! "I want you to take me again. Like when you took both me and Rias"

How can I say no to an offer like that?

"Alright." I released her, and slowly took off her nightgown, leaving her naked. She looked absolutely amazing when she was naked, yet not in a way that Rias or Akeno did when they were naked, but in her own, special way.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Asia said, pressing her lips against mine again. I pulled off my shirt, threw it into a corner, and then pulled off my pants, leaving me naked as well. My rod stood up proudly, ready to give it to the beautiful young girl in front of me.

Asia slowly got down onto the bed, beside me.

"Please, Jack." She whispered. And I obliged. Grasping my dick, I gently eased it into Asia's tight snatch. Asia threw her head back against the pillows and moaned loudly.

"Anhh~! Jack!"

"You alright?" I asked, stopping.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Asia said. "It's just… I forgot how big it was!"

"Thank you." I said, smiling. I pushed all the way into her slowly, then pulled out, then thrusted back in again, making Asia clench against the sheets tightly.

"You want me to stop?" I asked, concerned.

"No" Asia replied, her look of pain turning into one of pure pleasure. "Please, keep going."

And so I did, continuing at the same, slow pace as before, so as not to cause Asia any more discomfort. I reached upwards and gently massaged her breasts, making her moan out slightly. She definitely wasn't as big as Xenovia, let alone Rias or Akeno, but she was definitely developing nicely.

"Ahh, Jack! Keep going!" Asia cried, looking up at me with lidded eyes.

"I plan to," I replied, thrusting into her a little faster, increasing the pleasure I experienced. And judging by Asia's expression, the pleasure she was experiencing had increased as well.

"You're so tight, Asia," I whispered, leaning down and kissing her on her neck, making the blonde-haired girl below me moan in pleasure.

"Jack!" Asia cried. "I think I'm…"

"Me too," I said. "Let's do it together." And I instantly came inside Asia's tight pussy. At the same time, Asia screamed, and climaxed all over my dick. She held onto me as tight as she possibly could as she rode it out. Once she was finished, she pulled me as close to her as she possibly could.

"How was it?" I asked, panting slightly.

"It was amazing." Asia whispered. "But… I want more. Can I make love to you, this time?" she asked. "I want to show you how much I truly love you." She gave a cute plea with her emerald eyes.

"Of course, I want some more as well," I replied, kissing her.

I let Asia get out from underneath me, and allowed her to get on top of me. I stared at Asia's nude body, gazing upon every figure that made up her incredible body. Asia leant forward, held onto my cheeks and kissed me deeply, and let me guide my hardness inside her again.

Asia then pulled away from my lips and sat up. She started rocking her hips back and forth, feeling the pleasure of her inner walls grinding against my hips, with my hard dick inside her. Her breasts bounced around slightly, and her face, looking me full in the eye, showed expressions of pure love and ecstasy. She then reached down, grabbed my palms, and made them settle over her breasts, and by instinct, I gropped them without hesitation, making her moan cutely, along with the noises she was making while riding me.

"Oh, Jack," Asia moaned. "You feel so good…"

"You too, Asia." I answered, letting her lean down and kiss me again. "Your insides are really warm."

I then started thrusting in rhythm with Asia's hips rocking, and our thrusts met each others, the friction was amazing. The addition of my hands on Asia's breasts was making it an extremely pleasurable experience for her, judging by the fact that her moans and cries were getting louder and louder.

I then sensed that I was coming close to the edge, again.

"Asia!" I warned, and she immediately got it.

"Jack, do it inside me! I love you!" Asia cried out, seemingly lost in her lust. One final thrust against each other later, and I let everything I had out inside her, as well as Asia climaxing all over my length again.

Asia fell onto my bed beside me, and wrapped her arms around me lovingly.

"How was I, Jack?" she asked, sweetly.

"You were great, Asia, I loved it." I replied, with a tired smile. Asia was visibly touched by my words.

"I'm glad…" Asia pressed her lips onto mine again, locking them with mine. We both, mutually, decided to play with our tongues, and trade spit.

We then parted lips, and looked into each other's eyes as we held each other. "I love you, so much." Asia said to me, and placed her head upon my chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Asia." I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18:The Angels of Sex

**Third Person POV  
**  
"Lady Gabriel, I have come as you requested," Irina said.

"Irina, I have summoned you here because, as you know, there aren't many angels being born which is why the Brave Saint system was invented," Gabriel said.

"Lady Gabriel, I know that. But I don't understand what you are getting at," Irina said, sounding confused.

"As you know, my brother, Lord Michael, has arranged for me to join the Red Dragon Emperor, Jackson Darby's, harem and become one of his wives who happens to be one of your childhood friends. I am going to officially join his harem today by giving him my virginity and I want you to join me."

"Say what!"

"Do not deny your feelings I can tell you have some for Jack and wish to join his harem."

Irina began to blush.

"How did you…"

"I'm good with those types of things," Gabriel responded, quickly.

"But what about falling?" Irina asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry. There is a special ceremony angels can take that prevents them from falling so that they can have sex, but it takes a couple of hours. So, what do you say?" Irina had a determined smile on her face.

"Let's do it!"

 **Jack POV**

I was currently in my room watching TV when a bright light appeared in my room.

Out of the light appeared Irina and Gabriel. They got on my bed and started crawling towards me.

"Hey ladies what are you two doing here?"

"I have come to officially join your harem," Gabriel said before kissing me.

"And I want to join your harem. Assuming you want me," Irina said.

"Yes, of course I want you in my harem." I told Irina, grinning.

In response Irina kissed me passionately, gently pushing her tongue against my lips, begging for access. I granted it, and Irina began slowly licking the inside of my mouth, while I did the same with hers.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was stripping out of her clothes, and once I got an eyeful of her naked body, I almost bled from my nose all over my and Irina's face. Her body was absolutely perfect, her stomach was slim as anything, and her breasts were massive!

"Do you like it, Jack?" she asked. I broke away to answer.

"I love it!" I went back to kissing Irina, and ignored, with immense difficulty, the enormous boner I was getting from Gabriel's naked body right in front of my face!

I reached behind Irina's back and began undoing her Angel outfit, which revealed her body as well. It was nothing on Gabriel's, sure, but it was definitely a great body!

"Now now, Irina. You can't have all the fun." Gabriel chided her brother's Ace with a smile. "I want to have some fun with Jack as well."

"Of course, Lady Gabriel." Irina jumped off me quickly, and let Gabriel climb onto my bed and kiss me passionately.

Okay, anything I ever said about girls tasting amazing when they kiss me, forget it. Gabriel's lips taste the best I've ever tasted. Hands down.  
Despite me trying my hardest not to, my hands subconsciously slipped down to her amazing ass, and squeezed it slightly. Gabriel moaned out (her moans turned me on so much!) and wrapped her arms around me.

"Do whatever you wish, Jack." She said. I slowly moved her over so I was on top and squeezing her breasts.

'These are incredible!' I thought, as I gently pinched her right nipple. 'These are some of the best boobs EVER!'

"Do they feel good, Jack?" Gabriel asked, enjoying what my hands were providing, judging by the look on her face.

"Fuck yeah they do!" I replied, leaning up and kissing her. I then moved my face down and pushed it between her breasts, and started motorboating her, licking both her nipples at the same time, and blowing between her tits.  
Gabriel giggled and moaned at the same time, throwing her head back.

"Anh~! That tickles, Jack!" I moved my head out and started just sucking on one of her nipples, which was very hard.

"Oh, heavens that feels good!" Gabriel moaned, throwing her head back. Irina, who had been sitting near this for a while, decided that she should get in on some of the action. She lay down next to Gabriel, and moved her hand down towards my crotch, and started stroking me off, and pretty quickly as well.

I did an involuntary mini-spasm at the sudden feeling of being jerked off by an Angel, and started sucking on Gabriel's other nipple, while fondling her breasts.

Judging by how Gabriel was moaning and writhing around underneath me, she was loving this to Seventh Heaven and back.

"Are you enjoying this, Jack?" Irina asked.

"Fuck yeah!" I cried, and suddenly felt like I was going to cum. And cum I did, all Gabriel's lower chest.

I flopped onto her other side and lay on the bed, and watched Gabriel scoop up my cum with a finger, and start licking it. "Mmm… that tastes nice." She said, smiling. That smile and her compliment gave me my boner back!

"My turn~" Irina said, climbing on top of me and kissing me. "I want you to take me, Jack." She took a hold of my dick and slowly guided it into her pussy. My dick broke through her hymen, and slowly settled inside her. Irina gave a soft shriek of pain, but her face slowly turned into one of sexual bliss. On her own, she slowly began rocking her hips on top of my dick.

"Oh~! It's so big, Jack!" she moaned, continuing to rock her hips. Gabriel crawled up to my side and kissed me deeply, pressing her soft tongue into my mouth.

"Your mouth tastes so nice, Jack." She said, after pulling back.

"Thanks, you too!" I said, unable to say anything else.

"I'm glad." Gabriel said, smiling. She then started making out with me while Irina rode me. A layer of sweat had appeared all over her body, and it gave her an extra sexy shine.

"Fuck, you're tight Irina!" I moaned, beginning to move my hips in tandem with hers.

"Well I was a virgin, Jack!" She moaned back, and increased the speed of her rocking hips. "I think… I'm gonna…!" and she came, all over my dick. And I came as well, inside her. She let out a scream of pleasure, and flopped on top of me, panting heavily.

"You look like you had a good time up there, Irina." Gabriel said, breaking the make-out session we were both engaged in. "But now it's my turn."

"Of course… Lady Gabriel." Irina rolled off me, and fell asleep instantly. Gabriel climbed on top of me and gently grabbed my dick, then guided it into her virgin pussy as well.

"Jack, I love you." She whispered, before lowering herself completely onto my cock. "Aaangh~!"

That must've been slightly painful for her, as my dick speared through her barrier as if it wasn't there. Hell, if I looked carefully I could see a bit of blood there!

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gabriel replied. "Just… give me a minute." She took a couple of deep breaths, to get used to the feeling of my dick inside her. Then, slowly, she started rocking her hips on top of mine, as did Irina, giving me the amazing view of her enormous breasts bouncing everywhere.

"You're so big, Jack." Gabriel complemented, continuing to ride me, as had Irina a moment before.

"Thank you."

I actually blushed after receiving the compliment from the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Heh, she definitely lived up to that title. Gabriel rocked her hips faster, and reached down to put her hands on my chest, to balance herself a bit more, which permitted her to ride me faster, which felt so much better than when Irina was riding me.

No offense, Irina.

Gabriel leaned down and kissed me passionately, wrapping her arms around me. I quickly rolled over, so I was on top. I then started thrusting into her tight snatch, making the Seraph clutch the sheets tightly and moan loudly.

"Oh, heavens yes! Keep going, Jack! This feels so good~!" she moaned, getting louder and louder, as my dick felt like it was filling up more and more, and was getting ready to explode any second.

"Gabriel, I'm gonna cum!" I yelled, pounding her harder.

"Please, do it inside me!" She replied, leaning

upwards to kiss me passionately on the lips, and with one final thrust, I came inside her.

"That was… amazing, Jack." Gabriel panted, blushing deeply.

"Thank you." I replied. "So are you." Gabriel replied by kissing me again.

"I'm staying here with you and so is Irina." She whispered, and closed her eyes.

"Fine with me." I replied, closing my eyes and fell asleep, letting the blonde female Seraph cuddle me in a passionate embrace.

 **Poll Announcement:** There is currently a poll out on whether or not Jack should have his own empire/country. The country/empire I am referring to is the country where the Inheritance Cycle takes place, alagaesia.

 **SPOILER:  
**  
If the answer is yes or some of you are confused this is the back story to it. Around Mediveal times there was a Demi god who mother was Hecate and his grandfather was Hephaestus. He possessed the boosted gear and became king of Alagaesia. But Galbatorix and his dragon along with his army exiled him. However he had a vision showing Galbatorix's defeat by someone in balance breaker form believing it to be him he foolishly returned and was killed. Ddraig tells Jack this because he believes the boosted gear user was him since the user used penetrate during the fight with Galbatorix. Ddraig then tells Jack about how Galbatorix isolated alagaesia using magic and how to locate it. Jack arrives and kills Galbatorix and his dragon. With the help of the Varden Jack takes down the remainder of Galbatorix army and becomes King.

 **A/N:** The army of clones I was talking about are from Star Wars with some differe such as their origins.

 **A/N 2:** If the answer is yes I will create it as a story before Return of the Fallen.

 **A/N 3:** Do not post your answer in the review section I will not count it.

 **A/N 4:** If you have any questions let me know but do not put them in the review section.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jack** **POV**

A lot had happened these past couple of days. Gabriel and Irina had moved in after joining my harem. I learned about how angels could have sex by doing a ceremony which lasted a couple of hours. Anyway they moved into two of the guest rooms and had a few artwork put up involving their religion. Fortunately they remembered about me and mostly everyone else living with us that we are devils so the most religious thing they decorated in their rooms was just the paintings. The next day I went on a date with Akeno and we winded up near a love hotel when we were trying to ditch Rias, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, and Gasper when we found out they were spying on us. It just so happens that Odin was near the love hotel and Akeno's father happened to have been acting as his guide. Akeno and her father have a strained relationship and I could understand why since Akeno told me about her family.

Anyway a few days later we winded up fighting against Loki with Vali on our side which makes me wonder whose side he is on. Anyway I managed to defeat him with a replica of Mjölnir. Afterwards he was sealed by Odin's beautiful bodyguard, Rossweisse who later got left behind by him and became Rias rook. I think I have a good shot at getting her in my harem along with Koneko who I think has a crush on me. Anyway Irina and Gabriel were out doing some work for the church, Saphira was out hunting deer, and everyone else were out getting contracts with the exception of me and Rossweisse since we already finished ours. Since we're alone I have a good feeling that my chances of getting her in my harem is a lot higher now.

Just as I was thinking this I went past Rossweisse on my way to my room.

Rossweisse grabbed my arm and looked at me with huge eyes and bit her lip. She came closer and brushed her huge tits against my chest. I could feel my pants tighten around my crotch area. Her hand reached behind my head and she leaned closer to my ear.

"Jack.. I want you.." , she whispered seductively.

My eyes sparked and I could feel my face get warmer. I placed my hands on her shoulders and quickly went in for the kiss.

I then took her to my room and kissed her lips harder and my hand went straight for her huge tits. I swirled my tongue around the inside of her mouth and heard our breathing get heavier. Feeling the throb in my lower area, I backed her up and laid her down on her bed. Her silver hair spread across the covers and she laid there, completely vulnerable and under my control.

"Take me"

I immediately ripped her clothes off and began by kissing every part of her body. I kissed her face, then down her neck, across her chest, while my hands glided over her perfect curves. I touched the inner parts of her thigh and could already feel the heat radiating from her womanhood. As I got closer and closer, small moans escaped her mouth. I felt my boner press against her leg when I began to bite her nipples. I licked around her right tit while my hand pleasured the other. I quickly remembered that she was a sensitive one.

Her face grew flustered when my hand grazed over her underwear. I slid them off of her and exposed her beautiful vagina. The horny smell of her pussy filled the air. I started rubbing her clit and moved my lips back on her neck. I sucked her skin hard, perhaps leaving a few marks on the side. As the speed of my fingers increased, I felt her body begin to squirm beneath me.

"J-Jack... A-Ahh.."

Her voice was so hot, it made me want to make her scream.

I rubbed my hard member against her thigh and moved my fingers at intense speeds. She let out a loud moan and her back formed an arch as she enjoyed her orgasm.

She sat up and wrapped her arms and legs around me as I took off my pants. My huge cock sprung out when I removed my boxers and Rossweisse looked down in shock causing me to smirk.

I let it rub against her vagina, letting all of her womanly juices lubricate it.

Her eyes rolled back and she gritted through her teeth, "Put it in.. I-I can't wait any longer…"

I smiled and rammed straight into her, exactly where her G-spot happens to be. She gave a deep groan and I felt her nails dig into my back. I start off fucking her hard and deep. With each thrust, she moans something beautiful. I lay her back down on the bed and hold one of her legs up in the air.

"J-Jack faster.."

I listen to her command and start pounding her at animal-like speeds. I couldn't tell which was louder, the slapping of skin or her deep moans.

"I-I-I'm going to cum Jack.. A-Ahhhh.. J-Jack.. Right there.."

I felt myself coming close as well so I focused my last couple thrusts right on her G-spot so we cum at the same time. I heard that special kind of scream and pulled out, releasing my load all over her stomach.

Rossweisse turned her head to the side and tried to catch her breath while I lay down next to her. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but the next thing I knew she was fast asleep.

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll out on whether or not Jack should have his own empire/country. The country/empire I am referring to is the country where the Inheritance Cycle takes place, alagaesia.**

 **SPOILER:**

 **If the answer is yes or some of you are confused this is the back story to it. Around Mediveal times there was a Demi god who mother was Hecate and his grandfather was Hephaestus. He possessed the boosted gear and became king of Alagaesia. But Galbatorix and his dragon along with his army exiled him. However he had a vision showing Galbatorix's defeat by someone in balance breaker form believing it to be him he foolishly returned and was killed. Ddraig tells Jack this because he believes the boosted gear user was him since the user used penetrate during the fight with Galbatorix. Ddraig then tells Jack about how Galbatorix isolated alagaesia using magic and how to locate it. Jack arrives and kills Galbatorix and his dragon. With the help of the Varden Jack takes down the remainder of Galbatorix army and becomes King.**

 **A/N:** The army of clones I was talking about are from Star Wars with some differe such as their origins.

 **A/N 2:** If the answer is yes I will create it as a story before Return of the Fallen.

 **A/N 3:** Do not post your answer in the review section I will not count it.

 **A/N 4:** If you have any questions let me know but do not put them in the review section.


	20. Chapter 20: The Fox Queen

**Jack POV**

A few days after I got Rossweisse in my harem me and the rest of the second-year students go to Kyoto for their school trip. In the train, I entered the depths of the Boosted Gear, where I meet one of the past possessors of the Boosted Gear who provided me with a box that unlocks my potential and its possibilities. During the trip, I was attacked by several Youkai led by Kunou, who thought that I was the one responsible for capturing her mother, Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai. While they manage to clear off the misunderstanding, Me and my friends were soon confronted by the culprits who captured Yasaka, the Hero Faction led by Cao Cao. While the first fight was cut short by the interference of Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog from the Vali Team, Me and my friends were forced to face off with the Hero Faction one more time to rescue Yasaka from them.

During the fight, I successfully achieved the Illegal Move Triaina due to my desire to protect my friends allowing me to change the Scale Mail armor through Promotion. With the new found power, I manages to temporarily overwhelm the entire Hero Faction before succumbing to the exhaustion. The team, however, was rescued by the sudden appearance of Sun Wukong who fended off the Hero Faction and used his Senjutsu to rejuvenate me, allowing me to use one more attack, which he landed on Cao Cao's eye.

At the moment I was walking down a hallway in a shrine which happened to be where Yasaka was living in. I was taken there by a yokai sent by her that told me she was waiting for me in her room.

When I reached her room I found her sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"Greetings Red Dragon Emperor I don't believe I gave you a proper introduction my name is Yasaka it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet as well and you can call me Jack."

"Very well."

"So why have you called me here? Is it about the Khaos Brigade?"

"Not exactly I have called you here because I can't help but notice that you were never rewarded for rescuing me and it would be ashame of such a handsome young devil to go without being rewarded," Yasaka said as she got up and took of my shirt

"Yasaka!?"

"You want a harem and I want a handsome husband who can take care of my personal needs. I believe this will work out for the both of us. Not only that but when you get your own peerage your going to need someone who happens to be a woman who is also powerful, smart, and who will stay by your side. I can assure I meet all of the criteria which is why I ask that if you accept me into your harem you make me your queen," Yasaka said while holding me close to her.

"Seriously!? But what about your duties as a queen to the Yokai?"

"My daughter can take over unless Amaterasu the goddess of this region decides she wants to become queen. So what do you say?"

I can't help but blush at being in close proximity to the beautiful queen.

"I would be a fool to say no," I said before kissing her.

Without a second thought I brought my hand up to the opening of her revealing kimono, slipping it off her shoulder in a whoosh of fabric. This time it was her turn to gasp as I slid my other hand up to caress her beautiful breast that had sprung free.

That gasp quickly turning to a lustful moan as I twerked each nipple between my thumb and index finger. I watched in awe as she flung her head back, letting her blonde hair flow down her flawless back. Giving me even more access to her breast.

She was still moaning as I latched on with my mouth to her now pert nipples. I slid my tongue over each one until they were glistening. Her hands had come up to the back of my head, keeping me where I was. The next thing I knew she had pushed me back on the bed and was now on top of me.

Before too long she was still seated on top of me naked and me in only my boxers. As she reached down into them and wrapped her skilled hand around my now straining dick. I surged forward, capturing my mouth with hers. As their tongues explored each other's my hands slid down to cup her perfectly round ass. She was now hovering over my length, the tip rubbing repeatedly up against her swollen clit.

Thrusting into her it was my turn turn to moan, she was still for the longest time. Until I felt her move and god did it feel good. Latching onto her nipple again I thrust my hips forward meeting hers. With her breast still in my mouth I moved my hands to either side of her hips and drove as deep inside her as I could.

I felt her walls clench around me and I knew it wouldn't be long till she came. So I continued to slam into her, each time feeling her getting tighter and tighter around me. Sweat was now clinging to there join bodies and the moans that filled the thick air around them where music to my ears. She was riding me like a dog in heat or should I say a fox in heat.

I could hear her whispered pleas, 'faster...o o o god...please', 'don't stop Jack'. With one final thrust into her we both came undone.

She kept moving though, milking me of every last drop till she sagged against me. Both out of breath,with my name on her lips like a whispered prayer.

"So does this mean you're moving in with me?"

"Yes but I will need you to stay here a bit longer than was intended for you. I will need your help in making the arrangements and I am certain that Amaterasu will want to meet you."

"Alright but I think Rias is going to kill me for not coming back. Rias has been need of some release,"

Yasaka laughed in response.

"Don't worry I will simply tell her that I'm need of your assistance and that I plan on moving in with you. Besides she can wait for about two more days without you. Now rest my future king you will need it."

And just like that I fell asleep with Yasaka latched onto me.

 **Break**

The day that followed after my time with Yasaka I would never forget. When me and Yasaka woke up we had breakfast together with Kunou who Yasaka told her of her plans to move in with me and one day become a devil. Kunou was surprised and a little upset that her mother was leaving her for me and that she was know the new queen of Kyoto. It actually made me feel a bit bad until Yasaka promised to visit her and that she would act as an advisor even after the day I get my own pieces and she becomes my queen. After I told Kunou I would make her mother happy and she confirmed that she felt she would be happier with me Kunou accepted her decision to move in with me.

After we finished breakfast Yasaka contacted Rias and told her that she was in need of my services and explained the whole thing to her. Rias then helped Yasaka make the arrangements so I wouldn't get in any trouble at school. Yasaka then contacted the gods of Japan and had a private meeting with them which lasted hours with them. When she returned she told me that we were going to have a meeting with Amaterasu the next day.

Right now I was at that meeting in front of me and Yasaka was a beautiful woman with black hair and gold eyes. She was none other than Amaterasu the goddess who called this meeting.

"Yasaka joining Jack's harem and loving with him I believe would strengthen relationships between devils and the Youkai. However as you said you have given the role of queen to your daughter so I'm not sure by how much it would be strengthened."

"So are you saying that you approve of me joining Jack's harem and letting me live with him?"

"I do but I need him to sign these to help strengthen relationships between devils and Yokai even more."

A contract then appeared in Amaterasu hand.

"Sign at the bottom," Amaterasu said with a smile.

"What is this for?"

"Don't worry about just sign it," Amaterasu said while continuing to smile.

"Fine," I said while signing it.

"Great by signing it you agree to have me join your harem and become one of your wives."

I became surprised by this.

"Seriously!?"

"Yep! If Yasaka feels that you're good enough to where she no longer wants to be queen, leave, and become a devil one day then chances are you're the type of husband I've been looking for. Besides Yasaka isn't the only one in this room who thinks you're handsome."

 **Break**

I had just arrived home with Yasaka holding my left arm and Amaterasu was holding my right arm. After I signed the contract that makes Amaterasu join my harem by becoming one of my fiancés it was decided that she would also move into one of the guest rooms. They were going to have some Yokai bring their stuff.

I rang the doorbell and Rias emerged from behind. Upon seeing me she kissed me.

"Jack I missed you."

"I missed you too," I replied back before kissing her.

"I see that we have two new residents. You really are becoming a powerful harem king," Rias said looking at Yasaka and Amaterasu.

"I know I'm just worried that one day I won't have enough rooms for everyone."

"When you become a high class devil you could have it arranged that you get your own place as a gift from my father he did try to give your mom a castle once when we went to the underworld."

"I remember that. I think when that day comes I'll have in Kyoto since I enjoyed my time their."

 **Poll Announcement:There is currently a poll out on whether or not Jack should have his own empire/country. The country/empire I am referring to is the country where the Inheritance Cycle takes place, alagaesia.**

 **SPOILER:**

 **If the answer is yes or some of you are confused this is the back story to it. Around Mediveal times there was a Demi god who mother was Hecate and his grandfather was Hephaestus. He possessed the boosted gear and became king of Alagaesia. But Galbatorix and his dragon along with his army exiled him. However he had a vision showing Galbatorix's defeat by someone in balance breaker form believing it to be him he foolishly returned and was killed. Ddraig tells Jack this because he believes the boosted gear user was him since the user used penetrate during the fight with Galbatorix. Ddraig then tells Jack about how Galbatorix isolated alagaesia using magic and how to locate it. Jack arrives and kills Galbatorix and his dragon. With the help of the Varden Jack takes down the remainder of Galbatorix army and becomes King.**

 **A/N: The army of clones I was talking about are from Star Wars with some differe such as their origins.**

 **A/N 2: If the answer is yes I will create it as a story before Return of the Fallen.**

 **A/N 3: Do not post your answer in the review section I will not count it.**

 **A/N 4: If you have any questions let me know but do not put them in the review section.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jack POV**

The day after Yasaka and Amaterasu moved in the match between Rias and Sairaorg began and we won. The best part was I unlocked a powerful new form called Cardinal Crimson that allowed me to defeat Sairaorg and after that I told Rias how much I loved her and I told her that the first woman I married and the one I wanted to manage my harem was her which made her happy.

Also Ravel had been assigned to be my manager for a TV show that Rias father created with me as the main character called the Harem Dragon. She moved in before the match along with the best tamer, Kiyome Abe who I assisted in breaking off an engagement. In exchange she would not only join my harem but also when I became a high class devil she would join my peerage. She was convinced that it was a good decision after I took her virginity when she joined me in the shower.

I think I only have five more guest rooms which could be a problem if I kept getting more girls in my harem at the rate I'm going at. One of Kiyome's monsters that served her a lamia named Katsumi to be more precise happens to have a crush on me and I'd be lying if I were to say I didn't want her in my harem. However like the rest of Kiyome's monster she was living in Kiyome's house which she still owned even after moving in.

Speaking of Kiyome I was currently fucking her brains out doggystyle in her room.

"Fuck me harder!"

I quickened the pace before pulling out and began thrusting inside of her ass which was a lot tighter than her pussy. While I was thrusting I started spanking Kiyome's ass causing her moans to intensify.

Just as I hit my climax inside her ass a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me.

I looked up to see it was Saphira who was nude and kissed me the moment are eyes meet.

"Room for one more or am I to late?"

"The more the pleasurable," I responded before kissing Saphira

I pulled out of Kiyome as Saphira laid on the bed. Saphira then put her legs around me which I grasped as I began thrusting into her pussy.

Kiyome not wanting to be left out sat on Saphira's face and had her lick her pussy. Saphira began moaning into Kiyome's pussy from the pleasure she was receiving which in turned gave Kiyome pleasure.

Eventually Kiyome came into Saphira's mouth as I came inside her pussy. When me and Kiyome removed ourselves from Saphira we noticed that she had zoned out from the pleasure she had received.

It was getting late so it was decided that me and Saphira would sleep in Kiyome's room for the night.

 **Poll Announcement: There's a new poll now if the clones from Star Wars should become a part of Jack's army**


	22. Chapter 22: The Magicians

**Jack POV**

 **Jack's Room**

In the month that followed after my night with Kiyome and Saphira a lot happened. I, like the rest of the Gremory Team, were surprised to see Ophis, accompanied by Le Fay and Kuroka, come to my house, which was set up by Azazel after Ophis claimed that she wants to observe me.

Later, I, Akeno, and Kiba went to the Glasya-Labolas territory to take the promotion test to become Middle-Class Devils. While the group was resting after the test, we were ambushed by Cao Cao and Georg who came to steal Ophis' powers.

The battle ended with the Gremory and Vali Teams losing to Cao Cao and Ophis' powers stolen. Both teams were then attacked by a legion of Grim Reapers and Siegfried. We eventually overcame the situation by having me kiss Rias to replenish my magic and successfully force their enemy to retreat, until Shalba appeared with a kidnapped Leonardo, forcefully activating Leonardo's Balance Breaker, which created thirteen gigantic monsters to destroy the Underworld, and kidnapped Ophis.

I went to rescue the kidnapped Ophis from Shalba who escaped into a crumbling dimension field. I eventually caught up to Shalba and the two of us fought one last time before I killed him. During the fight, however, Shalba managed to inject an arrow infused with Samael's blood, which led to my death.

Fortunately I while my original body was destroyed my soul wasn't and I was given a new body by Great Red and Ophis.

I returned and successfully saved a child who was taken hostage by Jeanne and Heracles, defeating the former easily. I had my third encounter with Cao Cao, but I was easily outmatched by the latter, even with Rias using her ability to recharge my power, until I used a bullet from Gogmagog that has Samael's blood on it, on Medusa's eye, that Cao Cao was using, reversing the situation. In order to turn back the tide of battle, Cao Cao attempted to activate the Truth Idea, but was unsuccessful, as its effects depend on God's will in the Holy Spear, and it will be different depending on what the will chooses.

The True Longinus had chosen the wish in my heart, rather than Cao Cao's ambition, thus Cao Cao was defeated. At the end of the day, I was officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil, along with Akeno and Yuuto. Afterwards, Rias and I planned on going out on a date as promised earlier, with the rest of the Occult Research Club members,including the guys much to my distress, decided to come with.

A few days later Millicas went to the my place and temporarily stays with their. He later had a mock battle against me, Kiba, and Gasper. Despite losing to them, I noticed that his power is extraordinary and his talent appeared to be the same as Vali. Later, when Sirzechs asked him whether he liked Satan Red or Harem Dragon, Millicas chose the latter. This made Sirzechs sad, and it became worse when he saw me and Millicas getting along. At the end, things worked itself out when Grayfia arrived. I was later given a familiar, the living Norse flying ship Skíðblaðnir, by Surtr Second ,which I later named Ryuuteimaru.

The week after that I meet the Director of the Magician Council, Mephisto Pheles, regarding the pact between the Occult Research Club and Magicians. I later attended the negotiation with the Vampires who were led by Elmenhilde Karnstein who wanted Gasper to join her clan, the Carmilla Faction. I was completely ignored when I asked her a question due to my status as a servant.

Several days later, while attending my class, I was attacked by three Stray Magicians who distracted me so that they could kidnap the first-year students of the Occult Research Club. I, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council then left to go battle them and easily defeated the Stray Magicians and the Magicians from Khaos Brigade before a voice called me, Kuroka, Xenovia, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Saji, and Sona to meet him. The group was sent into a "factory" built in the Dimensional Gap that was used to create artificial Phoenix Tears using clones of the Phenex Clan.

After some talk with the supposed leader, he summoned Grendel and I was forced to battle him one-on-one, but I was overpowered throughout the fight until I used Ascalon's Dragon Slayer abilities to turn things around. It was then that the leader of the Magicians, Euclid Lucifuge, Grayfia's younger brother, calls Grendel to retreat while revealing himself to me and the others.

Grayfia was shocked when she learned that her brother, Euclid, is alive. The higher-ups of the Underworld started to panic and became suspicious of Grayfia, thinking that she lied about his death, and began interrogating her.

Anyway at the moment I am inside my room with Ravel, Kuroka, Le Fay, and a beautiful magician named Ultear.

Kuroka had come over with Le Fay and suggested she became my magician while Ravel had invited Ultear because she expressed interest in me and was stated by Ravel to be a well accomplished magician.

"This is a bit troublesome. I have interviewed Le Fay and she would be a great match for Jack if she wasn't involved with the Vali team. However she is and Ultear isn't. Not only that but Ultear is better accomplished. I'm sorry Le Fay but I don't think it's going to work out," Ravel said.

"Now wait a second. Ravel is it possible for me to be contacted to two magicians at once?"

"Yes but the first magician you are contracted to is the most important since it affects your image and since you're new to having pacts with magicians it may be difficult to have two at the same time."

Ultear then cleared her throat.

"If I may the the type of pact I'm looking for is a mix of public eminence and protection. All The Red Dragon Emperor would have to do with me I'd appear at a few social gatherings and stuff like that and come if I summon him if I'm need of his assistance in fighting a powerful foe however I doubt I will hardly need his protection since as you know I am powerful enough to take care of myself. In exchange I get to be apart of Jack's harem and join his peerage as a bishop if possible since that is a role I feel I could fit well and he can even summon me for assistance. Also I have no problem with Jack also having a pact with Le Fay as long as I'm the first one he contracts to and I want to move in since I will be apart of his harem and future peerage."

"That could work and the type of pact Le Fay is looking for is an information pact which would be beneficial to both her and Jack. Not only that but as his second magician she wouldn't be noticed by the higher ups," Ravel said.

"If I may ask Ultear why do you wish to join my harem and peerage?"

"The truth is I am tired of being alone and having the occasional one night stands with guys who aren't good at pleasing me. I'm looking for someone who is younger, stronger, handsome, and can take care of all my needs," Ultear said adding a seductive tone at the end.

"Umm if your going to take her into your peerage and harem can you take me as well," Le Fay cutely said politely and shyly.

"Take me as well!" Kuroka added with enthusiasm.

"Sure I'll take both of you in my harem and if possible my peerage but Kuroka didn't you use to have two bishop pieces before becoming a stray?"

"It's possible for those pieces to be removed since my previous master is dead so you will be able to give me a different piece."

"Well alright then when I get my own pieces I'll use one of my pieces on Le Fay and on you Kuroka when you get your old pieces removed."

"Now that's all settled I will prepare to begin the ceremony. Le Fay and Ultear I will need to discuss with you in private about the duration of your pacts with Jack."

Ravel then left with Ultear and Le Fay to go to a different room leaving me alone with Kuroka who gently pushed me on the bed and got on top of me.

"So big boy now that we're alone and you said you were going to make me apart of your harem why not make it official?"

"I was hoping you would say something like that."

In response Kuroka kissed me. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and briefly battled until my tongue won.

I then rolled us over so I was on top and then I took of Kuroka's kimono. I then latched my mouth onto Kuroka's right nipple.

"Oh that feels great!"

While moaning Kuroka put her arms around my neck but eventually let go when I stopped sucking her right nipple. I then kissed her stomach and all the way down until I got above her pussy.

I then inserted my tongue into her leaving no crevice unlicked.

"Your tongue feels great but I would like to meet your famous friend can he come out and play?"

I stopped licking her pussy.

"I think I can arrange that."

I then took of my pants and boxers quickly soon revealing to Kuroka my dick. When she saw it her eyes widened with shock.

"I knew you were probably big but still seeing it myself I think I made the right decision in joining your harem."

"Thanks," I said while lining up my dick with her pussy.

"Your welcome handsome now fuck me."

And with that I started thrusting into her pussy. I was slow at first but soon I started going faster. I then grabbed her right leg and put it over my shoulder to give her more pleasure.

"FUCK THIS FEELS GREAT!"

Soon I reached my climax and I came inside her.

After I pulled out of Kuroka she used her hands to scoop up some of my cum inside her and swallowed it.

"Mmmm you taste delicious," Kuroka moaned.

"And there's still some more," I said pointing to my still hard dick.

Kuroka saw this and smiled.

"So there is," Kuroka said before crawling towards me.

Kuroka then used her hands and started stroking my dick. She would occasionally use one of her hands to massage my balls. After about a few minutes of her giving me a handjob Kuroka light but firmly grabbed my dick and gave the tip a quick kiss before she put it in her mouth.

Using her tongue, Kuroka made swirls around the head of my cock. She made an 'O' with her mouth and sucked on my cock like a lollipop. While doing this, she also fondled my balls.

Kuroka attempted to swallow as much of my cum as possible, but it was a tough task due to the load's size.

"Mmmmmppf!"

I shivered and suddenly pulled out of Kuroka's mouth, and sprayed the last of my load all over Kuroka's face.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Oh my! there's so much. Mmmm…. and it's tasty just like your previous load," Kuroka giggled and gave my tip a few more lick. She kissed the tip and around my shaft as she watched it go limp.

 **Break**

 **Study Room**

The ceremony was about to begin. Ravel who is my manager is sitting in front of me, Ultear, and Le Fay. Ravel took out a document and such from her personal magic-circle. I can only give her my gratitude for her swift work.

"Seriously, our pact certainly is going smoothly thanks to you, Ravel."

When I said that, Ravel takes out an animal's plate and candles which is used for the custom for this ritual. Apparently it's a Chinese soft-shell turtle she got from a small restaurant.

"No, it's because you were blessed with making a pact with capable magicians is the reason why this went smoothly."

Receiving such praise, Le Fay starts to wriggle her body while Ultear smiled .

The document, which will be our contract, is written in Devil's symbols. Quickly explaining the context of it, it's written like one of those contracts you often see in the human world which goes: "I will make a pact with this person. After the pact, these are the sort of things I am allowed to do. And these are the things which I am not allowed to do."

I spill my blood by cutting my palm with a knife. I use that blood to write my name in Devil's symbols. Le Fay and Ultear also uses their own blood to write their names in magical symbols.

With this, our pact is complete document wise. What's left is the official ritual. Ultear, Le Fay and I enter the pact-purpose magic-circle that is written with animal's blood. We then chant the spell for the pact.

The magic-circle starts to emit a mysterious shine.

"In the name of, I, Ultear Milkovich, I shall serve you Jackson Darby. You shall make a pact with me and I shall serve you well as you well serve me."

"In the name of I, Le Fay Pendragon, I shall make a wish to the "Pawn" of the Gremory-group, Jackson Darby. You shall make a pact with me, and become my sworn friend."

The chants have been simplified quite a bit. Depending on the situation, you need to chant things like how we resulted in making the pact as well as the content of it. But this is a pact which is being done after Le Fay and I built trust between us, which in turn resulted in it being simplified.

I also chant out the words I had memorised.

"In the name of Jackson Darby , the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group, I shall promise to make a pact with you, Le Fay Pendragon and Ultear Milkovich, right here. And I will take care of you two just like I do with the others."

I bow my head down at the end like a Japanese person! Le Fay chuckles and also bows her head.  
Ultear also bowed her head.

The Gremory's symbol appeared on Ultear, Le Fay, and my cheek while the magic-circle disappears while emitting out light due to fulfilling its duty.

"…Can I presume that this has finished?"

I try to get Ravel's confirmation just in case.

"Yes, you certainly can. With this, you and Le Fay are partners in terms of business the same with Ultear."

We went through many documents prior to Ultear and Le Fay's arrival, but it ended immediately when I decided to make a pact with both Ultear and Le Fay.

"So then, what should Le Fay and I do now? Our pact is completed, so should we research about magic like how a partner should? And what should I do with Ultear?"

"That will depend on Ultear and Le Fay. If Le Fay chooses to do experiments on magic from now, she will need to summon you after this, but if she chooses to do the experiment tomorrow, she can just summon you tomorrow. As for Ultear if she requires your assistance or needs you to go to a social gathering then you would go. If you require her assistance with anything she is required to come if you summon her," Ravel said after making a cough.

"I see. Say Ultear your sacred gear allows you to manipulate time correct?"

"Yes and on top of that I am skilled in many types of magic and have used said magic to create moves that correlate with my sacred gear sorta of like your signature move,dragon shot. Why do you ask?"

"When I get my own pieces I think I will reincarnate you as a bishop."

"Thank you I promise that if you do make me your bishop I will not let you down."

"Jack you know if you take Ultear as a bishop you will have to choose whether you take Asia or me right," Ravel pointed out.

"I know and I have put some thought into that. I will take you as a bishop not Asia. I'm already taking Xenovia and I won't be at her service all the time like I am know the same with Akeno and Kiba when we become high class devils. Not only that but with all the powerful opponents we have all gone up against I feel she would be safer remaining as Rias's bishop," I told her.

Ultear then got from her seat and got on my lap.

"Well now that's out of the way I believe it's time for me and Le Fay to join your harem," Ultear said right before making out with me.

I then picked up Ultear bridal style. Le Fay then walked over to us with a blush on her face.

"I hope you enjoy having sex with me," Le Fay shyly said.

"Hold it I want in as well," Ravel said.

"The more the merrier," I responded before lightly dropping Ultear on the couch.

Using her magic Ultear removed everyone's clothes making it easier for us to have our fun.

I then rammed my cock into Ultear not caring to go slow since I know she isn't a virgin.

Ultear's head jerked back and she moaned through her teeth which I soon silenced by kissing her.

I then felt a bare of boobs on my back. When I broke away from my make out session and looked I saw Ravel and standing behind her was Le Fay. Their pussys were wet.

"You better not forget us," Ravel said.

"Can you please pleasure us soon?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten about you two," I said while continuing to thrust into Ultear's pussy.

I then grabbed Ravel's arm and pulled her to me and kissed her. Not giving her much time to react I had her position her pussy over Ultear's head. Ravel not needing me to tell her what to do say on Ultear's face and moaned in pleasure from having her pussy licked.

Seeing that Le Fay was still blushing and wanted to be pleasures I grabbed her arm gently but firmly and pulled her in for a kiss. I then released her arm and used mine to finger her.

"Ohh that feels good Jack I can't wait to see what it feels like to have your dick inside me," Le Fay moaned.

"You won't have to wait much longer because once I'm finished with Ultear your next," I told her while continuing to thrust into Ultear faster and now hitting her G-spot.

Ultear and I reached our climax at the same time while Ravel came about a few seconds later into Ultear's mouth.

"Alright it's Le Fay's turn," I told them.

Ravel and Ultear nodded in response and got off the couch to make room for Le Fay.

"Sorry Ultear but I don't think I'm going to be able pleasure you as much as I wanted today after I do Ravel after Le Fay I think that will be it for today."

"It's fine Jack today has so far been good enough and you even left me a little something."

Ultear then used her fingers to scope up my load that I had unleashed inside her.

"Mmmmm delicious I definitely can't wait to get more of this next time. Although as fun as it was I hope that the next time we do it will be one on one so we get to see what each other is capable of."

"Of course," I told Ultear as I slowly teased Le Fay's entrance with my dick making her moan.

"Well I'm going back now to pack the rest of my things and get settled into my room. Have fun," Ultear said before starting to leave via magic circle.

"Believe me we will," I said before Ultear left with a smirk on her face.

After she left I put Le Fay's leg over my shoulder and with one quick thrust I took Le Fay's virginity.

"OH THAT FEELS GREAT," Le Fay moaned out loudly as I started thrusting into her pussy a lot quicker.

Until finally we hit our climax. I saw Ravel standing behind Le Fay looking at me.

"I know you were planning on doing us separately but why wait so mind if I join?"

"By all means," I told her.

I pulled out of Le Fay and had her and Ravel position doggy style on the floor waiting for me.

I started thrusting into Ravel while groping her breast to make the experience of losing her virginity even more pleasurable.

I quicken the pace of my thrusting making Ravel moan louder however it soon became muffled by Le Fay who had decided to start making out with Ravel.

Ravel soon hit her climax and it was surprisingly enough to make her fall asleep granted it was ten in the afternoon so I should probably hurry up with Le Fay.

I then started thrusting into Le Fay's pussy while gently slapping her ass. Like Ravel me and Le Fay hit our climax and it was enough to make her tired and soon she fell.

I made my way to the couch where there were two blankets one it. I grabbed one and put it over Le Fay and Ravel. I then pulled the other one on me and soon I fell asleep on the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jack POV**

 **Dining Room**

I was currently at the dining room eating fried fish with a side of white rice along with Rias, Asia, Akeno, Saphira who was already having seconds with Kuroka and Koneko, Ravel, Amaterasu, Yasaka, Xenovia, Gabriel, Irina, Le Fay, Ophis, and Ultear.

"Yasaka this fish is really good," I told her.

"Thanks I used some of my fire to fry it."

Since Asia is here along with Xenovia and Rias their is something I have to tell them.

"Hey Asia remember how we talked about you becoming one of my servants in the future."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to take you with me. I already plan on taking Ravel with me and having Ultear become my bishop sorry."

"Oh… I see well as long as I can still be with you then I'm fine."

"I gotta say Jack I'm surprised you have already found people to become your servants that are well gifted you really have impressed me," Rias said to me.

"Thanks Rias. Hey Xenovia now that you know that Asia isn't going to join my peerage will you remain as Rias's knight or will you become my knight?"

"To be honest I was glad when I first heard that Asia might be joining your peerage and I'm a bit sad to hear that will not be happening. However my desire to become your knight is still the same."

"Glad to hear," I responded.

"Hey Jack there's a press conference that I have been asked to attend to answer questions and I wish for you to accompany me to also answer some questions," Ultear told me.

"Understood when is it?"

"In half an hour."

"Perfect that gives me enough time to have some quick fun with the one goddess who hasn't gotten any yet," I said glancing at Amaterasu who had a blush on her face.

"Oh by the way Jack tomorrow we will be going to the newly built Auros Academy to help teach the children," Rias said.

"Really sounds like fun," I replied which earned me smiles from all the girls.

 **Break**

After everyone had finished eating I grabbed Amaterasu bridal style.

"Oh my have fun you two," Akeno giggled as I started making my way to the stairs.

"Thanks we will," I shouted back before heading up the stairs.

Once inside my room I started kissing Amaterasu before putting her on my bed and took off her kimono before taking off my clothes .

"You're really anxious to to do me."

"You should have known what you were doing when you tricked me into taking you as one of my future wives besides I want to make this quick."

"Who said I was complaining?"

And with that I started thrusting into Amaterasu's pussy causing Amaterasu to moan my name which caused me to go faster increasing the pleasure for both of us until after about twenty minutes I finally came inside her and she was out cold.

 **Break**

 **Third Person POV**

Jack and Ultear had just returned home from the press conference Jack wanting to do what he and Ultear had arranged to quickly he grabbed Ultear and started carrying her bridal style. The conference was longer than Jack thought it would be and it was currently nine in the afternoon. Unlike Amaterasu, Jack and Ultear had plenty of time for some foreplay.

Once in Ultear's room Jack dropped her on her bed and our mouths soon fought for dominance. Jack soon won the tongue battle and Jack quickly realized that we were nude.

"It's a magic technique called dress break to make things go quicker although it has the downside of destroying clothes," Ultear smirked.

"You might have to teach me it sometime," Jack responded before deciding to play with Ultear's breasts.

As Jack played with Ultear's breasts he decide that he wanted more. He wanted to taste her. As Jack kissed and sucked on Ultear's breast he started to slowly place kisses down her stomach and kept going lower. He went to her thigh where he ended the row of kisses and looked up at her. He looked deep into her brown eyes and waited for the ok. A few second later Ultear smiled and nodded as she laid back on the bed. She started anticipate the pleasure she was about to feel.

"Jack.." Ultear moaned loudly as she felt Jack kiss her pussy and then stick his tongue deep into her. Ultear shivered as she kept moaning her lover's name. The pleasure was bliss.

"Jack.. it's too good.. I can't hold on!" Ultear said between moans and breaths.

"Jack!" Ultear said as she screamed and moaned Jack's name as she went past her barrier. As Jack kept licking and sucking on her pussy he felt the gush of her juices hit his tongue. He licked it up and swallowed as much of it as he could.

"Mm.." Ultear said as she tried to calm down from her orgasim. As Ultear recovered, she sat up and stood up from the bed. At first her legs shook and she almost fell.

'Damn, he really knows how to pleasure a women,' Ultear said in her head as she laughed a little bit.

"Hmm?" Jack asked as he watched her stand and almost fall, then laugh.

"Oh, nothing. Though it's your turn, so lay down on the bed," Ultear said with the smile. As Jack got on his feet from where he was sucking on Ultear's pussy, Jack kissed Ultear quickly on the lips and laid on the bed were Ultear had just been.

"My, my... what do we have here? I see someone is excited for me," Ultear said as she ran her hand down Jack's chest and down to his tent.

"Those other women aren't the only ones who can take care of you," Ultear said with a smile and hooked Jack's trousers and boxers with her hands.

"Mm!" Ultear moaned as she pulled Jack's trousers and boxers down.

"Why haven't you ever let me be with your friend more often?"

"Trust me, it wants to be with you more often," Jack replied back and laughed a little bit.

"Then let's have a good time," Ultear said as she wrapped her hand around Jack's erection and started to rub it.

After a few seconds of rubbing she met Jack's erection with her mouth.

"Damn.. that feels nice.." Jack said between slight moans of Ultear sucking and licking his dick. As Ultear kept pleasuring Jack, they both knew they would have to stop soon. Jack was already tired as it was, he wouldn't make It two round two.

'Though we will probably be doing this more often since I'm apart of his harem and future peerage. I made the right decision by asking to join his harem,' Ultear said to herself.

"Alright, I think it's about time my kitty and your friend here have a lovely get together," Ultear said as she stopped sucking on Jack's dick and started crawling on the bed towards Jack.

When Ultear's face was above Jack's dick and Ultear's pussy was dripping it's liquid in anticipation on Jack erection they both knew what each other wanted. Slowly Ultear inched her pussy closer and closer to Jack's erection. When it was just a mere centimeter away, Ultear pushed Jack's tip into her. After a few seconds of waiting, Ultear pushing fully down as Jack pushed up.

"So.. tight.." Jack moaned as Ultear's pussy engulfed Jack's dick in tight pleasure.

" Jack... Jack.. it feels.. so good.." Ultear said as she adjusted to Jack's dick and felt the pleasure already there.

"mm.." Ultear moaned as Jack pushed Ultear's legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ultear know was in straddle position on Jack with her pussy filled with Jack's dick.

"You ready for the main event?" Jack asked as he gently pushed up even more and pulled back slightly.

"mm.. soo good... soo big.. fuck me faster!" Ultear moaned in between breaths and gasps of pleasure as Jack just slowly fucked her.

"Alright!" Jack said as he pulled as far back he could and slammed into her and started to repeat. In seconds there was a pattern of slapping coming from there sex's meeting and pleasuring each other.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Ultear moaned and screamed Jack's name as pleasure took over her brain and body. The slapping continued until they knew in the next few minutes they would cum with each other.

"Ultear! I can't hold back much longer!" Jack said as he continued to pound into Ultear.

"Yes! Cum with me. You won't get me pregnant because your a devil," Ultear said and using her brain to remember that she grateful so she can do just this.

"Ultear!"

"Jack!"

In seconds they were cumming with each other. Jack filled Ultear fully with his seed and thanking he didn't need to worry about getting her pregnant. But before he could say anything his eyes were closing and his brain said good-night. He was out cold with his dick still in Ultear.


	24. Chapter 24: The School of Devils

**Jack POV  
**  
After my night with Ultear the trip to the school had to be rescheduled because I, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou went to Romania to aid Rias and Kiba who were confined in the Tepes castle, reuniting with the two when they arrived at the castle. We were then taken to the throne room to meet the new "King", Valerie Tepes and the new mayor, Marius Tepes we were angered by Marius' action and the latter's claim that he could do so without fearing for his life because of his bodyguard, the Evil Dragon Crom Cruach. After the meeting was over, me and the others met a man wearing a Lucifer outfit who I was shocked to learn that the man was Vali's grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and I vehemently refused Rizevim's proposal to join his group.

I then participated in an attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie and save her. Meeting Grendel again, me and my friends team up to battle Grendel in order to buy time for Rias to use her new move, in which we successfully dealt a serious damage to Grendel with our combine efforts. The fight, however, ended without a clear outcome, as Crom Cruach appeared and ordered Grendel to retreat. Vali then appeared as both me and Vali agreed to team up to face the strongest Evil Dragon. My form, Cardinal Crimson Queen was able to deal minor damage to Crom Cruach by using Crimson Blaster combined with Ascalon's dragon-slaying ability. The fight was stopped by Crom Cruach since he was told to stall them just for ten minutes.

I later fought the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging at the Carmilla's castle town and was able to defeat them easily until I encountered Euclid Lucifuge. I then fought against Euclid who uses a replica of the Boosted Gear. I was overwhelmed by Euclid in my Scale Mail but I was able to turn things around when I used my newly found power which allowed me to create small white Dragons that can "divide" and "reflect". The fight was stopped when Rizevim and Lilith arrived and told Euclid that it's time to retreat. After returning from Romania, I participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D.

The day before we were to finally go to the school in the underworld me and Rossweisse ran into Euclid while we were on a date. Euclid tried to recruit her to join his group but she refused so he left. The encounter raised some serious security issues so the leaders of the Three Fractions along with Yasaka, Gabriel, and Amaterasu were going to a meeting to discuss said issues on the day we were going to the school while Kiyome was going to stay behind and help Virgo housesit.

That day was today.

The "Rating Game school anyone can attend" which was the dream of the Sitri group, more specifically Sona's, was unexpectedly located within the Agares's territory.

Normally, it wouldn't have been weird for the school to be built in the Sitri's territory, which belongs to the next heiress of the House of Sitri who was hoping for this to happen, but political issues had to get involved here too. Rather, it turned into quite a complicated situation.

Maybe the reason for Sona building this school may have a bit of Serafall Leviathan's intention who is her sister? Apparently there are those who are saying such things. Obviously Lady Leviathan who is all supportive of Sona was being positive about the establishment of this school.

However, this action will stimulate the politicians, the higher-ups with peerage that had been taking importance of the old bloodline. From their eyes, a "Rating Game school where anyone can enrol regardless of their rank" will be something which they would not like. Obviously there will be opinion and pressure which would be against this.

If Leviathan becomes stubborn and argues back at them, then it won't be weird if they take her action as "Leviathan's political action".

The reason why Rias, a Gremory, couldn't intervene in this matter was due to this reason. If the higher up takes this as the intention of the Gremory, in other words Sirzechs, then they are assuming that the chances of dispute between the factions of Four Great Devil Kings may get heated up.

In the end, Rias could only help to the degree where she won't get much attention.

I heard that Sona seriously thought about abandoning this dreams of hers. Apparently doing something which would result in affecting her sister's politic standing is something the next heiress of the House of Sitri shouldn't do and is considered as a foolish act.

However, a saviour appeared.

"If that's the case, we will become the middleman and build the school within our territory and do this seriously while paying attention to the higher-ups."

That saviour and the one who called out to them was the current Head of the House of Agares which was to be expected from the person who has the job of the middleman. The trust that politicians from each of the Satan's faction has towards the Arch Duke Agares is so great. He attained the support of the House of the Great King that stands at the top in terms of bloodline and built the first "Rating Game School anyone can attend to".

That's why we, the ORC (Gremory group + Irina + Ravel+Saphira and Ultear), are going to the Underworld to help out for the school experience day. We teleported several times after arriving at the Gremory castle and stepped foot into the Agares's territory. It's scheduled for us to help out for today and tomorrow so we will be staying over.

The place where the school was built is very close to the sky city Agreas which was the place where the Gremory group and the Bael group had the Rating Game.

Auros is the name of the town. I hear it is one of the places which represents the Agares's territory which is said to have the best agricultural products in the Underworld.

There are many civilians that make their living mainly by working as farmers, but the population over here isn't that high. It won't be weird for this town to develop by turning into a sightseeing location for tourists since it's close to the sky city Agreas, which is the holy land for the Rating Game. But sadly, the town which acts as the sightseeing spot is located at the opposite side of this place while the sky town of Agreas is located between the two towns. Also, since tourists that come to see Agreas will spend their time enjoying the sky city, I hear that they rarely come down to the towns nearby.

In other words, this town is a quiet and peaceful place even though it's close to the famous sky city. The place we teleported to is the uppermost floor of the watchtower which is positioned at the centre of the town. The fields that produce different crops are spread around the town and you can also see lots of windmills that stand out. This place doesn't stand out but it's a peaceful and a quiet place. Meaning this town has a good environment for building a school.

The government official of this town who was waiting for us at front of the magic-circle took us down the watchtower. The person waiting for us down the tower was Saji.

"Hey, Darby."

It would seem normal for the town's mayor to welcome us if Rias, who is a princess of Gremory, is to come to this town. Unfortunately, the mayor went to the Magician's assembly that was mentioned before so he couldn't come here. Rias also hasn't come here for a public business, so she told the town mayor that "We don't need a formal welcome".

So the government official passed his job to greet us to Saji and we proceeded into the town.

Crops, windmills, and European-style houses made from rocks. There isn't even a single clattering noise you often hear in cities which showed how peaceful this town is.

"Nice place, isn't it? A country town of the Underworld! Though it doesn't mean it isn't famous at all. I heard there will be presentations and such at this town in order to allow the Magician's assembly to commence. Apparently the first mayor of this town liked doing these sort of assemblies so this place turned into a place which is known to a certain group of people. Also, you can see the huge stage for the Rating Game, Agreas, nearby, so you can call this environment as the most suited place you can come up with," Saji said.

"I sure would like to do cropping in a place like this."

Asia looks around the town while she has her eyes sparkling. One of Asia's dream is to live in a countryside. Lately even I'm thinking of living in a town like this while doing cropping with Asia.

"I also think it would be wonderful to do cropping with Asia. Our lives as Devils will be long. Maybe forgetting about being a swordswoman for once and do farming is a good idea. I'm sure Jack would say he's going to live with Asia, so there won't be any loss for me to tag along," Xenovia said.

"Maybe I should also live in the countryside in the future? But it does seem hard for an Angel to live in the Underworld, so I guess it will interesting to help Jack and Asia with farming when I receive a job to come to the Underworld," Irina said while looking up at the sky.

"I would love to live in a place like this plenty of animals for me to hunt and it's peaceful," Saphira added excitedly with a slight look of hunger in her eyes.

The Church-trio and Saphira's fascination with this country town caused Rias and Akeno to chuckle.

"All of you, it is far too early to think about what you will do once you retire."

After a while following Saji and talking about such things, a newly constructed building appears at a southern part of the town.

All of us are in shock at seeing that building. That's because a school which looks identical is built there.

It looks a bit smaller than Kuou academy size wise, but judging from the building which seems to be a gymnasium and also the location of the sportsground, the location of facilities seems to be based off our school.

On the gate of the school is a nameplate which has the words "Auros Academy" written on it in Devils symbols.

'So they used this town's name for the school. I guess it's an appropriate name. I'm sure noisy people won't be quiet if they used the name of either Bael or Sitri' I thought to myself.

We went through the school gate and then into the main building.

At the sportsground, there are already kids that are doing things like running and also competing by using their demonic-powers. Looking carefully, I can see the members of the Sitri group and the Bael group that are looking after the kids. Those kids must be participants of the experience day. When we entered the main building, Sona welcomed us at the entrance.

"Sona, I have brought the members of the Occult Research Club," Saji told Sona.

"Thank you, Saji. Please head to the location you are in charge of."

"Later," Saiji said and waved his hand to us as he quickly left..

We looked around the interior of this building. It sure does smell new. It proves that it was just made. I can see so many aspects which are based on Kuou academy such as the entrance and the interior of this building. Even though this is a new place to us, I can only think it's something we have seen so many times.

"Let me say this again, congratulations, Sona," Rias said as she offered her hand with a smile.

Sona also smiled as she shoke Rias's hand.

"Thank you, Rias. This is still only the first school and the opening of this school is quite far away, though we were able to organise the experience day. Now then, let me show you the inside," Sona said as she stretched her hand towards the interior of the building.

We then walked within the school interior as Sona lead us.

The children and their parents come and leave the corridor. From outside the classroom I can see the person from the Bael group who is acting as a lecturer and is teaching the kids something. The kids are listening to their lecture while they put on a serious face. Their parents were watching over them from the back of the classroom also had serious expressions. Either the Bael group member or the special lecturer that were called by Sona are acting as the main lecturer while the Sitri group members are supporting them. Well, the members of the Sitri group are all students after all. They won't be able to go forward as lecturers. Also the voluntary staff that were gathered by President Sona are moving within the premises as if they were busy.

Most of children here are around ten years old. In the human world, they would be around the age where they would be going to junior school. There were also those who are in their mid-10's, but the kids that seem to be junior pupils are standing out.

"How many of them are here?" Rias asked Sona.

"This is an experience day where people simply heard from rumours or from other people but the number of them that came here were more than what I imagined. There are most likely 150 children today. If we include their parents and siblings, then the number of people here will exceed 400."

Wow, it's so crowded in here! I see, so the number of children exceeded 100 today huh. But for this many people to come when they didn't even do an official advertisement to gather new students…

They say that the Devil's children are valuable, so that figure is outstanding if we take that in regards. But still there are many children who can't attend school even though they want to. There truly is a dark part of the Devil's world.

There are people who are with their children that become shocked at seeing me and Rias (Harem Dragon and Switch Princess), but I keep myself down and merely wave my hand at them. I won't be able to take a look around this school if an autograph and handshaking event starts here. But our reason for helping out here today has to do a lot with that.

In other words, you can say that it's a special visit of the Rias Gremory's group that is famous in the Underworld, and you can also say that it's a surprise event that President Sona organised. I guess it's more appropriate to call us the special guests. Obviously this help will be something that would please President Sona as well as a chance for Rias who wants to help her friend.

We walk through the corridor which connects to another building and enter the gymnasium where we can hear a voice which is full of energy.

"Listen up! In order to do a punch, you would need to bend your hips and release your fist directly forward as if you are punching with your whole  
body!"

" " " " " " " " " "Yes!" " " " " " " " " "

The one who is teaching the kids how to throw a proper punch in the gymnasium is Sairaorg!

The children also threw punches at the same time as Sairaorg energetically even though they are facing difficulty.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Sairaorg who is also punching with the kids realises our presence. He stops his stance and shows a cheerful smile to us.

"Oh, so Rias and all of you came."

Sairaorg then focused back on the children.

"Look, it's the Harem Dragon and his comrades," Sairaorg said to the children.

The instant the kids heard those words, their attention shifts to us.

"Woooooow! It's the Harem Dragon~!"

"Switch Princess is also here!"

"Ah! The Dark Knight Fang is also here! Are they going to fight!?"

The kids gather around us.

The atmosphere turned into the Harem Dragon's event immediately!

"Harem Dragon! Push the switch, the switch!"

"Please transform!"

The kids around us start to have a high tension.

"Please don't push and make a line," Sona said trying to calm them down.

But there's no way she can stop the kids who got their switch turned on, so…

"Please leave this to me!"

The one who comes between me and the kids is the capable manager, Ravel! She will surely quiet down this situation! That's what I thought.

"Please line up in a line for the autograph and handshake! Please also set up the tables and chairs! Please get in a line! Harem Dragon won't go anywhere! Lady Rias please make a line for the Switch Princess! Okay then, Lord Jack, Lady Rias, here is a felt-tip pen!"

Ravel takes out the felt-tip pen quickly from her pocket and makes the children line up as she gives orders to us!

Under the command of the capable manager Ravel, the gymnasium turned into a place of doing such events immediately.

After the end of the "Harem Dragon" event that suddenly started, I move to a corner within the courtyard to take a rest. After that, I had no choice but to transform myself so I ended up putting on a show by using Balance Break. Since Kiba volunteered to take the opposite role to mine,

I guess it was a good show for something which started abruptly. Well, I guess this is one of the jobs that is sought from us. Even the children were happy with this, so I guess it was okay.

The scenery I can see from the school's courtyard. Even now, the children are receiving lessons from the lecturers where they are moving their body seriously and energetically.

Some of them were being taught things about Saphira, who was in her dragon form, about dragons and was answering questions about dragons and about herself such as what it was like having me as a master and unlike before I found it a little entertaining that these were some of the same questions she was asked when we first did that TV program. The only difference was she censored some of her answers.

I also noticed that Ultear was teaching a group of kids about magic. I had forgotten that at the press conference we went together she told me about becoming a teacher and that she was going to help out at the school.

From what I have seen till I came here, there are classes that teach how to use demonic-powers and also the basic principle behind magic. Seeing the kids that lack in demonic-powers seriously trying to face special powers reminded me of myself and Asia when we just turned into Devils.

I'm currently on my break. The other members went to respective lessons where they would support them. It's also planned for me to be sent somewhere once my break ends.

"Jackson Darby."

The one who ccame to talk to me is Sairaorg. He showed up while hanging a towel around his neck. President Sona and Vice President Shinra Sona were also with him. The three of them came next to me.

"Jack, thank you very much for before. So, how is it? What do you think about this school?" Sona asked while looking around the school.

"It's a nice place. The children that came to have a look are full with spirits and more importantly, the environment of this place is peaceful and it's terrific," I answered.

"Not only are there children who want to take Rating Game lessons here, but also children that had been declined to enter all sorts of educational institutes. Simply because they lack the ability and the demonic-power there are children that had their future shut simply for coming from a lower-class family. If there are those who come from the upper-class family but have to quit the school by being cornered by those around them, there are also those who have the gift but don't come from an upper-class family," Rias said.

The kids here today must have complicated issues and came here with desperate feelings. For Noble families that work as the higher ups and take importance of their bloodline, an institute that raises "Low-class" and "Untalented" Devils is something they won't take very well.

There's a chance that a Devil nurtured among them will be more powerful than the High-class Devils when their potential comes out. If that happens, such Devils will take the place of the noble Devils that represents the Underworld since what's important in the current Devil's world is strength. That's why there's so much strong opposition towards building a school like this in which anyone can enrol in.

"Japan is a wonderful country. Everyone has the right to learn. The country that you, Tsubaki, and the others were raised in, is a place which has better educational opportunities than the Underworld," Sona muttered.

I was never in a situation where I wasn't able to attend school or not being able to learn even if I wanted to. The school existed as if it was a natural thing, and there were people that taught us as if it was a natural thing. The children that came here today have been living without receiving the opportunities that I have been receiving naturally.

Sairaorg suddenly looked up at the school.

"The establishment of this school which has never been done before has a big meaning behind it. I hope one day that this example will spread to each of the territories. No, we must make sure of it."

Sona and Sairaorg's eyes were filled with strong determination. They really must want to increase a school like this. I'm sure these two are the sort of people who will actually turn what they have decided on into reality. No, I believe they will do it. They will make sure they are even a step closer to their dream.

Sairaorg then smiled as he clenched his fist.

"I'm teaching them hand-to-hand combat."

I then remembered how Sairaorg was teaching them how to throw a punch back at the gymnasium.

"If they lack in talent, then they can use something else to make up for it. It can be wisdom. It can be strength. I'm in charge of strength. I'm teaching the children that have come for this experience day. Though it's my first time doing something a teacher would do. I'm teaching them while reading a book which shows me an example of how to do this."

His smile shows that he's having fun. He really must be enjoying teaching the kids.

"They are taking this really seriously. Each child is throwing a punch seriously."

"Yes, I also felt the same when I saw them."

"This huge, rough and ugly fist of mine was something I trained in order to come this far. But, while I was teaching hand-to-hand combat to the children, I think I finally came to realise it. Yes, I, who was born without the power of destruction, must have been born in order to teach them this. I may be exaggerating, but I felt I was blessed to find out that my fist has such value," Sairaorg said as he looked at his fist.

Sona looks at the school once more. It seems like she's really proud of it.

"Let's do our best. We haven't even started yet. We are going to overcome different obstacles one after another."

I never expected her to say something Rias usually would. That shows how much passion she has in the establishment of this school. I then stood up.

"I will also stir up the tension here then! Today, I'm going to support this school as much as I can!"

Then, a weird scream reached my ear. When we look that way, we see the children gathering in one spot. Even the children that are taking the lessons went there.

"What the? What's going on?"

I look towards there in doubt, but Sona, Shinra, and Sairaorg seem like they know what's happening so they nodded to each other.

"Looks like he has come," Sona said.

"Yeah," Sairaorg said.

Sona and Sairaorg walk that way so I follow behind them, and then I find out why the kids are all gathered there.

The one who is standing at the centre is a man with ash-grey eyes and hair who has a handsome face. I recognise him immediately.

"Hey, I've come to take a look."

The man who puts his hand up as he realises our presence. The one who is putting on a refreshing smile is Emperor Belial. The current Champion of the Rating Game! Sir Diehauser Belial!

The Champion showing up here is something I never imagined! I didn't hear anything about this! Even I'm getting excited! So much that I want to get his autograph afterwards!

Sairaorg and Sona shaked hands with the Champion.

"Lord Diehauser, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your visit here today."

Sairaorg thanked him. The Champion smiled and looked around the campus.

"This is a nice school. And it also seems like talented students will gather here."

" " " " "Emperor! Emperor!" " " " "

The kids are all excited. Of course. In this school which is full of children that want to learn about Rating Games, it's natural if they became so crazed if the current Champ appears like this!

"…But man, it sure is amazing for the Champion himself to come for a visit," Shinra whispers into my ears at my mutterings.

"The truth is, there will be filming of a movie tomorrow at the sky city Agreas where Sir Diehauser Belial will be acting as the lead role. He came for a visit here on his way there."

I wonder if I can do a lot of things once I become a Champ. Wait, I already appeared in a film. Though I wasn't the main character. Being the main character of a film has a nice ring to it!

"I will also help as much as I can. Having game-players with potential appear will be a wonderful thing," Diehauser said as he looked directly at us.

Emperor Belial also shaked mine and Shinra's hands! We had a sudden visit from the current Champion of the Rating Game, but I put my spirit up since I will be supporting a lesson.

 **Break**

"So, that was my performance as a "Pawn"."

Once I transformed myself, I use promotion to show the traits of a "Pawn" to the children. I turned into a "Knight" to move around quickly. I turned into a "Bishop" to breath out a fire. And then I turned into a "Rook" to crush a giant rock.

The children paid attention to me as they gave me huge clap and cheers.

Once I was done with my performance, the lecturer started his explanation.

"Thank you for your performance Harem Dragon. Like this, the trait of a "Pawn" is to use promotion and— " The lecturer resumed the lesson. Since my job is done here, I turn back to normal and exitited the room as I wave my hands to children.

Now then, that's another class down for helping out. Well, the only thing I can do is to perform as the lecturer asks me to. My main job here is to use Balance Break and move around. Lessons that involves using "characters" are taken quite well from the children, therefore it is easier to do the lesson. The fact is, the children listen to the lecturer with enthusiasm when I perform during the explanation.

Now then, my next lesson is… I move around as I look at the memo which has the schedule of lessons, but he appears within my sight.

"Alright, everyone? Among humans and hybrids of humans, they have special powers like this called the Sacred Gear which is different to the powers of a Devil."

" " " " "Yes!" " " " "

The one who is talking to the children at the corner of the sports ground is Saji. He's giving them an explanation while activating his Sacred Gear on his right arm where it has many black snakes appear from it.

Once Saji finished his performance using his Sacred Gear, another lecturer starts the explanation It's the Sacred Gear possessor as well as the magic-swordsman of the Bael-group, Liban Crocell. Saji's role in this lesson must be his performance using his Sacred Gear.

Saji who has finished his role catches sight of me. He puts his hand up and rushes in front of me.

"Hey, good job."

When I say that, he replies back energetically by saying, "Yeah, you too".

We talk as we walk towards the school building.

Saji mutters as he looks up at the school proudly.

"Hey Darby."

"Yeah?"

"The children here look up to me. To them I'm their teacher and mentor. Even though I'm far from being any of those thing," Saji said happily.

His dream is to become a teacher at the Rating Game School. He still hasn't got the license to become a teacher, but he's always full of spirits since he wants to get the license one day. However, Saji must have found this experience day worth doing… no, I'm sure he came to realise his dream once more. That's because his eyes right now are filled with energy.

"Darby, I came to realise it once again after I looked after the children here several times. I will definitely become a teacher. Though I need to get a promotion and become a Middle-class Devil. But I definitely will become one. No matter how long it takes, I will definitely become one."

"Yeah, if it's you. Then you will be able to do it," I said sincerly.

Saji scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

Then I came to hear lively voices. When I look that way, the ones gathered there are a group of children and the Church-trio.

"Bring out the Golden Dragon! The Golden Dragon!"

"Yes, I can do that."

When Asia chants the summoning spell, it gives out a golden light, and that Dragon-King shows himself. A giant Dragon with golden scales. The children become even more excited with the appearance of the Dragon.

"Fafnir, will you please play with the children?"

[Sure. But, I, lack PP (Pantsu Points).]

The so-called PP, also known as Panty Points, that bastard recently created is apparently the energy metre that functions inside him. It's made up of Asia's pants, and he suddenly loses strength once he lacks them. Oh man, he sure is screwing around!

Asia started to look through her bag even though she had a red face. No! Even I started to feel pity for her in such embarrassing scene.

"Hang on Asia!"

Asia stopped when she heard me and was somewhat relieved to see me.

"Hey kids how would you like to play with my dragon instead?!"

""""""""Yes!""""""""

"""Bring out the Diamond Dragon!""""

The Diamond Dragon was a nickname sort of like my stage name Harem Dragon that was giving to Saphira due to her ability to create diamonds. I created a magic circle more specifically Saphira's dragon gate and summoned her. She came out of the circle in her dragon form.

"Saphira I have a job for you that I hope you won't mind doing."

"I am willing to do just about anything for you."

"I want you to play with these kids," I said while gesturing to them with my left hand.

"I would be glad to."

Saphira then went towards the kids and played with them and even allowed them to climb on her.

Even though she said she was willing to do anything for me I'm still surprised that she didn't argue with me or wasn't reluctant to play with them considering her pride. Although now that I think about when I briefly saw her teaching some kids about Dragons and answering their questions I had thought I noticed a slight change in her personality like as she was nicer than before not that she isn't and didn't care about fighting, hunting, and not as prideful or vain as she could be.

When we are alone I should probably talk to her about what she thinks about children.

"…Vritra often says that Fafnir has changed."

"He isn't the only dragon that has changed," I replied with a smile.

Saji and I then went inside the school building. When we went past a certain classroom, we witness a lesson which is so popular that there are children even in the corridors.

"Oh this, it's the subject: Magic. It's one of the subjects that is popular as the Rating Game lessons for this experience day. Lots of people want to partake in it for each experience day, so we had to increase the number of lecturers and lessons we will be having for these two subjects. The basic magic learning is really popular," Saji said.

"Miss Rossweisse!"

"Please teach us more!"

I witness Rossweisse who is surrounded by the children.

"A fire came out! The fire did! It was small, but a fire came out!"

Looks like the children became capable of actually releasing fire after learning basic magic.

I then recalled something that happened when the "D×D" team was formed. After the formation of the team, this is what Sairaorg offered Rossweisse a teaching position at the school sometime after she received one from Sona. Rossweisse couldn't give him an answer right away regarding it. Sairaorg didn't say anything more back then and left. Rossweisse also didn't decline it. Since she didn't need to give her answer right away, I guess she's going to think about it after she works at Kuou academy for few years.

Behind the children that are all excited about the lesson, I found a single boy who had distance himself from the other children and was desperately doing a chant as he put his hand forward. It seemed like he was desperate in trying to release magic but there's not a slight sign of it happening. That child looked familiar. In the past when there was a boy who was crying at the "Harem Dragon" event that took place in the Underworld. Now that I think about it I'm sure his name was Lirenkus. From what I can see, he seems to be facing difficulty in using magic. So much that there's tears in his eyes due to the frustration.

"Oh my, this is a surprise."

When I turn around I saw Gondur! Rossweisse's grandmother is standing behind me. She came behind me without making a sound. To be expected from Rossweisse's grandmother. Maybe she somehow sensed it, so Rossweisse looked this way. She then makes a sound due to the surprise.

"Granny…grandmother, you were here?"

"I made a promise to become the special lecturer for this event. It sure will become a good leisure before the assembly tomorrow," Gondur said.

I see, the rumoured assembly will take place tomorrow huh. So she wants to do the lecture today.

Then, a small fairy-like creature which is emitting green aura appears within the classroom.

The fairy flaps its wings to fly swiftly between the children and descend in the corner of the classroom.

Gondur is standing as a teacher and she pats the fairy gently. She caught the children's attention immediately. Gondur speaks quietly as she put on a gentle expression.

"The source of magic how did magic come to be? Does everyone know the reason?"

"I heard that it came from fortune telling and sorcery!"

Gondur noded with a happy face at that answer.

"Yes, that's correct. Magic was born from fortune telling and charms. I want to know something about this, I want to be able to do something like this, I want to do this for that person, I want to do it for another person… It's something that was created by the Magicians that wished to help many people," Gondur continued gently.

Gondur's speech is so smooth that the children, the adults, and even we have our ears opened.

"There certainly is superiority and inferiority in the current magic where there's a clear distinction between them. But I want all of you to remember this first. No matter what magic it is, it will definitely help the Magician and those around them. There's no such thing as useless magic in this world."

Her smile that is filled with affection is something I didn't expect to see from Gondur who had a strict expression till now.

I then take a glimpse at Rossweisse and it seems like she's smiling a bit. I wonder how Rossweisse took Gondur's words just now. I'm curious about it but Gondur continues.

"Now then, let's end this topic here. Now, it may be abrupt, but how many of you here want to become friends with a fairy?"

" " " " "Me, me, me, me!" " " " "

The children put up their hand all at once. I was about to put my hand up but Saji rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Darby, I also want to listen to her, but it's about time we need to go to other locations."

"Oh, that's right."

I really want to listen to what she's going to say, but we still have duty we need to fulfil. Even though Saji and I feel regret in leaving this place, we left the scene in order to head to the next lesson.

 **Break**

Later that night

After finishing the last programme of the day, the Gremory, the Sitri, and the lecturers entered dinner time where it became free time for each person after that. After having a last confirmation of what we will be doing tomorrow, it became time to get ready to go to sleep.

The building we are staying in is a building which is inside the school premises and is planned to be the student's dormitory. The inside of the building already has quite the impressive equipment and there's also a huge bath for people to use.

Even though it was late I had summoned Saphira to come to my room to chat in privacy before we went to sleep. Although I'm not sure for how long that chat will stay private because Ultear said she wanted to do something with my sacred gear. She had said something about unlocking a new move for me and that she would do it at around the time Saphira and I were going to have our chat.

The door suddenly opened and it was Saphira. She was wearing a white nightgown on.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Saphira asked while shutting the door behind her.

"Yes. I noticed that you were acting different than everyone else was whenever you were near the children."

"Even though I'm your familiar you love me as a mate as a lover right?"

Saphira asked as she got on my bed and laid next to me.

"Of course I do"

"In the future when your done with Highschool and things start to settle down I want to have children."

"Saphira I didn't know that you want kids."

"Truth is I have always wanted a mate so I would not only have a mate but possible a family. When I sensed your presence I knew deep down that you were the one meant for me. I knew that if I became your familiar chances were I would join your harem and if I was lucky enough have at least carry one of your future offspring."

"Saphira I had no idea until now that you wanted to have kids."

"You're probably upset that I would want something like that you will probably get rid off me now that I have overstepped," Saphira said as she was softly crying.

I then wiped her tears.

"Saphira I never said anything about getting rid of nor would I never do such a thing. Your beautiful, strong,kind and smart. I still consider myself lucky to have you not only as my familiar but also in my harem. Besides I never said anything about not wanting kids."

"You mean it?"

"Every word," I told Saphira before making out with her.

Suddenly the door knocked ruining mine and Saphira's moment.

"Come in," I said.

It was Ultear.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I believe I have found away to unlock one of Ddraig's original moves," Ultear said while looking at me and Saphira.

"How and which one?"

"The move is called Time Break. It slows down all time for a small amount of time. Something which you apparently did when you had activated the juggernaut drive. I believe that you did so temporarily because Gasper was there and some of his magic briefly got into your sacred gear. With that in my mind I plan on using an unsealing technique which involves using my magic and sacred gear in correlation."

I then activated my sacred gear and asked Ddraig if what Ultear said can be done.

[Yes it can]

"Alright then Ultear since Ddraig just confirmed what you said let's do it," I told her while showing her my sacred gear.

A light with several colors then appeared from Ultear's hands and it shined onto my sacred gear. I also noticed that Ultear's eyes had changed color.

Soon the light stopped.

"Ddraig did it worked?"

[Yes you can now use time break however I should warn you it can only be used for so long since it will take quite a toll on your stamina sorta of like Longinus Smasher except it's even greater.]


	25. Chapter 25: A New Familiar

**Jack POV**

I was starting to stir from my sleep when I felt something around my dick.

I opened my eyes and removed the covers to discover that Saphira was nude and sucking my dick as if it was her duty.

I looked around to see if Ultear was here but to my surprise she wasn't.

Saphira seemed to noticed this and stopped sucking my dick.

"Ultear left to go get something eat but she did leave us with a gift."

"A gift?"

"She soundproof this room with her magic so we can be allowed as we want to master," Saphira smirked.

"I like the sound of that. By the way Saphira as much as I love it when you call me master it's fine if you call me by my name on occasions at least when in privacy."

"Really?"

"Really after all we aren't just master and servant but also mates as you put it."

Saphira smiled at me and had a happy expression on her face. Saphira then got on top of my lap and kissed me forcing me on my back.

"For a devil to impregnate a female they have to do it a lot," Saphira whispered huskily in my ear.

"Well then I guess I better do it with you a lot considering I want to give you at least two kids maybe three."

"And here I thought I was only going to have one," Saphira said both surprised and happy before impaling herself on my dick.

Still sitting on my dick she began to move, slowly as first, then she went faster and faster. My grunt and her moan made fine music through the room, my dick stayed in the warm, tight vagina.

"This feels so great!"

I grabbed her body and moved my hip to match her movements.

"Uuwaaaaahhhhhh!"

With one last thrust my semen once again blasted into her vagina, I knew that she came too as her face was full of satisfaction.

With weakened legs she removed herself from my dick and crashed down next to me. She had semen leaking from her vagina.

"And to think we will be doing this more often in the future so I can become pregnant," Saphira said while smiling before glancing at the semen coming out of her pussy.

I smiled back at her and we made out before getting up to change and head down to breakfast.

 **Break**

After the breakfast the academy was soon ambushed by Qlippoth, I then teamed up with Nimura to fend off the mass produced Evil Dragons before meeting up with Saji and Koneko, as the four of us were confronted by Grendel and Ladon who sealed me inside his barriers. I was forced to helplessly look on as Saji and the fathers of the children are attacked ruthlessly by Grendel, until Sairaorg arrives to assist as Ladon was ordered to retreat to Agreas while Grendel remained to fight Sairaorg and me who and we successfully defeated Grendel, allowing Koneko to seal Grendel.

Right now I had gone off to regroup with Saphira who was defending the area where the children were at to check up on her and see who things were going.

I saw her in her dragon form ready to tear apart any evil dragon that thought about attacking the children inside the building she was guarding.

"Saphira!"

I shouted to get her attention.

"Master a few evil dragons that you and the other missed attempted to attack this area but I took care of them,"

"Nice work."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," An unknown woman said from above.

When I looked towards the source and saw a black dragon with emerald-green eyes with a magenta underbelly, a blade-like tail and blade claws on her wing thumbs, big wings with magenta membranes, and six silver-white horns on her head. Unlike Saphira she had longer neck and a long lean body. I noticed that unlike the other evil dragons she had some kind of silver choker with a green gem embedded in it on her neck.

While she might not have looked physically as strong as the other evil dragons I could sense from her aura that she was far stronger than the average ones that we had fought.

"My name is Cynder and I have been ordered to deal with those children."

"Master I'll handle her."

Saphira then launched into the sky and rushed at Cynder sending her crashing to the ground a far distance away from the building.

Cynder unleashed a torrent of fire at Saphira but she evaded it and grabbed Cynder and hurled her to the ground.

Saphira then created from her magic several large diamond pillars and launched them at Cynder. However Cynder dodged them by turning into a shadow! This reminded me of the time I faced a sacred gear user whose sacred gear involved the manipulation of shadows.

Saphira then let loose a torrent of fire at Cynder but Cynder reemerged from the shadow form she created and created a cyclone that got rid of the fire.

[Partner I believe that Cynder is apart of Tiamat's clan just like Saphira except she has better improved her abilities.]

"Seriously!"

[Yes but I don't think she joined Qlippoth willfully. That gen embed in her choker appears to be controlling her]

"If I were to destroy it then Cynder would be set free correct?"

[Yes I believe so.]

"In that case that changes things."

I then created a magic circle to talk to Saphira since I didn't want Cynder to overhear us.

"Saphira, Ddraig just told me that Cynder is not only apart of Tiamat's clan as you but is being controlled by that gem in her choker."

"I don't think I will be able to destroy it. In case you haven't noticed when it comes to magic power Cynder has the upperhand over me."

"I know which why I want you to distract for me. I'm going to use time break and hopefully it will give me enough time to set her free."

"Alright I just hope you know what you are doing."

Saphira then started flying towards me with Cynder in hot pursuit. I knew that this was my chance.

"Time Break"

The enemies are then appeared in black and white and everything and everyone was moving a lot slower.

[Partner you only have three minutes before the technique ends]

"Understood."

I then activated my balance breaker and flew towards Cynder. While I was flying toward her I finished the chant and activated Cardinal Crimson.

"Solid Impact"

Upon getting hit by my move the entire choker including the gen was destroyed and Cynder was sent backwards and hit the ground. By the time she hit the ground Time Break had ended.

I then approached Cynder cautiously with Saphira by my side ready to attack her.

Cynder then looked at me and bowed her head.

"Thank you for freeing me. For years I have been their slave forced to do their evil bidding but now no more. Please allow me to join you as your familiar."

"Your powerful and it would be foolish of me to refuse," I said as I created the bonding circle for devils to get familiars and placed it on her chest.

"Thank you I will serve you well," Cynder said after the process of her becoming my familiar was completed.

"Your welcome more I have some questions that I would like for you to answer."

"Of course shoot away."

"First are you apart of Tiamat's clan?"

"I was until I was abducted by the Khaos Brigade when I was just an egg I found out years later when I overheard my former handler was talking with a friend of his about he was apart of a group led by Vali Lucifer that abducted me after I had finished training. When I heard this I turned on them and killed them which is why I was being controlled by the magic choker."

"So I'm not the only one," Saphira said.

"Huh?"

"My parents were killed by Vali Lucifer when he tried to get them to join him. Apparently my egg fell into a nearby river and it was presumed that I had drowned. In reality I stayed in an area in the familiar forest where my egg washed up at thinking that I was abandoned."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cynder sincerely said.

"As am I," Saphira replied.

"One last thing Cynder. Since your sort of Tiamat's clan do you have a human form?"

Without saying anything a black aura emerged around Cynder and she transformed into a beautiful human with black hair with some red at the end.

"Do you like what you see master? I know I do," Cynder seductively said as she approached me.

"I take it you will be joining my harem."

"I did say I would serve you well," Cynder said before kissing me.

"I hate to break up the moment but we should head back."

"Right Cynder you should ride back with me and Saphira since everyone doesn't know about you yet," I replied after ending the kiss with Cynder.

"Understood master

Saphira then lowered herself on the ground so me and Cynder could climb on top off her. Once we were on Saphira left into the air and flew back towards the school.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jack POV**

After Cynder became my familiar I regrouped with my allies to fend off the remaining Evil Dragons until Euclid appeared and kidnaped Rossweisse as me and Rias proceed to pursue Euclid. Me and Rias then confront Euclid regarding his goals as Euclid reveals that he wants to make Rossweisse his "sister" and soon after killed the magicians allied to them by changing them into living bombs, effectively destroying the school.

Fortunately no one was inside since all the staff and children were moved to a different location which was being guarded by Saphira and Cynder. Angered by this act, I proceeded to fight Euclid, successfully overpowering him after I manages to use the Longinus Smasher. After the incident with Qlippoth, which ended with Agreas getting stolen, Me and my allies were informed that we were going to the Heaven's side to help with something during the winter holidays.

After everyone came back home I discovered that Katsumi had moved into Kiyome's room not that I was complaining. It was also decided that Saphira and Cynder would become roommates.

Speaking of Cynder she was currently in my room treating me well by deepthroating my cock until I grabbed her head and finally came inside her mouth. I noticed that Cynder swallowed it all.

"Mmmm delicious," Cynder said as she got up.

I then got up and had her go towards the wall.

My dick briefly teased her ass before thrusting into her pussy.

"Oh yeah that feels so good," Cynder moaned out.

I then kissed her while groping her right breast and thrusting even faster than before until finally I came inside her.

 **Break**

I had currently just left the room when a large snake tail suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into one of the rooms.

It was the long purple haired lamia Katsumi along with Koneko and Kuroka !

"Hey girls what's up?"

"You know what's up now take us already please," Koneko begged.

"Were done being virgins," Katsumi said as she kissed me.

"I'm just looking for a good time with my sister and snake girl and don't worry about knocking my sister up I placed a spell on her toprevent her from getting pregnant," Kuroka said.

After the kiss I noticed a glow appear around Katsumi's tail and soon it was replaced by a pair of legs.

Kuroka suddenly pushed me onto the bed and put her pussy on my face.

I started to lick her insides as she started to suck my cock! The way she did it was so erotic and good!

"Kuroka... You're...so good..."

"You too... Jack...!"

She sucked faster and faster as I licked her! She was now very wet where I was licking! I was starting to hit my limit after a few minutes!

"Kuroka...I'm going to...burst..."

"I want to taste it Jack. Let me taste it!"

She then went faster and faster as I then came! I moaned as my load shot inside of Kuroka's mouth!

"Mmm... Salty, yet sweet. Just how I like it," Kuroka said as she got Koneko and put her on me.

"Now taste Shirone. She's been wanting this too." 

Koneko sat on my face as my mouth touched her wodick. I started to lick her insides as she got my hand and put it to her breast! She massaged her breasts as she moaned with pleasure.

"...Jack...you feel so good..."

"...Koneko... you taste very sweet..."

"...Thank you...Jack..."

I then got one of my hands to stroke Koneko's tails. They feel so soft and furry. As I did that, Koneko moaned loudly!

"...Nyaa...Jack...! ...My tails...are sensitive..."

"...Do you hate it...?"

"...No...keep going... make me feel good..."

I kept stroking her tails and breast as I licked her insides! She then started to suck my cock! The way she did it was so erotic that I went inside of her mouth without warning! I could see her face was now lewd with pleasure as she swallowed my cum.

"...Sorry Koneko. That one took me by surprise..."

"...Jack...you taste very good..."

Kuroka started to move her hips as I fingered Koneko and Katsumi! She moaned with her cat like mewing and then lied on top of me and got her breasts on my face!

"Go on...Jack... Suck them..."

I moved my hips into her as she held me to her chest for me to suck her breasts! I kept fingering Koneko and Katsumi as Kuroka went crazy with lust! Her pleased cat-like moans showed that she was feeling great! And so was Koneko who mewed as well! Katsumi turned to look at us while my finger kept going in her.

"Such a lovely look...you have..."

She moaned with pleasure as I kept sucking Kuroka's breasts and thrusted inside of her! I went faster and faster until...

"Nyaaaaaaaahn~!"

I blew my load inside of Kuroka! We stopped for a bit to see Kuroka twitching from being filled up.

"Fufufu... That was great Jack. I know that next time will be even better. But for now, give Shirone and Katsumi the time of their lives."

"I have an idea for a position.", said Katsumi.

Katsumi held Koneko by her legs as she spread them.

"Go on Jack. She's waiting for you.", said Katsumi as Koneko looked like she wanted it.

"Koneko... You know you won't get pregnant because of the spell right?", I asked.

"I know... But let me feel good tonight..."

As Katsumi held Koneko up, I thrusted into Koneko slowly as she started to wince in pain and hissed a bit. I saw blood come out from where I penetrated her. I look at her face to see that she's really happy.

"...I've...finally become...one with Jack..."

I started to thrust inside of Koneko. Thanks to the spell Kuroka casted, she won't get pregnant. 

Kuroka then grabbed Koneko's leg to support her.

I thrusted into Koneko a few times as her face looked more lewd by the second! 

"...Jack...I love you...I want to be with you forever."

"...Me too...Koneko...Kuroka...Katsumi... Let's be together...forever..."

"Yes...I'll bear your babies Jack. Your babies and yours only!"

"Same for me Jack. We'll give you as many as you want!"

I thrusted faster and faster inside of Koneko until...

"...Nyaaaaaaa~!"

I came inside of Koneko! Her body started to twitch as Katsumi and Kuroka gently put her on the bed! I then saw Kuroka poke her neck and I saw Koneko calm down from twitching.

"Now it's Katsumi's turn," Kuroka said as Katsumi got ready.

"Go on Jack. I want you inside of me!", said Katsumi as I thrusted inside her!

"Aaaaaaaaahn~...I wanted to feel this for so long... It's so amazing...!"

"You have such a lewd voice Katsumi.", said Kuroka.

I thrusted inside of Katsumi as she moaned with pleasure with Kuroka sucking her breasts! I then looked to see Katsumi fingering Kuroka!

"Jack...I'm...going to come..."

"Me too..."

"So...am I..."

"Go faster..."

I thrusted faster inside of Katsumi as her moans got more louder and louder.

"Aaaaaaaaaahn~!"

I blew my load inside of Katsumi as the three of us came together! I got on the bed and Kuroka lied next to me. Katsumi had a very lewd look in her face.

"Ufufu, that was great."

"I know." 

**Break**

I was currently heading to Rossweisse room because she had called me via magic circle to come to her room.

Once I got there I opened the door and before I knew she was kissing me.

"I thought it would be best if I gave my handsome heroic lover a reward for saving me," Rossweisse said after ending the kiss.

I then got close to Rossweisse and kiss her while groping her. We kissed deep as I felt her tongue wrestle mine. We made out for a few minutes until...

"Jack... I want it. Make love to me...", Rossweisse said as she sat on my dick.

I started to thrust inside of Rossweisse and she moaned cutely. I kept thrusting inside of Rossweisse as she moaned more.

"It..feels so...good...!"

I kept thrusting until I was hitting my limit.

"Rossweisse...I'm going...to come..."

"Go inside...Jack... I want… increase the chances … of having… a baby one day~..."

I went faster inside of Rossweisse and...

"Aaaaaaaaaaah~!"

I came inside of Rossweisse!

Rossweisse then rubbed her stomach as if she's pregnant.

"Jack, when we get married or even before that will you give me a baby?"

"Sure, but to be fair, the other girls will want some too and I want to have kids at least after Highschool," I said as Rossweisse hugs me.

"I can deal with that," she said. 


	27. Chapter 27: A Heavenly Time

**Jack POV**

After my night with Rossweisse I went to Heaven, alongside the Gremory group. Upon our return home we meet Irina's father, Touji Shidou who had come to visit, he brought us a magic door knob that leads to an Interdimensional Room that allows Irina, Gabriel, and me to have sex without her falling.

While out shopping with Irina, Touji, Xenovia and Asia, we were confronted by Masaomi Yaegaki who was wielding Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi infused with half of Yamata no Orochi's soul and seeking revenge on Touji.

We all fought against Masaomi but he managed to impale Touji and poison him, and retreated as soon as reinforcements arrive. Touji who while hospitalized explained that Masaomi was a former subordinate of his who was executed by the Church for being in a romantic relationship with a Devil named Cleria Belial.

Later, me and the Occult Research Club meet up with Zekram Bael, he then revealed to them that he ordered with the permission of Heaven and the Church the death of the exorcist Masaomi Yaegaki and the High-Class Devil Cleria Belial in order to maintain the status quo that both sides did not want to disturb.

Me and the rest of the Occult Research club went back to heaven after being contacted by Touji who was transferred there to be cured, he gave Irina the Holy Sword Hauteclere, afterwards he had a discussion with me alone asking me to take care of Irina.

Later during the Qlippoth's sudden invasion on heaven, I fought against Crom Cruach in my True Queen mode, however I was overwhelmed by the latter. The fight ended when Crom Cruach walked away, after losing the will to fight due to Walburga interfering with the fight.

During the battle Masaomi came in to kill Touji but was saved by me , Irina and Xenovia, we were able to defeat him with the use of their Holy swords, and thus freeing him of the Dragon's influence, Masaomi was then killed by Rizevim which infuriated me as he had a slight understanding towards me. I then proceeded to fight against the latter, however I was overwhelmed by him due to his Sacred Gear Canceler, shortly after I was able to use the power of "Penetrate" thanks to Ddraig diving into the depths of the Sacred Gear and recovering a portion of his lost powers, due to my new found power I was able to bypass Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceler and deal Significant damage to him. Right before Rizevim escaped with Lilith, I declared that the one to defeat him would be Vali.

Later, me and Irina went out shopping, She suddenly kissed me and revealed that we've already kissed before as kids. We then meet up with Azazel in a Santa Claus outfit and recalled our childhood promise to attack Santa, so with the help of Ophis we charged at Azazel.

Right now that party had ended but not for me and Irina.

I leaned in as we shared a loving kiss as we fell on the bed. I began exploring Irina's body as she moaned from my touches on her chest and inner thigh. I helped her out of the night gown as he once more went for her breasts as I licked the nipple making Irina flinch a bit then moan as I sucked on her breasts.

"Ahhh, mmmm Jack."

She looked at me go through with my action as she wrapped her arm around me to keep me there for a bit longer since it must have felt good to her. I took my hand to go for her pussy and I was mostly rubbing it with her panties still on but I could feel them getting moist.

"Ahhh hah"

Irina continued to moan allowing me to take the lead. I removed her panties as I was now above her and started thrusting into her holy pussy.

"Please go faster," Irina shouted in pleasure.

Deciding to oblige her I increased the speed of my thrusts.

"Irina! I'm gonna cum!" I said as I picked up the pace.

"Me too! Shoot it inside me!" She yelled as she just felt me pierce her womb and shoot my seed inside her.

She had such a hard enough orgasm that it caused her four white wings to appear and extend back.

"Haaa aaa...Jack...I love you." She mumbled as she went limp but I had her in my arms as we laid down and soon Irina fell asleep in my embrace.


	28. Chapter 28

**Jack POV**

I was currently in Kyoto celebrating New Years with the girls and Kunou being the host. Before I knew it Yasaka and Amaterasu grabbed my arms and led me to a shrine.

"Come on Jack I'll get you warm," Yasaka slyly said.

"I'll give you a New Year you will never forget," Amaterasu said.

Before I knew it I was quickly led into a room which Yasaka quickly locked.

I was then gently laid on my back as the two crawled on top of the bed. I was breathing heavy as we were on both my sides. My clothes were off in seconds, they looked at me with a ready for action look. Amaterasu leaned in and kissed me, I was getting turned on when she was exploring my mouth while Yasaka was grinding her breasts on my other side. I was completely hard and we noticed, Yasaka then lowered herself to my dick, and I swear she started to lick.

I started to moan, Yasaka's mouth was warm and it felt so good. She then put her mouth to where she was going up and down.

Yasaka removed her mouth from and a rode me, but it was gentle. She started to moan quite soft but it was sexy. Amaterasu then removed her lips from mine and got up to where her parts were in front of my face. I began to taste her, causing her to moan and squeal in pleasure. I started to lick harder a Yasaka started to go faster, she kept going faster and faster, causing me to do the same, which led the two to moan louder and louder.

"YES JACK, LICK ME MORE!"

From the way Amaterasu spoke she was way in heat and it seemed her mind started to go black. Yasaka kept bouncing but I decided to take charge and thrust upward.

"OH JACK, YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO HARD, IT FEELS SO GOOD, LET ME CUM!"

I did it harder and harder and tasted faster and faster until both came at the same time.

"I'M CUUUMMMMIIINGGG!"

Amaterasu left my face and Yasaka got off me. we just laid there with their legs open.

"Come and get us handsome," Yasaka said with lust.

"You can cum as much as you want," Amatersau said with a smile.

I then looked at them with a gentle smile before I took Amaterasu and thrusted into her as fast as I could.

"Jack, you feel so good inside me!"

For that I kept thrusting while I notice Yasaka waiting for me as she rubbed her pussy. I kept thrusting and she kept moaning louder and louder. I changed positions and did doggy style making sure it goes in deep and that she cums with me.

"I'm about to cum," I flipped her over.

"I am too Amaterasu."

We then shoved our lips together and stood still as we both felt good. After Amaterasu could finally move, she laid on the bed feeling satisfied. I then looked at Yasaka who was on her hands and knees waiting for me. I crawled over to her and flipped her over on her back and then pressed my lips against hers. After a moment, I then thrusted into her causing her to moan louder. She was facing me and was on my lap. She started to look like she couldn't take it after that sneak attack and was moaning louder and louder than usual.

"Yasaka, I love you."

She then looked at me.

"If you say that I'll cummaaahhhhh!"

She grabbed my head and shoved it between her breasts. Her climax caused me to climax the same time as her and I had to let out my orgasm too. The two laid next to me as I laid between them.

 **Break**

The next day I watched Xenovia prepare her campaign with help from Irina, Asia and Kiryuu who I shockingly discovered is aware that me and my friends aren't human. Later that night, in my mansions underground pool, me and Rias showed off our new technique to members of their club, Valmy Team, Dulio, Sister Griselda, Tobio and others. Afterwards I began rubbing sun lotion onto Rias and Akeno, which caught the attention of most of the other girls who also want to take turns in me rubbing lotion on them with Ravel sorting a schedule.

Then the next thing I knew everything was a blur and now I am in Akeno's special room, which she secretly had built in for her S&M fetish tied up to a bed.

"I believe you're due for some punishment."

I looked up to see Akeno wearing a dominatrix outfit with a whip in her hand.

"What…"

I was shushed by Akeno.

"You have been really naughty lately and I have always wanted to do This. Besides it's not like I have never told you about my fetish."

"True let's do it."

"Fufufu, does merely looking at me exciting you?"

Akeno asked in sensual way as she reached into my briefs and played with my dick with her leather gloves on.

"Now be a good boy and listen to me, okay?"

Akeno took off her boots and put her left foot on my dick and slowly stroked.

"Oh my look at that. You're that hard already?" Akeno asked in a teasing manner as she put my dick between her toes.

"You're a pervert," Akeno said as she whipped my abs.

"Gah!" I groaned in pain but Akeno continued stroking me with her foot.

The mix of pleasure and pain was so confusing yet arousing.

"Mistress...I'm gonna cum!" I yelled.

"Oh my already? It's still too soon for that," She said as she stopped making I groan in agony as I was so close.

"Fufufu, don't you think it would be better in between my breasts and cumming in my mouth?"

Akeno asked as she put my dick in between her breasts and she pulled out her breasts. She put her hands on the sides of her breasts as she stroked my dick in a fast like motion.

"Do you want it in my mouth?"

Akeno asked as she teased me as she let down her drool on the tip and blew her breathe on the tip to tease me.

"Yes! Please put it your mouth!" I yelled.

"Uh uh. What's the magic word?" She asked.

"Please, Mistress put it your mouth." I said as I begged because I couldn't take any more of her teasing.

"Fufufufu, that's a good boy," She told me as she put it in her mouth as she stroked me with her breasts.

Her tongue swirled around the tip, bopping her head, stroking me with her breasts. She kept going faster and faster while sucking on me harder and harder as she moaned from it all.

"I'm gonna cum!" I yelled as I ripped apart the rope and put my hands on the back of her head, grabbed her hair, then thrusted a bit into her throat and came inside her mouth forcing her to drink it down.

"Ahhhhhh! Hah hah!"

I moaned as I released a big load into her.

Akeno choked a little but This in itself was turn on for her, since she was the ultimate Sadist and Masochistic. As much as I knew she liked me playing the Mascotchistic for her she enjoyed it even more when I take charge and dominate her. After she gulped every last drop Akeno had that look on her face that she wanted more and I was now in full domination mode.

"Jack," Akeno said with love and lust.

Before Akeno knew it I removed her outfit.

"Oh my!"

I got more rope and had her tied. Her arms tied behind her back, her legs tied to her thighs, and had the squeezing her breasts. The whole thing was making her wet as I found three vibrators and shoved them in her butt hole and set them to half power.

"Ahh! Jack! There's too many but I love it so much!"

Akeno moaned as she drooled a bit. Then I started drinking her juices since she was dripping so much. my tongue was licking everything inside and outside then I sucked on her clitoris.

"AHH!"

Akeno moaned as she had her first orgasm of the evening. I then put the vibrators to low power then put face next to her ear and licked her ear then bit her earlobe as I then slowly entered Akeno's pussy.

"Hah! Ahh!"

I enjoyed the tightness of her pussy and set the vibrators to max powers as I increased my speed.

"AHH ahh hah! Jack ! More! More!"

She moaned as I thrusted harder and harder and harder as I groaned and moaned. I was not slowly down at all.

"Cumming! I'm cumming!"

Akeno moaned as she squirted. All these things were making her squirt all over the bed. Then I felt myself cumming and released my second giant load into her.

"AHH!"

Akeno moaned loudly as she orgasmed for the fifth time and felt my hot sperm go for her womb.

"Hah hah hah hah," I breathed heavily as I pulled out and turned off the vibrators.

"No, you'll let the little things out..."

Akeno complained as I started taking out the vibrators. I stared at her butt hole and saw how it twitched as if it wanted more. I turned her around and had her butt facing me.

"Jack? Ahh! Hah! you're...entering there!"

Akeno moaned getting turned on again as she grabbed her arms and put them around my neck and put my arms around her thighs I lifted her and thrusted into her butt.

"I'm...not...good with Anal!"

"You will be," I told her dominantly.

She moaned and I could tell was enjoying the experience as I thrusted extremely hard enough to where the contact of our skin could be heard.

Akeno's but was soft and firm and the contact of it was something I liked a lot. All the thrusting and the way I carried her made my sperm dripping out of Akeno's pussy easily visible.

"The little Jack's are coming out but Anal feels so good!"

Akeno moaned as she was sex crazed and being dominated by me right now. This was turning into one of those nights where everyone was gonna have trouble sleeping due to the noise and feeling horny at how Akeno kept yelling how amazing she felt.

"See I told you," I said as I continued thrusting.

"So, good! Ahh hah! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum...from anal!"

She yelled as I released my sperm again inside her. We fell on the bed and breathed hard as I laid on top of her.

"Akeno," I called out as I untied her and pulled out. Akeno then got on top of me and undid her ribbon to let her hair down. This was the Akeno who was ready to be loved over being dominated.

"Jack, I love you so much." Akeno said as she made out with me.

 **Break**

The next day, the gang are visited by Vasco Strada, one of the people leading a rebelling against the Church, he gave Rias a challenge announcing a battle between them and the rebels in three days. Soon Tannin paid a visit to my mansion, asking for our assistance in looking after an egg of a rare species of Spectral Dragon and we were surprised to see that Crom Cruach is the one delivering the egg, he later revealed that he is currently under Tannins care.

On the night before the battle, I made final preparation as I meditate to allow energy to wrap itself around my body while in mid-flight above the pool with my Dragon wing, Xenovia entered planning to do her usual routine of skinny-dipping.

As we talked, Xenovia had expressed her worries of being unable to surpass Sona as the Student Council President and Vasco as the wielder of Durandal. I told her that she can do it and asked her why she chose to run as the Student Council President. Xenovia reasoned that she loves Kuoh Academy as it has given a lot to her and she just wanted to give something back.

Next thing I knew I was in the pool and Xenovia kissed me then I felt someone's breast from behind me. I looked up to see a nude Irina!

"I hope you don't mind me joining in and don't worry about me falling. I was planning on trying to have sex with Jack sometime today so I did the ceremony."

"Well alright then," I said before kissing her.

We were in the shallow part of the pool making what was about to happen a whole lot easier.

Irina then pulled my swim pants down from behind me exposing my dick in the water which both Xenovia and Irina grasped and started to stroke.

I then picked up Xenovia and positioned her pussy on my dick and started thrusting.

"So good," Xenovia moaned as I thrusted into her pussy faster as I made out with Irina.

I soon came inside Xenovia's pussy and pulled out of her. I then turned my sights on Irina and started making out with her and briefly I groped her ass causing her to moan in the kiss. As we kissed I moved her towards the stairs and gently laid her down.

Irina then pulled up her legs over my shoulders before I began thrusting into her pussy before I finally came inside her.

 **Break**

On the day of the battle against the Church rebels, they gain assistance from the Sitri group and Brave Saints. We had split into two teams to defeat the rebel leaders Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi. I briefly told Kiba who had requested to join the fight against Ewald to come back alive.

Me and most of the Gremory group along with Saji took part in the battle against Vasco who proved to be a difficult opponent defeat even with the help of Kiba and Irina who had just came over from their previous fight and unmatched by my True Queen armour. Arthur Pendragon, who has been watching from the side, joins in and actually matches Vasco in a sword fight as everyone watches in awe, however Arthur soon leaves, I didn't know why as it was something only a swordsman can understand. Xenovia, who received some insight on Durandal from Vasco, split Excalibur from Durandal, uses both swords in tandem and defeated him. As Vasco allowed himself to be taken prisoner, he was attacked by the sudden appearance of Walburga.

Everyone readied their stance against Walburga who summons an army of Evil Dragons, however to everyone's surprise were rendered motionless due to a barrier Rossweisse set up, her escape route was also cut off by Tobio.

Frustrated, Walburga had activated her Balance Breaker that manifest the other half of Yamata no Orochi soul from her flames. Everyone gave their best against her with me quickly using using Reflect, Penetrate, and bilingual on her while others inflict damage to the Evil Dragon, With Xenovia finishing it off with her new move, Cross Crisis. Walburga froze on the spot witnessing her Balance Breaker destroyed, which was is then hit by my Crimson Blaster, resulting in her defeat and arrest.

A few days after the battle, the final day of the candidates in the Student Council Election had begun where Saji and Xenovia won Vice-President and Student Council President repeatedly.

I met up with Griselda, who came to see the election was moved by her "little sister's" heartfelt speech, we were then joined by Xenovia who was surprise to see Griselda and asked permission to use the Interdimensional room which only angers her.

Later The Occult Research Club gathered in the lab where Valerie was and given a piece of the original holy grail given to them by Vasco before his arrest which in turn wakes her from her coma. When everything was going well, the group and I heard the news of Ravel, who had temporarily joined her Brothers Peerage in a Rating Game against Diehauser, had gone missing along with Riser and Diehauser.

Right now I was in my room about to sleep and joining me was a nude Rias. She often came to my room to fall asleep with me and most of the time have sex with me if I wasn't with the other girls.

"Hey why don't I keep your mind of Ravel?"

Instead of responding I simply kissed her and position myself on top of her.

I then grabbed her arms and began thrusting into her pussy.

Rias then used her legs to prevent me from pulling out. I decided to quicken my thrusts causing us to moan in pleasure before I finally came inside her.

After pulling out we soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	29. Chapter 29

**Jack POV**

A lot had happened after Ravel's disappearance.

Everyone was depressed over the disappearance of Ravel, including Riser and Diehauser, we believed that Qlippoth was responsible with suspicion of the Champion also being involved.

Days later, everyone in my year had come to school to have a three-way career consultation.

My mother had come to Japan to for it as well as meet the girls in person. I was nervous she might be upset about me having a harem but she was happy about the idea of having a bunch of daughters in law and having tons of grandchildren. My mom also shid some light about my father to the girls but I stopped her since I wanted to be the one to tell them about him which I did in private. After I told them about my father they understood why I hated him.

Anyway at the meeting I explained to my mother and teacher that I planned on going to Kuoh Academy University and to work under Rias' father as a carrier choice and then start my own company, which I has not discussed with my mom yet.

The next day, Azazel had come to everyone with the news that Ravel and Riser have been recovered and under Ajuka's care.

The next day, me and Asia visited Ophis who was taking care of the Spectre Dragon egg in a vast open space underneath Kuoh Town, sitting slightly away from her was Crom Cruach in human form who Asia offered some Banana.

Everyone later arrived at different dimension resembling a night time beach with two moons where we spotted Ajuka next to Ravel who was in a bed barely conscious and assured us that Riser was sent home safely by Slash Dog's Team.

Ajuka then explained to us about his secret creation from the general public known as the King Pieces and how some top ranked Rating Game contestants have been using them, which was proposed by the higher-ups in the Underworld, a revelation that shocked everyone present. He then explained that while also having one in possession, Diehauser has only ever used his own strength, but reveals the champions involvement in in stealing Agreas in order to pursue the truth of everything, another shocking truth revealed to everyone. Soon Ajuka received a startling call and told us to return home as Ophis was being attack by an Evil Dragon. Back at my place, where Ophis is unconscious on her bed and brutally injured from protecting the Dragon egg from Niðhöggr, further to my horror finds out that my mom was kidnapped by him.

Infuriated, I lashed out at Crom Cruach for not being there in time which Kiba attempted to calm me down. Kuroka and Le Fay came in from the rest of Vali's Team to bring them info about the location of Agreas, the hideout for Qlippoth's base.

Later on, DxD prepared to strike back as we were teleported to Agreas, with the Gremory team being the main force. As my group made their way through Agreas to rescue my mom, they come across Niðhöggr, angered at the Dragon who injured Ophis and took my mom; I activated my True Queen armour. Along with everyone else, we attack Niðhöggr with full force with me and Rias using our new technique that grants Rias her own variation of the Scale Mail armour; Crimson Extinct Dragonar.

However all our efforts were useless as Niðhöggr recovers from their attacks using several vials of Phoenix Tears, which is until Crom Cruach appears and brutally beats Niðhöggr, allowing me and Asia to head to where my mom was at with support from all the sword wielders to fend off against any Evil Dragons in their way. While making our way through the designated building, me and Asia heard Diehauser on the monitor and reveals to the public about the truth about the death of his cousin; Cleria Belia, for knowing the existence of the King Piece. we made it to where Diehauser and Rizevim are where me and the sudden arrival of Vali face them respectively but were overwhelmed by their power, things got more complicated when Rizevim brought my mom to witness me in confusion and then has Diehauser force me to drink Dragons blood, turning me more Dragon-like in front of my mom who was in shock, especially when Rizevim reveals to them that me and my friends aren't human.

Rizevim mocked and laughed in ridicule towards me and even called me a monster in front of my mom, I avoided eye contact as I cried and constantly apologised to her, afraid that she might fear and abandon me. Instead she still believe me to be her son and accept me as I was, standing up against Rizevim, I was touched by my mom love for me and was embraced by her and Asia.

Having regained the will to fight, I battled both Rizevim and Diehauser with my mom supporting me; every time I was knocked down he manages to stand back up, Rizevim attempted to kill my mom but was protected by Asia's awakened Balance Breaker which further irritates him.

I started hearing Ophis' voice who then granted me her and Ddraig power, which gave me a new form; Diabolos Dragon (DxD), which proved to be immune to Rizevim's ability and was able to cause him damage. Rizevim tried to heal himself with Phoenix Tears but was betrayed by Diehauser who renders it worthless. We fought outside in mid-air; all of Rizevim's attacks are proven useless as I fires a powerful blast that nearly kills Rizevim, who was greatly injured before he teleports away.

I confronted Diehauser over his actions and was slapped by my mother for hurting her children, I told him to atone for his sins as Rias and countless others including myself wanted to compete against the Champion, Diehauser asked if I saw his cousin's soul while in Heaven which I replies that she had a gentle expression, an answer that brought him to tears. I started feeling pain as I coughed blood and collapsed on the floor with Asia and my mom rushing over to me.

I later woke up at the hospital a week after the battle and learned that Rizevim was killed as he was trying to escape. Apparently as Vali was about to finish him off, Fafnir appeared and slayed the Super Devil. Unfortunately it was revealed that as a fail safe should he die, Rizevim's soul was used to finish awakening Trihexa.

Unfortunately a side effect of my new form was that it cause me pain so I was told by Azazel I shouldn't use it again unless it was absolutely necessary.

I later regrouped with my friend to battle Qlippoth with an army of different races preparing to face off against Apophis heading to the coastal waters of Japan with an impending army of Evil Dragons, Fake Red Dragon Emperor army and one of the Imperial Beasts bodies. After retrieving the stolen Holy Grail, I battled Apophis one-on-one in my True Queen armor within a black barrier and faces difficulty against his Umbrakinesis that dissolves everything it touches and avoided using my DxD mode. I layed on the ground injured and barely able to move with both my demonic energy and stamina exhausted.

But I remembered the girls and everyone else that was counting on me.

While still in pain, this gave me the will to stand and fight as I began to recite the forbidden chant. I entered my Diabolos Dragon form and was finally able to inflict damage onto Apophis, as the battle rages on, the two of clashed their strongest attacks with Apophis spewing his darkness breath which I overpowered with my Infinity Blaster mixed Longinus Smasher, effectively killing him.

Despite so Apophis' black barrier remained, however a luminous horned-humanoid manages to enter, me and Ddraig realize that it's the consciousness of Trihexa. Sirzechs then teleported to our location, who had come to fight alongside me, they both give it their all to exterminate Trihexa's conscious which kept on quickly regenerating.

Ddraig noticed Albion's revelation and decided to unseal his original finishing move for me to use; Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames an ability that allows me to spew flames of intense magnitude.

However, Trihexa was still able to survive and I was no longer able to maintain my form any longer

I changed back, collapsed onto the ground spewing blood. At the last resort, Sirzechs calls his entire peerage and reveals to me that they along with some of the other mythology leaders will be sealing Trihexa inside an Isolated Barrier Field along with themselves, I layed there shocked and in awe as I watched them disappear before my eyes and lost consciousness.

I woke up again in a hospital and I was surprised at seeing Ophis with a voluptuous figure, Vali who was also hospitalized explained that Ophis adjusted the borrowed power by stabilizing the infinity power within me to a level that my mind and body could withstand, effectively curing me of my Dragon Deficiency.

Vali also told me about the loss of Azazel, Sirzechs and the others, while he's upset at first, Ophis and Lilith comfort me by saying that they'll always help me. Vali also notes that both him and me are able to live for a very long time and will await Azazel's return to complain to him.

I also learned that it was decided for me to be promoted tomorrow. Tomorrow I was finally going to get my own peerage.

I was in my room for once by myself since everyone was tired and going to bed but just when I was getting ready to fall asleep I heard someone knocking at my door.

When I opened it was Virgo and next to her was Lavina. Lavina was one of the magicians that tried to get a pact with me but Ultear and Le Fay beat her to the punch. I met her in person before everyone went off to face Trihexa and it's army.

"Master Lavina wished to see you."

"Well then come in," I responded.

Lavina and Virgo then entered my room and Virgo closed the door.

"While I am here is there anything else you would like me to do before I return to the celestial spirit world?"

"No thank you Virgo that will be all for today."

"Very well then," Virgo said before returning to the celestial spirit world.

"So what brings you here Lavina?"

"Well I heard that you're becoming a high class devil tomorrow so I came here to request that you make me one of your servants."

"You know that I already have found my future bishops if I make you into my servant it will most likely be as a pawn. Also you know that to become my servant you'd have to join my harem right?"

"I'm okay with being a pawn as long as I get to be in your harem."

"Well then since you're going to be apart of my harem…"

I gestured to my crotch and Lavina smiled presumably taking the hint.

Lavina then bent down and pulled down my pajamas with my boxers going down with them.

Once they were on the ground my hard dick lightly hit Lavina in the face causing her lightly laugh in joy before grasping it.

"It's perfect just like a sculpture," Lavina said before taking it into her mouth.

She then started to fondle my balls while slowly sucking on the head of my cock.

Lavina started to slowly suck my cock all the way down to the mid-shaft, then she licked around my shaft in circle. After that, she moved her mouth back up to the tip. She repeated this several times, with one hand wrapped around the bottom of my cock to hold me in place.

Using her tongue, Lavina made swirls around the head of my cock. She made an 'O' with her mouth and sucked on my cock like a lollipop. While doing this, she also fondled my balls.

Sensing I was about to come I roughly grabbed Lavina's head much to her surprise and forced her to take in all of my cock and soon I came inside her.

After I came I took my cock out of her mouth and we noticed that she had soon cum on her mouth.

Seeing this Lavina used her finger to take all the cum of her mouth and swallowed. Once she swallowed she hummed at the taste.

"I think it's time we get onto the main event," I said as I grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Agreed," She said right before kissing me.

While we were kissing I took of all her clothes and then I lightly pushed her on the bed.

I thrusted in slowly at first since so Lavina could get used to it.

"Faster please," Lavina begged.

"With pleasure," I said before thrusting into her pussy even faster.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close as she began bucking her hips with each of my thrusts. I smirked, deciding to see if I could make this any more pleasurable for her. I leant up and grabbed her left leg, lifting it so that the underside of her knee was resting on my right shoulder.

Then I began to thrust even faster and harder than I had before. Her moans became louder and louder, more and more sensual, until eventually the walls of her pussy tightened around my dick, and as she squirted her juices all over my lower body, I released a torrent of cum inside her womb.

We soon laid side by side with her my arms around her.

"I made the right decision in joining your harem and future peerage," Lavina said while smiling.

"I'm glad you did," I said before kissing her and falling asleep.

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on whether or not the clones from Star Wars should join Jack's army.**

 **Next Story/Prequel: Jack DxD: Secrets Revealed**


End file.
